


Red Silver

by minowari



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Red Silver, Shizaya - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, drrr - Freeform, silver - Freeform, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minowari/pseuds/minowari
Summary: [Vampire AU] Izaya Orihara hat seit Jahren eine unausgesprochene Regel, die er selbst eingeführt hat.Trinke nie, nie von Shizuo Heiwajima.Wie viele verschiedene Konsequenzen dieser Verstoß mit sich führen würde, war selbst dem besten Informanten Tokyos nicht bewusst. [Shizaya, Slow Burn]





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Ich melde mich nach...uh, einer langen Zeit wieder zurück! Dieses Mal habe ich mich an eine AU heran gewagt. Tja, und was soll ich sagen. Ich hatte Lust auf eine Vampir Geschichte.  
> Bei den Kräften bzw. das Erscheinungsbild der Vampire habe ich mich von bereits bestehenden Vampiren/Geschichten/Charakteren *hust*Twilight*hust* ... inspirieren lassen. Ich habe einige Dinge gelassen und wieder andere verändert, sodass meine eigene Variante von Vampiren zustande gekommen ist. Nur zur Info, falls ihr denkt: So ist doch kein Vampir! Doch. Bei mir schon. Wie eines der Genre schon verrät: Es ist alles nur Fantasy. ;)  
> Warning für die Shizaya-Fans: Slow Burn (Ich kann einfach keine One-Shots schreibe, weshalb das Ganze wohl wieder ein längerer Aufsatz wird.)  
> Sooo, genug des Erklärens, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel!

„Und du glaubst tatsächlich daran, dass du es noch länger aushältst?"

Sie warf sich ihr schwarzes, langes Haar hinter ihre Schulter, während sie sich ihren beigen Trenchcoat richtete und die Schlüssel in die Hand nahm. Die Frage, die von ihr in den Raum geworfen wurde, war mehr eine Feststellung für sich, als wahrhaftes Interesse.

„Namie-san, sorgt sich da etwa jemand?", säuselte jemand mit schwarzen Haaren, der amüsiert hinter seinem Laptop hervor schaute. Sie zischte daraufhin, bevor sie genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich mir erst Sorgen um dich mache, wenn Seijis Leben von  _deinem_  abhängig ist."

Damit wandte sie sich ab, ergriff die Türklinke und verließ das Apartment, bevor er antworten konnte. Die Tür knallte dabei erbarmungslos, was eindeutig Namies schlechter Laune zuzuschreiben war.

Izaya seufzte.

Er wusste, sie würde heute auf Jagd gehen. Die unausgesprochene Einladung mitzukommen, konnte er dabei nicht ignorieren. Es war ihre Art ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich trotzdem Sorgen machte, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht offen zugeben würde. Und dennoch musste er ihre Einladung ablehnen.

Er wäre nicht Izaya Orihara, wenn er bereits nach einer Woche auf Jagd gehen musste.

„Namie-san, Namie-san…", sagte er tadelnd in den leeren Raum, bevor er sich aufrichtete und seine müden Knochen streckte.

Dennoch konnte er den ansteigenden Durst in seiner Kehle nicht mehr viel länger ignorieren. Es kitzelte tief in seinem Rachen und kroch langsam seinen Hals hinauf; wie ein Drache der Feuer speien wollte. Es war wie ein Hunger, den man zu lange ignoriert hatte. Und leider war es heute sehr extrem ausgeprägt. Das schien selbst seine Sekretärin Namie Yagiri gemerkt zu haben.

Izaya seufzte erneut.

Dann besser heute Abend.

Die nächsten Tage waren vollgepackt mit Terminen, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, vor Blutdurst den nächstgelegenen Menschen zu überfallen. Das kam nicht gut fürs Geschäft und ganz sicher nicht für seinen Ruf.

Während er sich seinen schwarzen Plüschmantel über die Schultern zog, schnappte er sich zwei seiner etlichen, in der Wohnung verteilten Handys. Er erwartete immerhin noch einen Anruf von einem seiner Klienten. Und er konnte seinen Beruf nur wegen seinem Lebensstil nicht vernachlässigen.

Pah,  _Lebensstil_ …

Izaya zog eine Grimasse. Vampir zu sein, war nicht unbedingt ein Lebensstil, sondern eher wie eine unabwendbare Krankheit. Wie Diabetes. Einmal gehabt, wirst du es nicht mehr los, sondern musst dein Leben der Krankheit anpassen. Nur, dass es schon immer sein Leben gewesen war.

Izaya schüttelte schnell den Kopf, bevor er die Klinke ergriff und in die Dunkelheit trat.

.

Es war Spätherbst, die Bäume färbten sich in bunte Kunstwerke und die Luft wurde klirrend kalt, sodass sich die meisten Leute auf den Straßen warm anzogen, doch für Izaya war es nicht wirklich kalt. Es fühlte sich immer gleich an. Es war nie zu heiß oder zu kalt. Er fror nie, oder schwitzte. Es mochte Vorteile haben, doch Izaya hatte es schon immer gehasst. Gehasst, dass er manche Dinge nicht fühlen konnte. Gehasst, dass er nicht wusste, wie sich seine geliebten Menschen fühlten. Dass er nicht immer nachempfinden konnte, was in ihnen vorging.

Und die größte Frage, die er sich immer stellte, würde immer dieselbe sein.

_Wie war es wohl ein Mensch zu sein?_

Deshalb seine Berufung.

Informationshändler unter Menschen sowie Vampiren. Menschen faszinierten ihn. Sie handelten so völlig unterschiedlich, so völlig bizarr in einigen Situationen, dass es ihn verrückt machte. Sie konnten noch so gleich aussehen oder dieselbe Tätigkeit nachgehen – ihr Charakter war es nicht. Und genau dieses Niveau suchte er. Interessante Charaktere, die etwas zu bieten hatten.

Izaya trat aus dem Taxi, das er sich bestellt hatte und befand sich nun in Ikebukuro, den Stadtteil, den er von Tokyo am Liebsten mochte. Hier hatte er beinahe sein halbes Leben verbracht. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Shizuo ihn gefühlte tausend Mal um den Block gejagt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste lasch und setzte sich seine Kapuze auf, damit er sich nicht um andere Leute sorgen brauchte. Helles Kunstfell rankte sich am Rand der Kapuze, wodurch sein Gesicht noch einmal extra verdeckt wurde. Seine sonst rostbraunen Augen leuchteten dunkelrot im Schatten seiner Verdeckung.

Heute wollte er nicht auffallen.

Heute wollte er auf  _Jagd_  gehen.

„Guten Abend der Herr, ein Tisch für eine Person?", fragte der Angestellte höflich und verneigte leicht den Kopf, als Izaya eines der exklusiveren Restaurants von Ikebukuro betrat.

Der Informant blieb an der Türschwelle stehen und betrachtete den Herrn von Kopf bis Fuß, was jedoch nur in einigen Sekunden geschah. Der junge Mann – er mochte nicht viel älter als zwanzig sein, trug – wie alle anderen Angestellten des Geschäfts – ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer weißen Weste, dazu eine bordeauxrote Fliege, die ihm ausgezeichnet stand, wie Izaya feststellte. Er hatte seine original schwarzen Haare braun gefärbt, was bereits am Ansatz auffiel, doch er vertuschte es, indem er seine kurzen Haare geschickt auf die andere Seite platzierte. Er verströmte einen frischen Duft, vermutlich hatte er heute Morgen geduscht. Jedoch nahm Izaya noch etwas anderes an ihm war: Den Duft einer Frau. Innerlich strich Izaya ihn von seiner potenziellen Opferliste.

Gerademal drei Sekunden waren innerhalb seiner kleinen Analyse vergangen, doch inzwischen merkte selbst der junge Angestellte, dass Izaya etwas zu lange beim Antworten brauchte, denn er hob fragend die Augenbraue. Izaya blinzelte kurz.

„Guten Abend. Schon in Ordnung, ich setze mich an die Bar, wenn das keine Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht?", säuselte Izaya schließlich in seiner besten Ausgeh-Stimme, die jeden um den Finger wickeln konnte, während er die Kapuze vom Kopf nahm. Er sah daraufhin, wie der junge Angestellte ihn perplex angaffte. Erst überrascht und dann mit einem Blick, der bedeutete, dass er ihn kennen musste. Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Nein, nein, Sie dürfen sich setzen, wo es Ihnen beliebt!", beeilte er sich zu sagen, als er sich von Izayas bedeutsamen Blick eingeschüchtert fühlte.

„Vielen Dank.", antwortete er mit einem Engelslächeln, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zur Bar machte.

Seltsam.  
Wer war dieser Angestellte bloß…?  
Izaya hob wachsam den Blick und besah sich die Bar. Es war nicht viel los.

Nur hier und da verweilten einige junge Männer und tranken Sake, um ihre Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Von der Bar aus hatte man den besten Blick über das gesamte Lokal. So konnte er sich potenzielle Opfer gezielter aussuchen. Der Informant setzte sich schließlich an einen der freien Barhocker und stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab auf dem Tresen ab.

„Sie möchten etwas trinken, der Herr?", wurde er von einem Cocktail mischenden Barkeeper angesprochen, der ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick ansah.

„Einen Scotch bitte. Mit drei Eiswürfel und zwei Schuss Zitrone."

Er nickte lediglich als Bestätigung, doch zu Izayas Überraschung lief er in den hinteren Teil des Lokals davon, anstatt ihm den Scotch zu servieren. Neugierig blickte Izaya ihm hinterher. Dank seiner Sinne als Vampir konnte er besser sehen und besser hören, als seine geliebten Menschen – wenn er nur wollte. Und das verschaffte ihm einen deutlichen Vorteil. Als er seine Ohren spitzte, konnte er tatsächlich einen kleinen Teil der Konversation heraushören.

„…Kunde wartet, Neuling. Mach dass du an die Arbeit kommst."

Niemand antwortete dem Barkeeper, also ging Izaya davon aus, dass derjenige stumm geantwortet hatte.

Dann war Stille.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine halbe Minute, bevor sich etwas hinter dem dunkelroten Vorhang bewegte, hinter dem der murrende Barkeeper verschwunden war. Oh nein…

Izayas Nasenflügel bebten, als er den einmaligen Geruch ausmachen konnte, der nur einem Menschen gehörte. Wieso hatte er das vorher nicht schon bemerkt?

„Guten Abend. Was wünschen Sie zu trinken?"

Mit einer lauten und dunklen Stimme, die Izaya leider nur zu gut kannte, tauchte ein großer, blonder Mann hinter dem Vorhang auf. Izayas Augen weiteten sich und seine Instinkte setzten ein.

Nicht  _jetzt_.

Nicht hier.

Er war auf  _Jagd_.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Katz' und Maus zu spielen. Nicht, wenn der Hunger an ihm nagte, wie Ratten an einem verrotteten Stück Käse.

Und bevor Izaya sich selbst dran hindern konnte, war er bereits vom Barhocker aufgesprungen und stand festgefroren an Ort und Stelle, wie ein Reh im Lichtkegel. Der „Neuling", der von dem Geräusch abgelenkt wurde, hob nun doch den Kopf, bevor er sich seinen Kunden erst genauer ansah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Izaya…", kam es knurred von ihm und das erweckte einige Leute an der Theke aus ihrer Trunkenheit, wodurch sie von ihrer Tätigkeit zu ihnen herüber sahen.

„Shizu-chan! So sieht man sich wieder!", erwiderte Izaya euphorisch und ablenkend zugleich, und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

Er durfte nicht flüchten.  
Nicht heute und nicht hier.  
Er hatte etwas anderes zu erledigen.  
Izaya setzte sich wieder ganz gemächlich auf seinen Barhocker, als sei nichts gewesen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bedeckte sein Gesicht, während er den „Neuling" genaustens unter die Lupe nahm.

_Shizuo Heiwajima._

Er war groß und schlank, hatte blond gefärbtes Haar und trug eines seiner Bartender Outfits, die er vor einigen Jahren von seinem jüngeren Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sein Gesicht war grimmig verzogen, so wie immer, wenn die beiden sich begegneten. Einige Bartstoppeln zierten seine untere Gesichtshälfte, woraus Izaya schloss, dass er schon länger nicht mehr den Rasierer gesehen hatte. Braune Augen waren verengt und starrten ihn scharf an, so als ob er gleich einen Mord begehen würde – von Izayas bevorstehenden „Jagd" mal ganz abgesehen.

Es verwunderte Izaya, dass er überhaupt hier war. Erstmal in einem der teuersten Lokale Ikebukuros und dann auch noch hinter einer Bar. Hatte er ihn nicht schon oft genug von dieser Position verjagt? Außerdem, was war mit Tom Tanaka? Izayas Blick ging zurück zu Shizuos Händen und in seiner rechten Hand hatte er bereits ein Glas, um vermutlich eines der meist genommenen Getränke zu servieren, doch das Objekt in seiner Hand würde bald nicht mehr existieren, dass wusste Izaya ganz genau.

„Verschwinde aus Ikebukuro, du Mistkerl…", flüsterte Shizuo ihm wutgeladen zu und sein Blick flackerte nebenbei zu einem der Angestellten, der am Eingang stand. Izaya folgte dem Blick und stellte trocken fest, dass es derselbe Mann war, der ihn begrüßt hatte.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin nur hier um ein Glas Scotch zu genießen. Bist du nun ein Bartender und kannst meinen Wunsch erfüllen oder hast du dich nur als einer verkleidet?"

Izaya brauchte nicht einmal die speziellen Sehfähigkeiten seines Vampir-Seins, um die große Wutader auf Shizuos Stirn zu entdecken. Der blonde Mann knirschte mit den Zähnen und musste sich zusammen reißen, um das Glas in seiner Hand unversehrt auf den Tresen abzustellen.  _Oh Wunder, es war doch heile geblieben._

„Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass du hier bist, du Pest! Also empfehle ich dir, Ikebukuro sofort zu verlassen, sonst kannst dich auf was gefasst machen!", drohte Shizuo erneut und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Kein Scotch? Also war es doch nur eine Verkleidung? Shizu-chan, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Karneval feierst. Seit wann interessierst du dich für die westliche Kultur?", fuhr Izaya fort, als hätte er die Drohung in Shizuos Stimme gar nicht wahr genommen.

Izaya liebte diese kleinen Spielchen.

Dieses Risiko.

Jedes Mal wenn sie aufeinander trafen, konnte Izaya nicht anders. Es machte zu viel Spaß.

Auch wenn sein Durst von Minute zu Minute stärker in seiner Kehle brannte.

„I-ZA-YA!"

Auf Izayas letzte Provokation hin, schien Shizuo der Kragen geplatzt zu sein und er langte bereits über den Tresen mit seiner Hand hinweg, um den Informanten am Mantel zu erwischen. Doch Izaya war schon lange vom Barhocker aufgestanden und ausgewichen. Daraufhin erschien bereits der junge Mann der ihn begrüßt hatte, an seiner Seite.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Obwohl die Frage vor allem an Shizuo gewandt war, musste Izaya antworten.

„Ihr Mann dort drüben ist gar kein Bartender. Er kann mir nicht einmal einen Scotch servieren. Wirklich schade."

Doch bevor der Angestellte darauf etwas erwidern konnte, nahm Shizuo plötzlich Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz über die Anrichte der Bar hinweg. Überrascht konnte Izaya fast nicht mehr ausweichen, und stolperte die drei kleinen Treppenstufen hinunter, die zur Bar geführt hatten. Sofort als er seine Balance wieder hatte, hechtete er ungeachtet der anderen Anwesenden durch die Tür hinaus ins Freie. Dabei musste er sich zusammen reißen, wie ein Mensch zu laufen. Denn es erwies sich nicht immer als ganz einfach, sein Tempo zu verlangsamen.

Shizuo war ihm trotz des „langsamen Laufens" dicht auf den Fersen. Izaya war schon immer schneller, als Shizuo es je sein konnte, doch heute hatte er nicht vor gehabt, zu flüchten. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Shizuo ihn dazu  _zwang_.

Er zischte.

„Bleib stehen, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo dicht hinter ihm.

Izaya ignorierte die gesprochene Drohung, doch was er nicht ignorieren konnte, waren die geworfenen Gegenstände, die auf es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Ein Straßenschild, ein Getränkeautomat und ah – ganz neu – Mülleimer. Aber nicht die kleinen Mülleimer, die man im Haushalt benutzte, sondern die großen Müllcontainer, die von der Müllabfuhr abgeholt wurden.

Izaya sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor der Container ihn treffen konnte. Das Objekt kam mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Asphalt auf, zersplitterte in seine Einzelteile und er hörte die Leute kreischen. Es war bekannt, dass die beiden seit eh und je Erzfeinde waren. Und es war auch bekannt, dass Shizuo irgendwelche monströse Kräfte in sich verbarg, die niemand verstand.

Doch Izaya weigerte sich vehement, ihn als einen Menschen zu akzeptieren. Shizuo war kein Mensch und Shizuo war kein Vampir.

Also war ein  _Monster_.

„Du Bastard! Bleib stehen, damit ich dir das Gesicht polieren kann!", rief Shizuo plötzlich von der Seite. Izaya hatte nicht aufgepasst. Er konnte gerade noch die Faust erkennen, bevor diese ihn streifte und der Informant von dem Druck des Schlages in eine Betonwand prallte.

Izayas Kampfinstinkte erwachten, als er aus dem Putz der Wand sprang und aller Spaß aus seinem Gesicht wich. Seine Sinne schärften sich, während er sich seine schmerzende Wange rieb. Blut hatte sich in seinem Mund gesammelt und er spuckte es verächtlich zur Seite. Direkt vor ihm stand das Monster und blickte ihm mit einem furiosen Blick an.

Die Tatsache, dass Izaya seinen Schlag hingenommen hatte, wie einen Sandsack, überraschte Shizuo zwar für einen kleinen Augenblick, jedoch kam die Wut schneller zurück und übernebelte logische Denkvorgänge. Immerhin konnte er mit seinen Fäusten Leuten Zähne heraus schlagen oder die Nase brechen – oder sogar noch Schlimmeres. Doch zu Izayas Glück schien Shizuo immer noch nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass Izaya anders war. Nun, es war auch das erste Mal, dass der blonde Mann ihn wirklich erwischt hatte… Abgesehen von ein oder zwei streifenden Fausthieben.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, warum du dort warst, du elendiger Parasit! Du kannst mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, stimmt's?", begann der Shizuo schließlich und trat einige Schritte in Izayas Richtung. Dieser wechselte daraufhin unauffällig in eine Kampfstellung und bereitete sich vor auf das, was eventuell kommen mochte.

„Aber Shizu-chan, wie eingebildet! Die Welt dreht sich doch nicht immer nur um dich!", konterte Izaya und gestikulierte mit seinen Armen in der Luft. Shizuo zischte abfällig.

„Du  _wolltest_ , dass ich gekündigt werde. Nur darauf hattest du es abgesehen! Gib es zu!"

Shizuo war vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und Izaya sah einfach für mehrere Sekunden stumm zu, wie er wild ein- und ausatmete und grinste unverschämt. Dann – es waren vielleicht zehn Sekunden vergangen, in denen nichts geschah – kam ein letzter Atemzug, bevor der blonde Mann tief seufzte. Und als er den Blick hob, war jegliches Kampffieber aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Shizuo schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass der Informant nicht aufhören würde.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Verschwinde von hier,  _Izaya-kun_ …"

Der blonde Mann fischte sich seine Zigarettenpackung aus seiner Weste und vollzog einen bekannten Move, sodass eine Zigarette nach oben kam. Shizuo dachte wohl, der Kampf war vorbei, aber wenn es nach Izaya ging, war er noch lange nicht vorbei.

 _Oh nein_.

Bevor Shizuo auch nur blinzeln konnte, schnellte Izaya mit seinen Vampir-Reflexen vor dessen Körper und packte den anderen kurzerhand an seinem weißen Hemd. Man sah gerade noch, wie Shizuos Augen sich entsetzt weiteten und er die unangezündete Zigarette aus seinen Mund fallen ließ, bevor sich der Informant in Bewegung setzte und die Gegend vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den ehemaligen Bartender in eine abgelegene Seitengasse transportiert und drückte ihn mit unmenschlicher Gewalt an die Wand. Vampire verfügten über starke Muskelkraft wenn sie wollten oder wenn es die Situation erforderte – doch es war das erste Mal, dass Izaya sie gegen Shizuo einsetzte.

„Du hast ja  _keine Ahnung_ , Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya mit unheimlich gesenkter Stimme, drückte seine Finger noch ein Stückchen enger in seine Kehle, als sowieso schon.

Shizuo öffnete langsam seine braunen Augen und knurrte, während er seine eigenen Hände an die des Flohs legte. Doch Izaya spürte nichts.

„I-za-ya…!", kam es von ihm, jedoch klang sein Name nur wie der heisere Hauch eines Flüsterns.

„Izaya, Izaya…kannst du eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes sagen, außer meinen Namen? Oder bist du etwa so besessen von mir?"

Izaya grinste bitter und beobachtete ganz genau, was sein Erzfeind tat. Der blonde Mann atmete mit jeder Sekunde langsamer und es schien ihm anhand des Sauerstoffmangels immer schwerer zu fallen, die Augen offen zu halten.

„S-Seit…seit…wann…hast du…"

Shizuo versuchte offensichtlich eine Frage zu stellen, doch er kam vor Anstrengung nicht dazu, sie zu beenden.

In dem einen Moment, traf es Izaya wie ein Schlag.

Es war, als käme alles auf ihn zu.

Alles, was es an Shizuo gab.

Alles, was Shizuo ausmachte.

Seine braunen Augen, die aussahen wie das Sommerfell eines Rehs. Seine leicht gebräunte Haut, die noch aus dem vergangenen Sommer existierte. Sein  _Geruch_ , pikant, leicht rauchig und mit einer feinen Note Vanille. Sein Atem, hektisch und doch flach. Sein Puls, der erst schnell raste und dann nach und nach langsamer wurde.

Und dann sein  _Blut_!

Izaya konnte es hören.

Wie es unruhig floss; wie es von seinem Herzen durch die Adern gepumpt wurde. Es bettelte ihn an,  _flehte_  ihn an.

Izaya wurde starr.

Seine Augen leuchteten in einem hellen Rot, glitzerten wie Rubine in der dunklen Nacht, während seine Saugzähne langsam zum Vorschein kamen. Es kitzelte in seiner Kehle, begann zu brennen und der Durst wurde unerträglich.

 _Nein_.

Nicht hier.

Nicht  _Shizuo_.

Doch innerlich war ihm bereits bewusst, dass es zu spät war. Zu spät, um abzuwenden, was nun passieren sollte.

Ohne seinem Körper überhaupt dem Befehl gegeben zu haben, näherte sich Izaya Shizuos Halsschlagader, drückte dabei seinen schmächtigeren Körper an den größeren von Shizuo. Sie pumpte von allen Adern am stärksten und schrie quasi danach, von seinen Zähnen durchbohrt zu werden. Ein letztes Mal schluckte Izaya angesammelte Spucke hinunter und versuchte sich seinem Körper zu widersetzen, doch es klappte nicht. Ohne eigenen Willen nahm Izaya langsam seine Hände von Shizuos Kehle, neigte Shizuos Kopf sanft zur Seite und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge die Halsschlagader. Er strich langsam hinauf, bis er bei seinem Ohr war.

Er hörte sein Opfer stöhnen und das war das letzte was er für die nächsten Minuten hörte, bevor er die Zähne in Shizuos Hals vergrub und der Blutrausch ihn übernahm.

Doch was dann kam, überraschte ihn.

Es fühlte sich nicht nur sättigend an, sondern auch, als ob eine geballte Ladung an Volt durch seinen gesamten Körper gejagt wurde. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. Noch nie hatte sein Körper  _so_  reagiert. Izaya konnte ganz genau die Energie seines Opfers spüren, die ihn erfüllte; die ansteigende Wärme, die sich in seinen Adern ausbreitete wie ein Lauffeuer.

_Was war das?_

_Wieso fühlte ich mich so?_

_Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören?_

Es war, als wäre er nicht mehr, als eine Maschine. Als würde er von jemand anderen gesteuert werden.

Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören?

Er  _musste_  aufhören!

Doch Izaya saugte und trank, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Warum?

Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören?

 _Weil es absolut_ köstlich _schmeckte._

So köstlich wie  _noch nie_.

Izaya erschrak bei seinen eigenen Gedanken.

 _Nein_!

Nein.

Das stimmte nicht!

Es…

Er…

Er würde nicht noch länger Blut von diesem Monster trinken!

Shizuo war ein Monster.

Kein  _Mensch_!

Mit aller Gewalt schaffte Izaya es irgendwann, sich von Shizuo loszureißen, während sein eigener Atem durch seine Lunge hechtete, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Zitternd stand er im Dunkeln der Seitengasse, während etwas Blut von seinen Lippen hinunter auf den Boden tropfte und erst dann blinzelte Izaya hinunter zu seinem Opfer.

Shizuo lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden vor ihm und war blass wie eine Leiche. An seinem Hals sah man noch die zwei Einstiche, die seine Zähne verursacht hatten.

Er hatte ihm zu viel Blut abgenommen.

Izaya ging in instinktiv in die Hocke – wie er es jedes Mal nach einer Mahlzeit tat – und fuhr sanft mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die zwei Einstiche. Es war eine Art Ritual, dass er jedes Mal vollzog, um sich damit bei seinem Opfer zu bedanken. Gleichzeitig ließ er damit die Spuren verschwinden, die auf ihn hindeuteten. Immerhin waren Vampire in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch ein Mythos, der nicht existierte und nur zum Abschrecken der kleinen Kinder galt. Es gab sie fast überall und sie lebten unter den Menschen, wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch. Und doch wusste angeblich keiner, dass es sie gab. Aber Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass selbst in den Reihen der Regierung Vampire existierten. Izaya schüttelte kurz den Kopf und beeilte sich mit dem Ritual abzuschließen, doch als er die Finger von Shizuos Hals nahm, waren die Einstiche immer noch da.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

Wie zwei blutige Augen starrten die Punkte ihn an und Izaya wurde unruhig. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass er von Shizuo Heiwajima Blut getrunken hatte, nein! Jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr seine eigenen Spuren verwischen! Was zum Teufel war hier los?

Das war noch nie passiert in seinen 26 Jahren als Vampir!

Aufbrausend stand Izaya auf und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare.

Sollte er ihn doch besser gleich umbringen?

„ _Nein_! Verdammt, Orihara! Geh doch gleich gegen all deine Prinzipien!", flüsterte Izaya plötzlich wütend zu sich selbst und stand völlig unschlüssig in der Seitengasse.

„Beruhige dich, Orihara…!", murmelte er dann und nahm die Hand an seine Stirn.

Noch nie hatte er in Erwägung gezogen, sein Opfer umzubringen. Nein, das war ihm zuwider.

All seine Opfer erinnerten sich danach nicht mehr an das leckere Mahl, dass sie ihm beschert hatten. Meistens taten sie es als einen Schwächeanfall ab und gingen nicht einmal zum Arzt. Und wenn sie doch zum Arzt gingen, konnte selbst dieser nur einen Mangel an Blutkörperchen feststellen. Die Patienten würden mit einer Medikamentenverschreibung nach Hause geschickt werden. Shizuo Heiwajima würde zwar nicht zum Arzt gehen, doch das Problem mit dem Mal an seiner Halsschlagader blieb trotzdem.

Doch bevor Izaya weiter nachdenken konnte, lenkte ihn ein plötzliches Geräusch von der Seite ab. Es klang wie eine umgeworfene Blechdose aus einer Mülltonne. Konnte eine Katze gewesen sein, doch Izaya wusste sofort, dass es kein Tier war.

Er roch sie.

50 Meter entfernt waren sie wachsam positioniert, bereit, ihn mit ihren Geschossen zu durchbohren.

 _Zu viele_.

Drei Scharfschützen auf dem Dach, sechs zu Fuß, davon vier mit Pistolen und zwei mit Schwertern. Es waren zu viele. Egal welche Tricks er nun auf Lager hatte, alleine konnte er sich nicht um diese Maden kümmern – nicht mit solch einem Mangel an Konzentration. Izaya zischte wütend und blickte zurück auf Shizuo. Er konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen, aber er konnte ihn auch nicht liegen lassen, so wie er da auf dem Präsentierteller lag – also was tun?

„Jetzt!", kam es plötzlich an seine Ohren, bevor der erste Schuss fiel. Die Kugel traf ihn an seiner Schulter, bevor er sich schützen konnte. Damit wurde ihm die Entscheidung genommen, als er durch den feuerartigen Schmerz beinahe in die Knie gesunken wäre.

Dann blieb nur noch eines übrig.  
Blitzartig wandte er sich um, setzte seine Kapuze auf und verschwand ohne einen Laut in den dunklen Schatten der Gasse. Dabei hinterließ er das erste Mal ein Opfer, das ihn verraten würde.

Izaya verfluchte sich selbst.


	2. Mythos

Ein durchringender Schmerz durchbohrte seinen Hals, zog wie ein Blitz von seinem Ohr bis zum Schlüsselbein und er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen und es schien, als würde er noch schlafen. Jedoch konnte er langsam etwas hören und durch den Schmerz den er verspürte, wusste er, dass er nicht träumen konnte.

Ein regelmäßiges Piepen war das Erste, das ertönte. Wie das Ticken eines Uhrwerks kam es immer wieder und hörte nicht auf. Es begann ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„…hast…wir…durchgeführt?"

Eine unbekannte Stimme kam in seine Hörweite und Shizuo spitzte die Ohren. Leider rauschte alles seltsam und er fand es komisch. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als ob er einen Durchhänger hatte. Hatte er getrunken? Konnte nicht sein. Das letzte Mal ist Ewigkeiten her. War das nicht in der Oberstufe gewesen?

„Ich habe es ihm verabreicht. Es sollte ihm bald besser gehen."

Eine andere Stimme. Dieses Mal weiblich. Der Klang wurde deutlicher und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren leiser.

Nein.

Er war definitiv nicht betrunken gewesen. Aber was war es dann? Wieso ging es ihm so dreckig? Und wo zum Teufel war er?

„Oh! Er bewegt sich.", erwiderte die andere, männliche Stimme und dann wusste Shizuo, dass seine Gliedmaßen anscheinend funktionierten. Als nächstes probierte er erneut seine Augen zu öffnen und dieses Mal klappte es. Wenn auch mühsam.

„Wo…wo bin ich hier?", kam es trocken und heiser aus seinem Mund und Shizuo erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr. Das Bild vor seinen Augen war noch unscharf und schwankte so stark, als sei er wahrhaftig betrunken. Er konnte nur vereinzelt Umrisse erkennen – Gestalten in weißen Klamotten, graue Wände und irgendetwas Helles blendete seine Sicht.

„Erstaunlich! Wie schnell er sich erholt hat!", rief nun die weibliche Stimme aus und Shizuo konnte sie zu seiner linken Seite zu sortieren. Etwas Wabbeliges mit braunen Haaren war dann vor seinem Gesicht und dann endlich erkannte er es als eine Frau.

„Hallo Heiwajima-san. Keine Sorge, es wird Ihnen bald besser gehen.", begrüßte ihn die Dame formell und derweil fragte sich Shizuo wie er hier hin gekommen war. Was hatte er zuletzt getan? War er hier in einem Krankenhaus? Hatte er wieder einen Unfall gebaut? Was war hier los?

„Wo bin ich?", wiederholte der blonde Mann seine Frage und wollte aufstehen, doch die Frau drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Matratze, auf der er gelegen hatte.

„Nicht so eilig Heiwajima-san. Haben Sie noch etwas Geduld, dann dürfen sie sich hinsetzen."

Woher wussten sie seinen Namen? Wer waren diese Leute?

Unverständnis und auch Wut mischte sich langsam in seinen Körper.

„Wo bin ich zum Teufel nochmal! Lasst mich los!"

Die Frau und der Mann hielten ihn zusammen fest, damit er auf der Matratze liegen blieb und wäre Shizuo nicht so geschwächt, wäre er vermutlich längst auf den Beinen.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Heiwajima-san! Wir werden es Ihnen erklären. Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Moment liegen!", rief die junge Dame an seiner Seite und Shizuos Blick wurde nach und nach klarer.

Sie war eine etwas pummelige Dame mit braunen Haaren, die sie sich zu einem strengen Dutt zusammen gebunden hatte. An ihrem Körper trug sie ausschließlich weiße Klamotten; ein Langarm-Shirt und eine Jeans, die ihr etwas zu eng waren. Ihre grünen Augen lagen besorgt auf ihm, doch Shizuos Augen wanderten an seine andere Seite.

Die männliche Person war im Gegensatz zu der jungen Frau ein älterer Mann, der bestimmt schon an die fünfzig Jahre alt sein musste. Er hatte kurz geschorene, graue Haare und blickte ihn streng an. Genau wie die Frau trug er ebenso nur weiße Klamotten; einen Sakko und eine Stoffhose. Sein Griff war stark und Shizuo knurrte, hörte aber auf, sich gegen die anderen zu wehren.

Shizuos Körper war schwach.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal gegen zwei ganz normale Personen wehren. Was in Teufels Namen war bloß passiert? Shizuo versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch das letzte was ihm einfiel, war lediglich der stumme Befehl seines Vorgesetzten an seinem vorübergehenden Arbeitsplatz.

_„Hey! Dein erster Kunde wartet, Neuling. Mach, dass du an die Arbeit kommst."_

Ja, richtig. Und dann war er nach vorne zur Bar gegangen und hatte seinen ersten Kunden angesprochen. Und dann war…

Dann war da…

Shizuo bekam plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen, die sich wie ein Messer durch seinen halben Kopf bohrten. Er schloss die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Was zum Teufel…? Doch Shizuos Wut und Unverständnis war groß und noch größer war seine Neugier. Er wollte verdammt nochmal wissen, was passiert war, also versuchte er es erneut.

Da war…

Irgendetwas wie Nebel schwirrte durch seinen Kopf und wollte nicht, dass er sah, was passiert war. Shizuo kniff die Augen zusammen. Mehrere Sekunden lag passierte nichts, dann-

Eine Person, ein Schatten, etwas Schwarzes…

Es…

 _Izaya_!

Shizuo öffnete seine Augen weit, als er realisierte.

„Heiwajima-san…?", fragte schließlich die Frau an seiner rechten Seite und Shizuo knurrte.

„Klappe!"

Die Frau zuckte zusammen, doch hielt ihn weiter fest. Shizuo kniff die Augen nochmals zusammen und versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern.

Genau, diese Pest war sein Kunde gewesen und hatte ihn provoziert und…

Und dann? Was war dann? Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und ließ ihn nicht durch. Wieso zum Teufel konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Was war bloß passiert, dass er jetzt hier war? Hatte es der Floh geschafft ihn gefangen zu nehmen und ihn irgendwo hin zu schleppen? Ihn in einer Zelle festzuhalten? Nein.

Warum sollte er-

_„…Ich bin nur…um ein Glas Scotch…bist du nun ein Bartender…oder hast du…als einer verkleidet?"_

Je mehr Shizuo nachdachte, je mehr Fragmente tauchten wieder auf. Wie ein Puzzle, das sich langsam zusammensetzte. Der Floh hatte ihn mit seinem Geschwafel provoziert – wie sonst immer – und dann…ja, dann hatte er ihn  _gejagt_.

Richtig!

Gejagt…und dann…dann wollte er ihn erwischen.

Ihn schlagen.

Ihn zertrümmern.

Ihm das widerliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen!

„Heiwajima-san? Muroko-san ist hier, um Ihnen alles zu erklären."

Shizuo wurde erneut aus seiner Konzentration gerissen und dieses Mal wurde er  _wütend_.

„Ruhe verdammt! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!", brüllte der blonde Mann und begann sich dieses Mal erbarmungslos gegen die Griffe der beiden Personen zu wehren. Seine Kräfte kehrten zurück, als er es schaffte die Frau abzuschütteln, welche durch die rohe Gewalt zu Boden stolperte und dort mit geweiteten Augen liegen blieb. Der Griff des Mannes wurde fester, doch er hatte keine Chance mehr, nachdem die Frau ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte.

Drei Sekunden später stand Shizuo auf seinen Beinen und starrte erst auf den Mann und hob dann den Blick. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit grauen Wänden, der irgendwie erdrückend wirkte. Um ihn herum waren überall diese metallischen Ablagetische, die man herum schieben konnte. Darauf lagen mehrere medizinische Gerätschaften, wovon Shizuo einige nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Der blonde Mann fuhr mit seinem Blick zu seinem Arm und sah die Nadel, die ihm injiziert wurde. Andere Kabel waren ebenfalls mit seinem Körper verbunden, was er merkte, als er sich bewegen wollte. Wütend riss er sie sich heraus und es ertönte statt dem regelmäßigen ein durchgehendes Piepen.

Und dann ertönte ein Lachen.

„Wie ich sehe, erholen Sie sich tatsächlich so schnell wie man sagt, Heiwajima-san."

Ruckartig blitzten Shizuos Augen auf die Person, die gesprochen hatte.

Ein alter Mann, so groß wie er selbst in einem grauen Anzug stand mit einem Gehstock vor ihm. Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht und gebräunte Haut, welche einige tiefe Falten zeigte. Bereits grau werdende, kurze Haare zierten seinen Kopf, auf dem – passend zu seinem restlichen Outfit – eine graue Fedora seinen Platz hatte. Shizuo musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Dieser Mann wirkte durch und durch wie ein Schnösel. Sein dicker Schnäuzer machte das nicht gerade besser…

„Wo bin ich hier? Und wer sind Sie?", knurrte Shizuo ihn direkt an.

Der Mann lachte erneut und dieses Mal konnte Shizuo sogar seine Raucherstimmer heraushören. Denn das Lachen klang auf irgendeine Art und Weise rau und nicht ganz gesund.

„Alles mit der Ruhe Heiwajima-san. Ich werde es Ihnen persönlich erklären. Ich bin Muroko Akaguchi, um mich erst einmal vorzustellen.", begann der ältere Mann ganz entspannt und ging auf Shizuo zu. Nun interessiert, dass der Mann so ruhig auf ihn zuging, obwohl er ihn zu kennen schien, überraschte Shizuo. Muroko hielt ihm wie selbstverständlich die Hand hin und lächelte ihn an.

Shizuo ignorierte die Gestik und rührte keinen Finger, stattdessen wiederholte er wütend seine Frage.

„Sagen Sie mir endlich wo ich bin, bevor ich Kleinholz aus Ihnen mache!" Doch Muroko schien auf Shizuos Drohung nur ein kurzes Lachen übrig zu haben.

„Und ungeduldig sind Sie auch, du meine Güte! Sie sind doch erst vor fünf Minuten erwacht, wie können Sie denn so schnell munter sein?", gab Muroko kopfschüttelnd von sich und schien sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was mit dem blonden Mann nicht stimmte.

Doch Shizuos Geduldsfaden war bereits gerissen, als er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf den anderen losging. Er brüllte laut, ballte die Fäuste und holte aus.

Doch statt den alten Mann hatte er nur die Metallwand hinter ihm erwischt. Wie zum Teufel war er so schnell ausgewichen? Er war doch gerade eben-

Doch als Shizuo sich umdrehte, um den nächsten Angriff zu starten, atmete er stattdessen scharf ein, als plötzlich etwas Scharfes gegen seinen Hals drückte. Er blinzelte irritiert auf das silberne Schwert, dass eng an seinem Hals lag, bevor er langsam den Blick hob.

Die dunklen Augen des alten Mannes funkelten unheimlich und nahmen ihn komplett in Besitz. Es war, als ob er sich plötzlich an einem anderen Ort befand, so als ob der Raum eine dunkle Höhle war und die Schwärze ihn verschlingen wollte. Es war ein  _so unheimliches_  Gefühl, das der blonde Mann es nicht mal ansatzweise beschreiben konnte.

Shizuo atmete erschrocken ein, als sein Gedächtnis ihm plötzlich Bilder zeigte. Wie blitzartige Erinnerungen tauchten sie wieder auf.

 _Izaya_.

Dunkelrote Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Seine sonst so filigranen Hände, welche ihn mit einer unglaublichen Kraft gegen die Wand festhielten – die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Dann war da noch etwas anderes.

Etwas Dunkles…etwas  _Mächtiges_.

Shizuo hatte sich nicht bewegen können. Selbst wenn er wollte.

Izaya, er-

„Benehmen Sie sich, Heiwajima-san, oder ich muss Sie zurück in den Schlaf versetzen."

Shizuo blinzelte und kam aus seiner Erinnerung zurück. Murokos Stimme war haarscharf und dessen eiskalter Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Was auch immer hier passierte, dieser…Muroko war gefährlich. Shizuo konnte nicht einmal etwas sagen, sondern starrte den alten Mann nur überrascht an.

Dann, einige Sekunden später, nahm Muroko das silberne Schwert von seinem Hals und es war, als wäre der Zauber gebrochen. Unbewusst packte sich Shizuo an die Stelle wo das Schwert ihn berührt hatte, doch da war nichts.

„Tut mir Leid, Heiwajima-san. Ich habe heute nicht sonderlich gute Laune, müssen Sie wissen."

Muroko packte mit einem unechten Lachen sein Schwert zurück in den Gehstock, den er mit sich führte und ließ diesen dann mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden gleiten, als er sich darauf abstützte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Muroko-san? Sie sollen doch nicht-"

Die junge Frau mit dem strengen Dutt war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und blickte den älteren Mann sorgenvoll an.

„Yumi-san, Sie machen sich immer unnötig Gedanken, das wissen Sie doch. Mir geht es bestens!"

Muroko lachte wieder und warf dabei den Kopf zurück. Der andere Mitarbeiter war ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden und schien Muroko stumm anzustarren. Shizuo verengte die Augen, während er sich den Hals abtastete. Auch wenn auf seiner Haut nichts zu sehen oder zu spüren war, fühlte es sich immer noch so an, als säße das silbernes Schwert warnend an seinem Hals.

Wer zum Teufel war dieser Kerl?

Und warum war er hier gelandet?

Was wollten Sie von ihm?

Und vor allem…was stimmte mit diesem Kerl nicht?

„Wer…sind Sie?", fragte Shizuo in den Ohren von einigen anderen vielleicht dümmlich, doch Muroko wusste genau, inwiefern der blonde Mann sie gemeint hatte. Der alte Mann verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„Schön, dass Sie sich etwas beruhigt haben, Heiwajima-san. Folgen Sie mir. Ich werde Sie aufklären.", begann Muroko und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den eingeengten Raum.

Einen Moment zögerte Shizuo, während er die junge Frau und den anderen Mann anstarrte. Doch diese deuteten ihm mit einem Handwink an, Muroko zu folgen. Die junge Dame wagte es sogar zu lächeln. Shizuo zischte unwillig, bevor er sich schnurstracks umwandte und dem älteren Mann folgte.

„Wissen Sie denn nicht mehr was passiert ist?", fragte ihn Muroko von vorne, als er einen kleineren Gang hinunter lief und dann mittendrin stehen blieb. Es schien ihn nicht zu scheren, dass Shizuo theoretisch einen Angriff von hinten starten konnte.

„Nein, verdammt! Würde ich sonst fragen? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin oder wer Sie überhaupt sind! Haben Sie mich entführt? Ist das wieder so ein Spiel von dieser Pest?!"

Shizuo spürte die Wut zurückkommen, wie eine Explosion in einem Vulkan. Muroko drehte sich mit halbem Körper zu ihm um und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Pest?", kam es fragend von ihm und Shizuo knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.

„ _Izaya Orihara_! Und nun tun Sie doch nicht so, als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würden. Sie wurden mit Sicherheit vom ihm angeheuert, um mich zu entführen!"

Muroko blickte ihn erst verdutzt an, bevor er begann zu lachen. Er beugte sich sogar ein Stück hinunter, so als ob sein ganzer Körper vor Lachen verkrampfte. Shizuo blinzelte irritiert.

„Sie wissen also wirklich gar nichts mehr? Rein  _gar nichts_?", fragte Muroko dann, als er sich beruhigt hatte. Shizuo zögerte.

„Was ist denn passiert, zum Teufel nochmal? Erklären Sie es mir doch endlich! Warum bin ich hier?", rief Shizuo wütend aus und war nahe dran, sich erneut Muroko am Kragen zu schnappen. Dieser olle Schnösel sollte lieber mit der Sprache rausrücken. Denn so langsam konnte er die unbändige Wut in seinem Inneren nicht mehr wirklich unterdrücken. Und wenn er noch-

„Izaya Orihara ist ein Vampir."

Der Satz wurde mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit ausgesprochen, dass Shizuos Mund sich überrascht öffnete. Muroko sah ihn ernst an und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass das Ganze ein Scherz gewesen war.

Das war der Grund? Der Grund dafür, dass er hier sein musste? Weil Izaya Orihara ein… _Vampir_ war?

Die ersten paar Sekunden blieb er unruhig stehen und zweifelte tatsächlich an seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, bevor er realisierte, dass Muroko ihn auf den Arm nehmen musste. Es konnte nicht anders sein.

„Oh ja, und ich bin ein Engel.", gab Shizuo ironisch von sich, „Sie rücken besser mit der Wahrheit heraus, denn ich bin in keiner guten Stimmung mich von Ihnen verarschen zu lassen."

„Oh ich veräppele Sie keineswegs.", erwiderte der andere.

„Ich  _sagte_ , verarschen Sie mich nicht, alter Mann!", knurrte Shizuo und ließ bereits die Fäuste knacken, um sie im nächstmöglichen Moment einsetzen zu können.

Auf Murokos Lippen stahl sich ein lasches Lächeln.

„Es ist verständlich, dass Sie so reagieren, aber-"

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen das Märchen abkaufe? Ein Vampir? Izaya? Ganz ehrlich, da hatte die Pest schon bessere Lügengeschichten auf Lager."

Muroko seufzte daraufhin und zog sich seine Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Muss ich Ihnen erst einen Vampir zeigen, damit Sie mir glauben, Heiwajima-san?"

Daraufhin wusste Shizuo beim besten Willen nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Es  _gibt_  und  _gab_  auch keine Vampire, was bitte wollte er ihm dann also zeigen? Und was hatte ein Vampir mit ihm und seiner aktuellen Lage hier zu tun?

Muroko schien Shizuos Stillschweigen als eine Zustimmung gelesen zu haben, denn er wandte sich um und deutete mit seiner Hand an, dass Shizuo ihm folgen sollte. Noch völlig verdutzt und auch verwirrt setzte Shizuo seine Beine in Bewegung, doch noch immer verstand er die Situation nicht.

Was ging hier ab? Glaubten die tatsächlich, dass er ihnen das Märchen abkaufte, indem sie ihm einen…Vampir zeigten? Ein Wesen, das es gar nicht gab? Wie denn? War das alles etwa ein Plan von diesem elendigen Bastard…?

„Es ist gleich dort vorne. Sie brauchen nur links um die Ecke und Sie können sich einen  _Frischblüter_  ansehen.", sprach Muroko von vorne, als er sich während des Ganges mit dem Kopf zu ihm zurückblickte und dann mit der Hand zur linken Seite wies.

 _Frischblüter_?

Was zum Teufel meinte-

Aber als Shizuo schließlich an der riesigen Glasscheibe zum Stehen kam, verstummten seine Gedanken und er hatte nur Augen für das Wesen, das unter ihnen wild in einem metallischen Käfig randalierte. Es war eine Frau, vielleicht mittleren Alters, mit schwarzen Haaren. Sie hatte blutrote Augen, die wild hin und her gingen, wobei sie in ihrem Käfig umhertigerte, wie ein Tier. Die Frau machte hektische Bewegungen um sich herum und schien die Wissenschaftler, die um den Käfig herum standen wie Gaffer, anzuknurren. Sie sprang im nächsten Moment an die hohen Gitterstäbe, hing wie ein Affe an den Metallstangen und versuchte sich auseinander zu biegen, jedoch schrie sie danach gellend auf und es war so laut, dass selbst Shizuo es hinter dem dicken Panzerglas hören konnte.

Die Frau sprang zurück und betrachtete wütend ihre Hände, die leicht dampften und als Shizuo genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass die Haut des Wesens sich grau verfärbt hatte.

Shizuo trat einen Schritt zurück.

Was in aller Welt war das? Es…es war ein Mensch…aber irgendwie auch nicht. Sie sah aus wie eine Frau, benahm sich aber wie ein wildes Tier.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie doch überrascht, nicht wahr?", säuselte Muroko und gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, während er den blonden Mann von der Seite aus beobachtete.

„Was zum Teufel wird hier gespielt? Was ist mit der Frau los? Habt ihr sie betäubt?"

Shizuo wandte sich wild um und funkelte Muroko wütend an.

„Sie sind wirklich schwer von Begriff, Heiwajima-san…", Muroko schüttelte gespielt den Kopf, „Ich sagte Ihnen ja, ich werde Ihnen einen Vampir zeigen. Et voilà! Ein Vampir!"

Der alte Mann gestikulierte seine Hand auf die Glasscheibe nach unten.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort! Ihr müsst die arme Frau betäubt haben und-"

Muroko unterbrach ihn.

„Zu komisch. Alle anderen, die ich bei mir aufgenommen habe, haben spätestens bei dem bloßen Anblick eines Vampires an diese widerwertigen Wesen geglaubt. Aber Sie…"

Muroko seufzte und schien es anstrengend zu finden, Shizuo weiterhin die Existenz eines Vampires zu erklären.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚aufgenommen'?"

Welche anderen? Hieß das, dieser alte Schnösel hatte bereits andere Leute entführen und sie glauben lassen, es gäbe Vampire? Wozu? Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Sehen Sie genau hin, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko und ignorierte Shizuos Frage. „Die Frau dort unten hat blutrote Augen. Haben Sie so etwas schon mal im Alltag gesehen? Ich sage es Ihnen: Nein! Menschen haben braune, blaue, grüne oder graue Augen, aber keine blutrote Farbe."

Shizuo war einerseits wütend und wollte dem Wichtigtuer am Liebsten auf die Fresse hauen, doch andererseits wollte er nun endlich wissen, um was es hier ging, weshalb er widerwillig nach unten sah und sich noch einmal die Frau genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Es ist eines der Hauptmerkmale an Vampiren. Viele verstecken ihre wahre Augenfarbe, indem sie Kontaktlinsen tragen. Doch wenn sie durstig und im Begriff sind ihr Opfer zu beißen…dann leuchten sie so stark, dass selbst Kontaktlinsen nicht mehr helfen."

Muroko hob beide Hände in einer hilflosen Pose und schüttelte den Kopf. Shizuo musste gegen seinen Willen zugeben, dass die Frau wirklich rote Augen hatte.

So rote Augen wie…

Wie…

Es schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Shizuos Kopf begann zu schmerzen, als ihn verschwommene Bilder trafen. Er kniff zischend die Augen zusammen, während er sich den Kopf hielt und sich anscheinend an die Momente erinnerte, nachdem er den Floh gejagt hatte.

„Hnngh…!"

Es waren rote Augen, schwarze Haare und ein widerliches Fuchsgesicht.

 _Izaya_.

Er hatte ihn angestarrt, ihn  _festgehalten_ , mit diesen roten Augen.

„Oh? Sie scheinen sich nach und nach zu erinnern. Erstaunlich…", kommentierte Muroko überrascht, als er Shizuo angestrengtes Stöhnen wahrgenommen hatte. Shizuo blinzelte gegen den Schmerz in seinem Kopf und sah wieder zu der Frau herunter.

Izaya hatte dieselben roten Augen. Spielte ihm sein Gehirn bloß einen Streich? Das konnte doch nicht alles wahr sein!

„Die Frau dort unten ist aber nicht nur ein Vampir, Heiwajima-san. Sie ist ein Frischblüter."

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Sie elendiger-"

Shizuo schaffte es nicht einmal seine Beleidigung auszusprechen, da unterbrach ihn der alte Mann.

„Sie müssen mir zuhören, Heiwajima-san, oder Sie werden  _gar nichts_  verstehen. Wenn Sie erst einmal wieder draußen sind, werden Sie die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen. Sie müssen darauf vorbereitet sein."

Der alte Mann sprach wirklich so, als ob sie ihn doch gehen ließen. Aber das konnte ja schlecht die Wahrheit sein…oder? Shizuo entschied, Muroko anzuhören, was auch immer er ihm noch für einen Humbug erzählen wollte. Muroko sah seine stumme Zustimmung in seinem wütenden Blick, also fuhr er fort.

„Frischblüter sind frisch verwandelte Vampire. Sie sind Neugeborene und müssen sich erst einmal an ihren neuen Körper und ihre Fähigkeiten gewöhnen. Gewöhnlich sind sie eine Woche lang im Blutrausch, was sie absolut gefährlich macht. Sie können sich nicht kontrollieren und fallen jeden Menschen an, der ihnen über den Weg läuft."

So wild wie sich die Frau in dem Käfig verhielt, schien das sogar Sinn zu machen. Jedoch glaubte Shizuo ihm trotzdem nicht.

„Ein weiteres Merkmal für Vampire sind die Eckzähne. Bei Vampiren sind sie auffällig spitz und verwandeln sich in wahre Saugzähne, sobald sie kurz davor sind ihr Mahl einnehmen. Sehen Sie nur Heiwajima-san! Sie bringen ihr nun die nächste Mahlzeit."

Neugierig, angeekelt und irgendwie auch verblüfft, starrte Shizuo hinunter und beobachtete das Geschehen. Einer der Wissenschaftler in dem weißen Kittel platzierte etwas Seltsames auf einen Tisch mit Rollen und erst, als sich das Ding in Bewegung setzte, realisierte Shizuo das es ein Roboter war. Er fuhr langsam Richtung Käfig, der Arm fuhr aus und dann sah Shizuo erst, was genau es war.

Ein Tierkadaver.

„Wir testen gerade, ob ein Frischblüter auch mit Tierblut zurechtkommt oder ob es wahrhaftig Menschblut braucht.", erklärte Muroko, doch Shizuos Blick lag immer noch auf der wilden Frau.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, je näher der Roboter mit dem Kadaver kam.

Als der Arm durch die Gitterstäbe reichte, kreischte die Frau plötzlich auf und sprang auf die Mahlzeit wie eine Bestie. Sie riss durch rohe Gewalt den Tierleichnahm zu Boden und biss einmal kräftig zu.

Shizuo musste schlucken vor Übelkeit, die ihm die Speiseröhre hochkroch. Er konnte ganz genau sehen, wie die Frau schluckte. Sie aß nicht…sie  _schluckte_. Shizuo erstarrte zu Eis, als sein Kopf ihm erneut Bilder zeigte.

Das Geräusch rauschte in seinen Ohren, das wie Wasser durch einen Strohhalm klang. So laut, so-

Betäubend.

Sein eigenes Blut.

 _Izaya_.

Schwarze Haare, rote Augen und ein Fuchsgesicht. Schon wieder. Oder immer noch…? Plötzliche Schmerzen durchzogen seinen gesamten Körper, beginnend bei der Quelle des ganzen Übels…den Hals. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde ohnmächtig werden.

„Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo schreckte aus der Erinnerung zurück wie eine Welle das Meer traf und begegnete dem fragenden Blick von Muroko. Der blonde Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Selbst mit Drogen im Blut würde ein Mensch so etwas nie machen, wie diese Frau dort unten es tat. Als Shizuo erneut hinblickte, wischte sich die Frau gerade unwirsch über den Mund und es entstand ein blutiger Streifen. Ihre Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so stark, doch noch immer tigerte sie unruhig hin und her.

„Bislang ist uns nur aufgefallen, dass der Frischblüter zwar mit Tierblut gesättigt ist, sich jedoch nicht beruhigen lässt."

Als Muroko erneut sprach, wandte Shizuo den Kopf in seine Richtung. Der alte Mann sah mit voller Abscheu hinunter zu der Frau und zog sich seine Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht. Er seufzte.

„Sie ist der erste Frischblüter, den wir ergattern konnten und doch müssen wir sie bald entfernen. Was für eine Schande…"

Wütend auf Muroko und auch immer noch verwirrt darüber, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, fuhr Shizuo herum und funkelte ihn an.

„Seid ihr denn völlig übergeschnappt? Was macht ihr hier? Menschenversuche? Was habt ihr der Frau angetan, dass sie zu diesem Biest geworden ist? Huh?!"

Shizuo war unbewusst direkt vor Murokos Nase getreten, doch der ältere Mann wich nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil. Er erwiderte den scharfen Blick von Shizuo und hob den Kopf an.

„Nicht  _wir_  haben der Frau etwas angetan, Heiwajima-san. Wir nicht."

Was?

Shizuo öffnete bereits den Mund um wütend zu antworten, doch Muroko fuhr bereits fort.

„Sie ist zu diesem Biest geworden, weil ein anderer Vampir sie verwandelt hat."

Verwandelt? Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Was erzählte er da überhaupt? Wusste dieser alte Schnösel überhaupt, wie er sich anhörte? Shizuo öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als Muroko bereits weiter sprach.

„Als wir sie gefunden haben, war es bereits zu spät. Und nun ist sie hier."

Shizuo verlor die Geduld.

„Ihr seid doch alle völlig übergeschnappt! Ich habe genug von euren Experimenten. Ich gehe!"

Schnaubend wandte Shizuo sich um und wühlte in seinem Jackett nach seinem Handy.

„Mag sein, dass wir in Ihren Augen wie Verrückte erscheinen mögen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass Sie Ihr Leben nicht mehr wie vorher leben werden können. Sie täten gut daran, uns erklären zu lassen."

Shizuo ignorierte Murokos Geplänkel, sondern suchte weiterhin nach seinem Handy. Er musste die Polizei rufen oder irgendjemanden Bescheid sagen…! Doch als er fast alle Taschen durchsucht hatte und weder Handy noch seine Schlüssel fand, wurde er unruhig. Seine Zigaretten waren auch verschwunden!

„Suchen Sie nur weiter, Heiwajima-san, aber Sie werden hier drin nicht telefonieren können. Vom Rauchen ganz zu schweigen. Blackberry Blue. Die Marke habe ich auch eine Zeit lang geraucht. Sehr süß."

Mit einem Ausdruck der töten konnte, wandte Shizuo seinen Kopf zurück und starrte Muroko an, wie ein Jäger sein Opfer.

„Sie wagen es, mich zu bestehlen?"

Muroko musste daraufhin lachen.

„Spricht man so mit seinem Lebensretter, Heiwajima-san, also ich bitte Sie! Ich glaube, Sie würden es mir verzeihen, dass ich ihre Wertsachen konfisziert habe, wenn Sie dafür weiter leben können."

„Lebensretter? Sie haben wirklich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun! Wann haben Sie mich bitte gerettet, Sie Wichtigtuer?"

Was stimmte nicht mit diesem Kerl in seinem teuren Satin-Anzug? Tat sich hier auf, als eine wichtige Person? Als ein Samariter? Muroko schob sich seinen Ärmel hoch, sodass eine teure, golden verzierte Uhr zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich würde sagen…vor exakt fünf Stunden und neununddreißig Minuten."

Verdutzt über diese Antwort, wusste Shizuo im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Ausdruck.

„Hat es mit diesem elendigen Bastard zu tun?", fragte Shizuo knurrend.

„Wenn Sie mit  _elendigen Bastard_  Izaya Orihara meinen, dann ja."

Muroko grinste ihn frech an und dieses Mal wusste Shizuo, dass er in seine Falle getappt war.

„Na los! Spucken Sie es endlich aus, Sie alter Schnösel!"

Muroko ignorierte die simple Beleidigung und trat stattdessen auf ihn zu. Exakt einen Meter vor ihm, blieb er stehen.

„Sie waren eines seiner Opfer, Heiwajima-san.", begann Muroko bedeutend und Shizuo schnaubte daraufhin.

„Natürlich war ich das. Das war ich schon immer. Seit wir uns kennen, macht er mir das Leben zur Hölle. Erzählen Sie mir was Neues!"

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, Heiwajima-san. Sie waren eines seiner  _neusten_  Opfer. Er hat Sie  _gebissen_. Izaya Orihara hat von Ihnen  _Blut getrunken_. Und das nicht zu wenig…"

Shizuo war sprachlos und stand wie angewurzelt da. Sein Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder.

Das…das war ein Scherz. Es musste ein Scherz nahm ihn auf den Arm.

Niemals würde Izaya-

Dann kamen die Bilder wieder; schossen auf ihn ein wie ein Pfeil auf die Zielscheibe. Wieder diese schwarzen Haare, diese roten Augen, die ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen. Und dann der Biss.

Shizuo sah blinzelnd, wie sich Izayas Hände um seinen Hals lockerten und stattdessen seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite drückten. Shizuo hatte gedacht es wäre vorbei, hatte gedacht, es würde aufhören und der Floh würde ihm sagen es war alles nur ein Traum und er würde aufwachen. Aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes an seinem Hals gespürt und zwei Sekunden später realisiert, dass es eine Zunge war, die über seine Haut fuhr, wie eine Schlange. Es war Izaya, es  _musste_  Izaya gewesen sein. Aus Reflex hatte Shizuo gestöhnt, doch was danach kam, war weitaus Schlimmer.

Es kam ein höllischer Schmerz. Wie ein Feuer hatte es sich plötzlich ausgebreitet, brannte an seinem Hals am Stärksten. Schwindel hatte ihn dann überfallen wie eine Lawine, zusammen mit einem Taubheitsgefühl, dass sich vom Hals auf seinen kompletten Körper ausbreitete. Und dann dieses Geräusch.

Shizuo erinnerte sich wieder, hörte es ganz genau, als ob es gerade live passierte. Es war ein Saugen, ein Schlürfen, so laut, dass es nur noch dieses eine Geräusch gab. Immer und immer wieder.

Shizuo begann zu keuchen.

„Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo schreckte auf, sah Murokos Gesicht vor sich und er stand so nahe vor ihm, dass der alte Mann ihm schon fast besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte.

„Erinnern Sie sich?"

Der blonde Mann nickte nur klomm und konnte es immer noch nicht ganz verstehen. Izaya hatte ihn wahrhaftig gebissen.  _Gebissen_. Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

Aber nicht nur gebissen, sondern auch gegen die Wand gedrückt, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein lästiger Käfer. Und selbst zuvor noch…hatte er dem Floh nicht sogar einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst? Und was war dann passiert? Diese elendige Pest war einfach wieder aufgestanden.

Einfach so.

Stimmte es etwa, was dieser Wichtigtuer erzählt hatte? Sollte es wirklich Vampire geben?

„Glauben Sie mir jetzt, Heiwajima-san?", fragte Muroko ihn direkt, als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Der alte Mann in dem Anzug verengte seine Augen, als er den blonden Mann genau beobachtete. Shizuo blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Ich…Ich bin nicht überzeugt, Muroko-san. Aber ich bin bereit, Ihnen zuzuhören. Also erzählen Sie endlich. Was genau ist passiert vor sechs Stunden?"

Der blonde Mann trat entschlossen einen Schritt auf ihn zu und auf Murokos Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln, weil er wusste, dass er ihn hatte.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Heiwajima-san. Folgen Sie mir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich melde mich zurück mit dem zweiten Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr seid noch nicht erfroren bei den eisigen Temperaturen? Also ich zumindest hab mich in die Wärme meines Zimmers zurückgezogen und fleißig in die Tasten gehauen. Bin momentan sehr inspiriert, was vermutlich an mehreren interessanten Ereignissen lag, heh. Über Kritik und Meinungen freue ich mich wie immer sehr, also raus damit! :)


	3. Hunter

„Ehhhhh?“

Der Ausruf schallte einmal quer durch den gesamten Raum und beinahe hätte Izaya ihm eine Kopfnuss gegeben. Mit Sicherheit hatten es sogar die Nachbarn durch die Wand gehört. Konnte er nicht ruhiger sein?

„Und ich soll dir nun glauben, dass _du_ …“ Der braunhaarige Mann machte einen Fingerzeig auf Izayas Person, „ _einfach so_ vor ihnen geflüchtet bist und dich dabei verletzt hast? Oh nein, das ist nicht die Wahrheit, Izaya.“

Natürlich wusste er es.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Warum sollte er ihm diese halbherzige Lüge auch abkaufen?

Als Izaya ihn nur genervt anstarrte, stand der andere Mann seufzend von seinem runden Rollstuhl auf und hantierte währenddessen in seinem Koffer herum.

„Du weißt schon, dass es nun schmerzhaft wird.“, kommentierte der Mann in dem weißen Arztkittel, während er immer noch die Nase in seinem Koffer hatte und anscheinend nicht das Objekt fand, was er brauchte.

„Entfernst du nun die Kugel oder nicht?“, gab Izaya genervt von sich und war heilendes froh, wenn er hier erstmal raus wäre. Immerhin hatte er sieben verpasste Anrufe und konnte momentan nicht zurückrufen. Es war ungeheuerlich…

„Gegen volle Bezahlung gerne!“, rief der braunhaarige Arzt und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen und Werkzeug in der Hand zu ihm um. Izaya saß auf der Operationsliege und hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen, um ihm seine verletzte Schulter zu präsentieren, doch jetzt wo er seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen mit einer Spritze und einer Pinzette auf ihn zukommen sah, wurde ihm beinahe übel.

„Shinra…das ist nicht dieses seltsame Zeug, was du mir letztes Mal verabreicht hast, oder?“

„Oh doch, das ist es. Und es ist das einzige Betäubungsmittel, das bei Vampiren hilft. Also beschwere dich nicht.“, erklärte Shinra wie selbstverständlich, ließ sich zurück auf den Rollstuhl plumpsen, während er näher rückte.

„Vergiss es. Da ertrage ich lieber die Schmerzen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, drei Tage im Bett zu verbringen.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Shinra erstaunt und blinzelte ihn fragend an.

Izaya nickte.

„Nun gut, du wolltest es so. Halt dich an der Lehne fest. Möchtest du etwas wo du drauf beißen kannst?“

Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Sehr witzig Shinra. Nun mach dich an die Arbeit oder ich mach es selbst.“

„Woher diese üble Laune, hm?“, hinterfragte Shinra und musterte Izayas Gesichtsausdruck, doch das einzige das ihm auffiel waren seine Augen. Die Iris war eine Mischung aus einem schwachen Rot und Dunkelbraun, beinahe Schwarz. Das konnte nur eines heißen…

„Du hattest ein Mahl. Und dann? Was ist passiert? Hat dich die Bruderschaft erwischt? Bei dir ist das jedoch sehr ungewöhnlich, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf.“

Izaya zischte.

Dieser verdammte Untergrundarzt…

Shinra Kishitani war einer seiner einzigen Bekannten, die er sogar schon fast als einen Freund abstempeln konnte. Sie kannten sich seit der Oberstufe an der Raira, derselben Schule, an dem er auch Shizuo kennengelernt hatte. Shinra war einer der interessantesten Menschen an der gesamten Schule, einer der Hauptgründe, warum Izaya ihn analysieren wollte. Er wollte wissen, wieso Shinra so anders agierte, wie seine Mitmenschen. Es blieb bei einer Freundschaft, die Izaya nicht wirklich als Freundschaft bezeichnen wollte. Wohl eher wollte er es einfach nicht zugeben. Der Nachteil an dieser...Bekanntschaft war, dass Shinra ihn inzwischen lesen konnte wie ein Buch.

„Oho! Shinra sorgt sich um mich! Was würde wohl Celty dazu sagen?“, neckte Izaya den Untergrundarzt und wusste, dass er ihn mit dem Thema Celty gut ablenken konnte. Shinras Blick wurde dunkel.

„Lass Celty aus dem Spiel. Sie ist noch so unschuldig und rein…!“ Shinra nahm die Hände ans Gesicht und schloss theatralisch die Augen.

Izaya seufzte.

Celty Sturluson war Shinras Lebensgefährtin und Mitbewohnerin dieser…ja, eigentlich schon halben Praxis, so oft wie Shinra hier Patienten operierte. Das hier sowohl Menschen als auch Vampire behandelt wurden, war das wahrhaft Interessante.

„Nun gut, ich fange an.“

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung stach Shinra ihm plötzlich in das Fleisch seiner Schulter und Izaya konnte einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich hab dich ja gefragt, ob du was zum Draufbeißen brauchst…aber nein!“, kommentierte der Arzt lässig als er während der kleinen Operation Izayas Zähneknirschen hören konnte.

„Halt…die…Klappe…“, zischte Izaya und krampfte sich tatsächlich in die Lehne des Operationstisches.

Der ganze Vorfall war gerade mal einige Stunden her und doch verfolgte es Izaya immer noch. Sie hatten ihn gefunden; ohne Zweifel. Er würde Bescheid wissen.

Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kannten, hatte Shizuo es nie herausgefunden. Er war einfach zu begriffsstutzig. An seiner Schule damals hatte es auch einige Lehrer gegeben, die Vampire waren und keiner hatte es jemals bemerkt. Es war ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz, das es nicht zu brechen galt.

Die Existenz von Vampiren muss geheim gehalten werden. Koste es, was es wolle.

Und dafür würde die Regierung schon sorgen.

Es war nur trotzdem unangenehm, da Izaya nicht wusste, wie er nun Shizuo gegenüber treten sollte. Diese verdammten Maden würden ihm mit Sicherheit alles erklären, was er wissen musste, um ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Shizuo würde ihn jagen. Nicht, dass es nicht auch schon vorher so gewesen war, aber dennoch… Was sollte er ihm sagen, sollten sie sich über den Weg laufen?

_Hi Shizu-chan, dein Blut letztens war übrigens sehr lecker!_

Ekel wallte in ihm hoch als er nur daran dachte.

Mit Sicherheit _nicht_.

Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er bloß von Shizuo Heiwajima trinken können?

Von seinem _Erzfeind_?

Izaya krampfte vor Wut auf sich selbst die Finger stärker in den Behandlungstisch, als Shinra die Kugel gerade mit einem Werkzeug gefasst hatte.

Es war Fummelarbeit und Izaya hatte das Gefühl, dass Shinra sich dieses Mal extra Zeit ließ und absichtlich ein wenig in seinem Fleisch herum stocherte. Vielen Dank, Shinra.

„Also wer war dieses Mal dein Opfer?“

Izaya öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf Shinra, der nun endlich die silberne Kugel heraus genommen hatte und sie in ein Schälchen klimpern ließ.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Opfer?“, gab Izaya zurück und sprang bereits auf die Füße. Er betrachtete skeptisch seine Wunde. Sie war bereits dabei, sich zu schließen.

Sie verwendeten nur reines Silber, das leider immer noch sehr schädlich bei Vampiren war und die Selbstheilung verhinderte. Ein paar mehr davon und der Körper würde sterben. Die Kugeln waren dabei am Schlimmsten. Messern und Schwertern hingegen konnte man besser ausweichen und waren nur im Nahkampf gefährlich. Doch soweit würde Izaya diese Maden nicht einmal kommen lassen.

„Nun ja…es kommt nicht oft vor, dass du dich von der Bruderschaft treffen lässt, Izaya. Und das direkt nach einem Mahl. Es ist nur natürlich, dass ich da neugierig werde.“

Shinra zog sich die weißen Handschuhe aus und lächelte den Informanten unheimlich an. Izaya funkelte zurück. Dieser Besserwisser von einem Arzt wusste einfach nicht, wo er den Schlussstrich ziehen musste.

„Meine Opfer haben dich nicht zu interessieren, Shinra. Oder soll ich deine Patientenliste weiterleiten, die du so hartnäckig versuchst vor mir geheim zu halten?“

Izaya wusste, dass er Shinra damit in eine Ecke drang, aus der er nicht mehr hinaus kam. Der Arzt verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„So wichtig ist dein Opfer also? Hmm, sehr mysteriös, wenn du mich fragst. Oder hast du dich etwa in die gute Frau verliebt und willst nicht, dass ich es weiß? Ahh, Izaya, das hättest du mir doch gleich sagen sollen!“

Von den einen auf den anderen Moment wechselte Shinra von seinem ernsten und wissenden in seinen verspielten und neckischen Charakter. Izaya musste sich zusammen reißen, um ihn nicht ins Gesicht zu blaffen, dass Shizuo ganz bestimmt nicht _wichtig_ war!

„Nächstes Mal vielleicht.“, erwähnte Izaya, als wäre es eine unwichtige Sache.

Aber in Wahrheit hatte Shinra ihn getroffen.

Er musste wohl immer noch von der ganzen Situation mit Shizuo überfordert sein, wenn selbst Shinra ihm seine Unruhe anmerkte.

„Du weißt genau wie ich, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird. Los, erzähl es mir! Tu deinem alten Freund einen Gefallen und erzähl mir eine spannende Romanze! Hast du sie vielleicht zum Essen eingeladen? Oder zu einem Drink an eine Bar?“, drängte Shinra euphorisch und seine Augen leuchteten so stark, dass Izaya dachte, es würden bald Sterne hinaus schießen.

Wie sehr ihn dabei die letzten Worte an die ganze Situation mit Shizuo erinnerten, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

„Tut mir Leid Shinra, das ist eine private Angelegenheit.“, sagte Izaya und grinste ihn verhöhnt an.

„Ach komm schon du alter Langweiler! Vielleicht war sie ja die Frau deines Lebens und du lässt sie einfach alles vergessen, was ihr erlebt habt! Ich finde das grauenvoll. Wie kannst du das nur immer und immer wieder? Dieses…Vergessen? Das könnte ich Celty niemals antun!“

Izaya grinste, während er sich sein Shirt überzog und zurecht zupfte. Das „Vergessen“, wie es Shinra nannte war eines der wichtigsten Dinge, die Vampire nach einem Mahl durchführen sollten, wenn sie nicht gefasst oder entdeckt werden wollten. Ihm selbst war es absolut egal, ob seine Opfer ihn vergaßen, doch Shinra hingegen war so vernarrt in seine Mitbewohnerin Celty, dass er dieses Ritual nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wenn er selbst ein Vampir wäre. Izaya wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er beneidete Shinra um seine Beziehung zu Celty. Der Arzt schien ihr Wesen so akzeptieren, wie sie nun einmal war. Und umgekehrt. Celty war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise naiv, konnte aber auch bestimmend ihre Meinung kundtun.

Und sie war eine Dullahan.

Die einzige Gattung ihrer Art, die Izaya je in Japan zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch auch Celty war für ihresgleichen etwas Besonderes: Sie war eine Dullahan ohne Kopf. Deshalb trug sie immer einen quietschgelben Motoradhelm und ihr wahres Ich zu vertuschen. Sie war genauso wenig normal, wie Izaya selbst. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Shinra tatsächlich ein Vampir und er Celty beißen würde…  
„Du vergisst dabei eine wichtige Tatsache, Shinra. Ich trinke nie zweimal von demselben.“, erwiderte der Informant schließlich und schnappte sich seine Plüschjacke von dem Stuhl. Es war der Moment, in dem Shinra ihn wissend angrinste, als Izaya wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Demselben? Es war also ein ‚Er‘?“, fragte der Arzt und richtete sich grinsend seine Brille.

Izaya seufzte.

Würde er jemals Ruhe geben?

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht nur weibliche Opfer habe, Shinra…“

„Ja, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass dein letztes Opfer ein männliches Opfer war. Und dieses Opfer hat dich aus der Bahn geworfen.“

Shinra stützte sich auf den Tisch ab und lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Izaya hingegen verengte die Augen.

_Dieser…_

Izaya fluchte innerlich.

„Niemand hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich bin Izaya Orihara, Tokyos bester Informant in Tokyo. Ich helfe den Menschen aus ihrer Notlage, verkaufe Informationen und manchmal sorge ich dafür, dass einige Leute das bekommen, was sie verdienen~“, säuselte Izaya, gestikulierte mit seinen Händen durch die Luft und versuchte somit vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Direkt danach schnappte er sich in einer flinken Bewegung seine Plüschjacke und zog sie sich über die Schultern.

„Ich behalte das im Auge, Izaya. Irgendwann werde ich deine große Liebe kennenlernen.“

„Du bekommst deine Bezahlung auf das übliche Konto.“, sagte Izaya schroff und ignorierte dabei Shinras Geschwafel, während er sich von dem Arzt abwandte und Richtung Wohnungstür hinaus stiefelte.

Er hörte Shinra im Hintergrund seufzen, doch im Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Flink fischte er in seiner rechten Jackentasche nach seinem schwarzen Handy und klappte es auf, während er durch die Haustür huschte und danach die Treppe hinunter sprintete.

Seine Kunden würden nicht ewig auf ihn warten.

Und die Bruderschaft leider auch nicht.

 

☥

 

 

Der Gang durch den Muroko ihn führte wurde mit jedem Schritt edler. Die Dekoration wechselte von trist und unauffällig, zu teuren Gegenständen und farblichen Untermalungen wie zum Beispiel die seltsamen großen Pflanzen die an der hinteren Ecke platziert waren. Waren das etwa Palmen…?

Shizuo runzelte immer mehr die Stirn und hatte immer noch keine Idee, wo genau er überhaupt war. Eine Frage, die ihm der alte Schnösel mit Sicherheit gleich beantworten würde.

Der ältere Mann in dem grauen Sakko hielt schließlich an einer breiten Tür mit zwei Flügeln an, die er ohne weitere Probleme öffnete.

Der blonde Mann folgte dem anderen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt, damit Muroko sein Zittern nicht bemerkte. Der Nikotinmangel ließ ihn seltsame Zuckungen durchleben, die er nur unterdrücken konnte, indem er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich, Heiwajima-san. Setzen Sie sich wohin sie möchten.“, hieß ihn Muroko offensichtlich in seinem Büro willkommen, wenn Shizuo sich den gesamten Raum näher ansah. Ein klobiger Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichholz thronte in der hinteren Mitte des Raumes, zusammen mit mehreren Regalen, die links und rechts platziert waren. Unmengen von Büchern sammelten sich und Shizuo wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele es insgesamt sein mussten. Doch am Auffälligsten an diesem ganzen Zimmer waren die Waffen, die Stück für Stück an der Wand hingen. Erst war es ein uraltes Langschert, das bereits an den Rändern zu rosten begann, dann folgte ein gut erhaltenes Katana, danach kamen mehrere Handfeuerwaffen – dessen Unterschiede Shizuo niemals benennen konnte – und schließlich eine Schrotflinte, die durch ihr eigenartiges Aussehen von allen hervor stach. Sie wirkte sauber und gepflegt, doch die ganzen Schrammen und Kratzer erzählten das Gegenteil.

„Prächtig, finden Sie nicht auch? Sie hat meinem Mentor gehört.“, erzählte Muroko, als er bemerkt hatte, wie Shizuo vor der letzten Waffe stehen geblieben war.

Shizuo wandte eilig den Blick ab, als er das Gefühl bekam von diesem Gegenstand beinahe hypnotisiert zu werden.

„Schießen Sie los, Muroko-san.“

Der alte Mann gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

„Nun gut, Heiwajima-san…“

Er setzte sich nach einigen Schritten mit seinem Gehstock an den großen Schreibtisch und gab ein erleichterndes Stöhnen von sich, während er sich zurücklehnte. Shizuo beobachtete den anderen dabei angespannt und wusste nicht recht, was nun für eine Geschichte auf ihn zukommen mochte.

„Meine Männer haben mir erzählt, dass Sie in einer Bar Izaya Orihara getroffen haben. Sie wurden wütend auf ihn. Nicht, dass das etwas Ungewöhnliches bei Ihrer Beziehung wäre, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

Woher wussten sie von der Bar?

Shizuo verengte die Augen und gab ein leises Zischen von sich.

„Danach folgte wohl eine etwas längere – ich nenne es mal _Verfolgungsjagd_ – zwischen Ihnen, die aber anders verlief als sonst, habe ich Recht?“

Muroko brauchte keine Bestätigung von Shizuo, denn dieser schien sich an die einzelnen Fragmente bereits zu erinnern, als seine braunen Augen in die Vergangenheit reisten.

„Sie haben Izaya Orihara sogar mit ihrem Fausthieb erwischt. Fanden Sie das nicht merkwürdig?“

Und ob Shizuo das merkwürdig fand, doch das hatte er bis vorhin ja vergessen gehabt. Wieso auch immer er so etwas vergessen konnte. Der Floh war unvorsichtig gewesen, etwas, dass noch nie zuvor passiert war. Doch was noch viel merkwürdiger gewesen war…

Shizuo erinnerte sich.

„Und er hat ihren Schlag einfach toleriert, als hätten Sie ihn gar nicht in eine harte Betonwand geschmettert. Ganz schön stark im Nehmen, der alte Orihara Izaya…“

Für einen Moment sah Shizuo wie Muroko eine Grimasse zog und selbst mit seinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort war.

„Ist das etwa der nächste Beweis dafür, dass die Pest angeblich ein Vampir ist?“

Muroko schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schien innerlich über Shizuos Frage zu lachen.

„Ganz Recht. Vampire verfügen über eine unheimlich starke Körperkraft, wenn sie nur wollen. Oder was glauben Sie, warum Izaya Orihara Sie plötzlich mit nur einer Hand an die Wand drücken konnte?“

Für einen Moment war Shizuo zurück in der dunklen Gasse, sah die roten Augen, die ihn niederstarrten und beinahe meinte er sogar, wie er die filigranen Finger um seinen Hals spüren konnte. Immer fester, und fester…

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Izaya hat vorher nie-“

„Natürlich nicht, Heiwajima-san.“, unterbrach der alte Mann, „Würde er das machen, hätte er sich längst verraten. Denken Sie daran, Vampire leben _mit_ den Menschen und das muss auch so bleiben, oder sie werden vernichtet. Sie würden sich mit Sicherheit nicht so leichtsinnig selbst verraten.“

Vampire verdeckt unter ihnen?

Lebten zusammen mit den Menschen?

Das konnte er und wollte er einfach nicht glauben.

Muroko-san sprach so ernsthaft darüber, als würde er ihm etwas beichten.

„Aber wieso hat diese Pest dann seine… _Kraft_ gegen mich gewandt? Damit hat er sich doch verraten.“

Shizuo wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser zierliche, schleimige Bastard namens Izaya Orihara angeblich körperlich so stark war, wie er selbst.

„Eines müssen Sie wissen, Heiwajima-san. Wir beobachten Izaya Orihara bereits seit Jahren, und noch nie ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass er bei seinem Opfer gewalttätig geworden ist. Er ist ein vorsichtiger und gerissener Mann. Er sucht sich seine Opfer geschickt aus und trinkt nie zweimal von demselben Menschen. Das ist unter anderem einer der Gründe, warum es so verdammt schwierig ist, sein Jagdgebiet einzugrenzen.“

Aus Murokos Munde klang es so, als würde er über ein wildes Tier sprechen, dass ausgebüxt und nicht einzufangen war.

„Dass er bei Ihnen Gewalt angewandt hat, lässt daraus schließen, dass er nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Etwas an Ihnen hat Izaya Orihara irritiert. Und zwar so sehr, dass er sogar vergessen hat, Ihnen Ihr Mal zu entfernen.“

Shizuo Augen weiteten sich.

„Was für ein Mal?“

Muroko schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Haben Sie es denn noch gar nicht bemerkt?“

„Was habe ich nicht bemerkt, Sie verdammter Schnösel?“, entgegnete Shizuo grimmig und trat ungeduldig einen Schritt näher an den Schreibtisch.

„Das Pflaster an Ihrem Hals.“, erwiderte Muroko mit einer selbstverständlichen Ruhe in der Stimme.

Pflaster…?

Um sich schließlich ungläubig selbst zu überzeugen, tastete der blonde Mann an seinem Hals und tatsächlich – an seiner linken Seite, weiter oben in der Nähe seiner Ohren, konnte er tatsächlich ein dünnes Pflaster spüren, dass er so noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
„Was zum…?“, murmelte Shizuo ungläubig und riss sich das seltsame Pflaster mit einem

Ruck vom Hals und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die besagte Stelle. Nur ganz leicht

konnte er dort zwei runde Unebenheiten wahrnehmen, welche sogar begannen zu

schmerzen, als er sie berührte. Er zischte kurz.

„Hier, sehen Sie selbst.“, kam es von Muroko, als er ihm einen kleinen schwarzen

Handspiegel reichte. Immer noch irritiert tat Shizuo was er sagte.

Als er schließlich in den Spiegel blickte, konnte er kaum glauben, was er da sah. Zwei dunkelrote Punkte stachen aus seiner gebräunten Haut hervor, wie kleine Augen, die ihn anblickten.

„Oh! Es ist sogar bereits dabei zu verschwinden. Das ist ja interessant…“, rief der alte Mann

überrascht aus, als er sich aus seinem Schreibtischsessel erhob und auf ihn zu trottete.

„Darf ich?“, fragte Muroko als er mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen vor ihm stand und bereits

seine Hand gehoben hatte, in einem Versuch seinen Hals zu berühren. Shizuo war noch viel

zu überrascht darüber, dass er tatsächlich die Wunde eines Vampires an seinem Hals hatte, als dass

er Muroko abweisen konnte. Der blonde Mann nickte kurz.

Dann fuhr Muroko merkwürdig sanft über die zwei Punkte am Hals und strich sachte darüber

hinweg, als würde er etwas liebkosen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überfiel Shizuo, wodurch ein

unheimlicher Schauer ihn durchfuhr. Was zum Teufel war das?

Muroko schien es auch gemerkt zu haben, denn er nahm die Hand weg und richtete sich stattdessen seine Fedora. Shizuo berührte selbst nochmal die zwei Punkte.

Hatte Izaya ihn tatsächlich dort gebissen? Sollte die ganze Geschichte tatsächlich wahr sein?

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Sie bei uns aufzunehmen.“

Bei den Worten des alten Mannes, wandte Shizuo ruckartig den Kopf, sodass Muroko gezwungen war, zur Seite auszuweichen.

„ _Aufnehmen_? Seit wann bin ich irgendwo aufgenommen worden?“, fuhr Shizuo ihn an.

„Seitdem ich Ihr Leben gerettet habe. Denn ohne unsere Hilfe, wären Sie in dieser Gasse gestorben, Heiwajima-san.“  
Murokos Stimme war leise, jedoch eindringlich.

„Izaya Orihara hat Ihnen mehr Blut als nötig abgenommen, was für einen Vampir wie ihn sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie können von Glück sprechen, dass unsere Männer Izaya Orihara seit Jahren auf dem Radar haben. Somit konnten wir Sie mitnehmen und wieder aufpäppeln.“

Shizuo verstummte.

Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte waren diese

widerlichen Sauggeräusche, die ihn wohl ab sofort auf ewig begleiten würden. Das hieß aber trotzdem nicht, dass er irgendwo aufgenommen worden war und erst recht nicht ohne seine Einverständnis!

„Und wo zum Teufel bin ich aufgenommen worden? Beim Kreis der verrückten Wissenschaftler, die Vampire beobachten?“

Muroko lachte daraufhin kurz, bevor er ernst wurde.

„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen, von mir aus. Wir bezeichnen uns lieber als _Vampirjäger_ , Heiwajima-san.“ Shizuos Mund stand offen. Erst einmal die Tatsache, dass Vampire überhaupt existierten und nun sagte ihm dieser alte Knacker in seinem teuren Anzug, dass die Leute hier Vampirjäger waren? Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Vermutlich würde er morgen aufwachen und er hatte alles nur geträumt. Aber so sehr er sich wünschte, es wäre alles nur ein dummer Traum; eine Projektion seines Gehirns, so wusste Shizuo, dass es kein Traum war. Dafür war die Wunde an seinem Hals zu echt und auch alles andere, das er bislang gesehen hatte.

„Wo sind wir dann genau? Und sagen Sie nichts Falsches…!“, warnte Shizuo drohend.

Muroko verengte daraufhin die Augen.

„In Japan, Heiwajima-san. Um genauer zu sein sind wir in unserem Hauptquartier in Shibuya.“

Endlich mal etwas womit Shizuo etwas anfangen konnte. Also war dies sozusagen eine Geheimbasis?

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Heiwajima-san. Ich werde Ihnen die Einzelheiten erklären.“

„Die will ich gar nicht wissen, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Ich habe genug verrückte Sachen gehört!“

„ _Setzen Sie sich_.“

Mit eindeutigem Nachdruck in der Stimme, zwang ihn Muroko mit seinem kalten Blick dazu, seinem Befehl nachzukommen. Shizuo schluckte kurz, als er sich erinnerte, wie Muroko ihm vor kurzem sein Schwert gegen den Hals gepresst hatte. Shizuo sträubte sich zwar, doch nahm schließlich widerwillig in dem Sessel Platz. Als der alte Mann sah, dass der andere ihm gehorchte, zierte wieder ein lasches Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Heiwajima-san. Um mich kurz zu fassen: Ich möchte, dass Sie für uns arbeiten.“

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Arbeiten?

Was zum Teufel hatte der Kerl vor?

„Arbeiten? Ich will ganz sicher nicht in eure dreckigen Machenschaften gezogen werden, also vergessen Sie’s!“, widersprach Shizuo und funkelte den anderen an.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig und hören Sie mich an.“

Shizuo schnaubte, blieb aber still.

„Normalerweise rette ich keine Menschen, die von einem Vampir angefallen wurden, Heiwajima-san.“, begann Muroko, während er sich seine graue Fedora ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht schob, „Immerhin würde uns das Opfer endlich als Beweis für die Existenz eines Vampires dienen. Doch bei Ihnen habe ich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wollen Sie wissen wieso?“

Shizuo verzog nur grimmig das Gesicht und wollte auf Murokos kleines Antwort-Spiel nicht eingehen.

Muroko lachte erneut.

„Sie sind der erste Mensch, der sich mit Izaya Orihara messen konnte und der nicht gestorben ist. Sogar nach der heftigen Attacke, die selbst für einen Vampir wie ihn ungewöhnlich war.“

Der alte Mann verengte die Augen und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch, als wäre dort plötzlich etwas sehr Interessantes.

„Hah! Ich hatte bereits genug schwerwiegende Wunden und Verletzungen, von denen ich mich wieder erholt habe, also wundert es mich nicht, dass ich noch am Leben bin.“

Muroko sah ihn nur kurz an, bevor sein Blick wieder in eine andere Zeit schweifte.   
„Sie müssen wissen, Izaya Orihara ist kein normaler Vampir…“

Natürlich.

Diese ganze Geschichte wurde immer besser.

Klar war Izaya kein _normaler_ Vampir! Nein verdammt, er war einfach nur eine niederträchtige Pest, die das Leben anderer Menschen zur Hölle machte! Ob Vampir oder Mensch spielte dabei keine Rolle! Das würde keinen Unterschied machen!

„Izaya Orihara ist ein _reinblütiger_ Vampir. Einer der letzten ihrer Art – eine selten gewordene Spezies. Die meisten Vampire in Japan sind Mischlinge, welche halbe Menschen und halbe Vampire sind. Aber nicht Orihara Izaya.“

Reinblütig?

Oh, also war die Pest nun adelig? Sollte er ihn nun immer mit feinen Höflichkeitsfloskeln ansprechen? Und vielleicht verbeugen, wenn er ihn sah? Klar, sonst noch etwas?

Muroko stoppte kurz, als Shizuo ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche, Heiwajima-san, aber das werden sie demnächst noch genauer im Unterricht erfahren. Jedenfalls…“

Unterricht?

Was für _Unterricht_?

Dieser alte Mann war völlig übergeschnappt!

„Wir haben es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, Vampire zu jagen und auszurotten. Sie müssen aus dieser Welt verschwinden, ein für alle Mal. Täglich – beinahe sogar stündlich – verlieren Menschen auf der ganzen Welt durch diese Blutsauger einen geliebten Menschen. Denn es gibt mehr Mordfälle in denen Vampire verwickelt sind, als Menschen.“

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Das war doch nicht sein-

„Glauben Sie mir Heiwajima-san…“, sagte Muroko, der Shizuos ungläubigen Blick auffing, „Manchmal muss die Justiz nachhelfen, damit es aussah wie ein _gewöhnlicher_ _Mord_. Denn es gibt genug Vampire, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben und Unruhe stiften. Sie tauchen immer wieder auf. Und wieso? Weil immer wieder unschuldige Menschen in Vampire verwandelt werden. Sie trinken ohne Einverständnis Blut, nehmen das Leben anderer. Einfach so. Sie sind gierig, wild und gerissen, manche von ihnen sogar unzähmbar. Sie…“

Seine dunkle Stimme verebbte und es war das erste Mal, dass Shizuo so etwas wie Emotionen in seiner Stimme hörte. Er sah, wie Murokos Blick sich senkte, so als ob er an etwas Trauriges gedacht hatte. Dann hob er den Blick und Shizuo blieb still und hatte das erste Mal das Bedürfnis ihm wahrhaftig zuzuhören.

„Unsere Organisation existiert bereits seit mehreren Jahrzenten, Heiwajima-san. Wir versuchen unser Bestes seit etlichen Jahren, doch wir haben kaum Erfolg. Sie vermehren sich wie die Karnickel, indem sie andere Menschen in Vampire verwandeln.“

Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Hinzu kommt, dass einige wenige von Ihnen – darunter hauptsächlich die Reinrassigen – seltsame Kräfte verwenden können. Kräfte, die je nach Vampir und je nach Reinrassigkeit völlig unterschiedlich sind.“

„Kräfte? Jetzt flippen Sie aber wirklich aus, oder?“

Shizuo runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

Also wenn er gleich noch sagte, dass Aliens unter den Menschen waren, dann konnte er gute Nacht sagen! Doch statt ihm zu antworten, hob Muroko lediglich seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund, in einer Gestik, ruhig zu bleiben.

Shizuo knurrte.

„‚Wir müssen bei den Reinrassigen beginnen – das ist unsere einzige Chance.‘ Das hat damals mein Mentor gesagt, der bereits seit fast einem Jahrzehnt verstorben ist. Würden die Reinrassigen als Erstes verschwunden sein, wären die anderen Vampire ein Kinderspiel. Das wäre der Anfang des Todesliedes und es würde weiter gesungen werden, bis auch der letzte Blutsauger verschwunden ist.“

„Tolles Märchen! Und wo ist nun die Verbindung zu mir? Muroko-san, ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, dass sie mich gerettet haben. Aber nur weil Sie plötzlich behaupten müssen, der Floh wäre ein Vampir und hätte mich gebissen, heißt das nicht, dass ich plötzlich auch Vampire jagen möchte. Denn Sie wissen genau was ich von Ihnen und Ihrer Geschichte halte. Kommen Sie zum Punkt, oder ich werde gehen. Ob nun _mit_ oder _ohne_ Gewalt!“

Shizuo war nun aufgestanden und blickte den alten Mann herausfordernd an und dann erhob er sich ebenfalls; der lange Gehstock gefährlich in seiner rechten Hand.

„Selbst wenn Sie wollten, kämen Sie hier nicht heraus. Diese Anlage ist mehrfach gesichert und ganz besonders gegen Vampire. Und da diese Blutsauger genauso stark sind wie Sie selbst – _wie Sie ja nun seit Neustem wissen_ – werden Sie wohl kaum mit Gewalt hinaus kommen. Also, Heiwajima-san…bleiben Sie sitzen und hören Sie zu. Sie werden dieses Wissen brauchen.“

Shizuo schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit es auszuprobieren, Muroko-san. Gehen Sie mir weiter auf die Nerven mit ihren Märchen und es wird ein noch unangenehmer Tag für Sie werden, als sowieso schon! Dann werden Sie es bereuen, mich überhaupt gerettet zu haben!“

Der blonde Mann ließ seinen Nacken knacken und ballte seine Fäuste. Es war beim besten Willen nicht einfach, aus diesem Loch zu entkommen, doch wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er es tun. Auch wenn diese ganze Anlage wie ein Labyrinth auf ihn wirkte…

„Wo Sie gerade davon sprechen…Es gibt einen weiteren Grund, warum wir Sie gerettet haben.“

Der alte Mann ließ die Pause, die danach folgte auf sich wirken, während er beobachtete wie Shizuo ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Ach ja? Der wäre?“

„Sie sind vermutlich der einzige, der Izaya Orihara töten kann.“

So plötzlich wie Muroko über das Thema Töten sprach, brachte Shizuos Laune dazu, sich drastisch zu ändern. Seine Wut verpuffte ins Nichts und stattdessen fragte er sich, ob Muroko den Floh tatsächlich umbringen wollte.

„Und wieso?“, fragte der blonde Mann simpel, doch konnte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht ignorieren. Immerhin sprachen Sie tatsächlich über das Töten eines anderen Menschen – gut, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Izaya eventuell tatsächlich ein Vampir sein könnte – trotzdem! Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, wie eiskalter Mord, den Muroko ihm da erklärte. Klar, er hatte der Pest bereits oft genug hinterher gerufen, dass er ihn umbringen würde – doch das Ganze hatte er nie Ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Das war nur aus reiner Wut aus seinem Munde gekommen. Und jetzt sagte ihm Muroko, dass er der Einzige wäre, der Izaya Orihara umbringen könnte? Machte er Witze?

„Ich bringe niemanden um. Selbst den verdammten Floh nicht.“, widersprach Shizuo, so als ob Muroko ihm bereits einen Befehl gegeben hätte.

„Es sind Vampire, Heiwajima-san. Keine Menschen.“

„Was Sie da von mir verlangen ist trotzdem Mord!“, rief Shizuo wütend aus und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Muroko seufzte schließlich.

„Wie ich sehe komme ich mit Worten bei Ihnen nicht weit…“

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf, so als könne er nicht glauben, was für einen Sturkopf er hier vor sich sitzen hatte. Shizuo hingegen runzelte fragend die Stirn, als sich der andere hinsetzte und dann die rechte Schublade öffnete. Im nächsten Moment klatschte er einige Papiere auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm und hob andächtig dem Blick.

„Unterschreiben Sie auf Seite fünf und neun. Sie sind dann offiziell ein Vampirjäger und bekommen eine gebührende Bezahlung. Wenn nötig stellen wir Ihnen eine Wohnung zur Verfügung.“

„Ich glaube Sie haben mir nicht richtig zugehört, Sie alter Schnösel!“

„Sie auch nicht Heiwajima-san.“, erwiderte der alte Mann in einer anderen Tonlage als zuvor, „Das war keine Bitte. _Unterschreiben Sie_.“

Seine Stimme war deutlich genug als er um den Schreibtisch herum ging und auf den blonden Mann zutrat. Shizuos wütender Blick blieb.

„Nein!“

Shizuo wusste nicht wieso, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Gefahr drohte. Dennoch wollte er nicht unterschreiben. Wer wusste schon, was er damit auslöste? Vielleicht war er auf ewig an diesem Clan an Verrückten verbunden.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht…“, drohte der alte Mann. Shizuo schluckte, als ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl den Rücken runter kroch.

„Wollen Sie wirklich so sehr, dass ich Teil ihres verrückten Teams werde?“, fragte Shizuo, gerade als Muroko sei silbernes Schwert aus dem Gehstock zückte.

„Ich glaube den Punkt habe ich schon mehrfach versucht zu erklären, ohne dass Sie zugehört haben. Jetzt unterschreiben Sie!“

Ah, der alte Mann war sauer.

Selbst dieser Besserwisser von einem alten Mann in teuren Markenklamotten konnte wütend werden. Shizuo grinste schließlich, bevor er seinen Nacken räkelte.

„Bringen Sie mich dazu!“, rief Shizuo aus, bevor auf den anderen losstürmte.


	4. Clan

Wieso zum Teufel konnte er nicht aufhören daran zu denken? Es war nur…

 _Nein_.

Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht nur eine kleine Mahlzeit für zwischendurch gewesen war. Er hatte von  _ihm_  getrunken. Diesem... _Monster_. Allein als er an den Geschmack seines Blutes dachte, kam ihm Durst und zugleich der Ekel die Speiseröhre hoch.  _Nein!_  Wie konnte er Shizuos Blut nur als  _lecker_  empfinden? Izaya stöhnte verzweifelt, als er sich zurücklehnte und theatralisch die Augen schloss.

„Schmeckt dein Tuna nicht?", fragte ihn Dennis über der Theke hinweg, der hinter dem Tresen mit Essen hantierte. Izaya grinste.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du diese Köstlichkeit nur immer und immer wieder perfekt anfertigst. Fettig und salzig und irgendwie auch etwas bitter, genau wie ich es mag. Wie machst du das nur immer Dennis? Zauberst du etwa? Du musst mich unbedingt in dein Geheimnis einweihen!", legte Izaya eine große Parade an Worten hin und dann sah der Informant, dass sich Dennis Mundwinkel kurz nach oben hoben, bevor er sich zurück zu seinem Essen wandte.

Ihm Komplimente zu geben war gerade alles, was Izaya tun konnte, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Alles andere erreichte ihn nicht, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht. Izaya zischte leise zu sich selbst, als er sich nach weiteren fünf Minuten verzweifelten Nachdenkens sein Tuna von Simon einpacken ließ.

„Yo Izaya! Vielleicht nächstes Mal doch Sushi? Sushi ist gut!"

Izaya blickte auf und blickte in Simons lächelndes Gesicht. Wie immer schien der dunkelhäutige Mann gut gelaunt zu sein und versuchte ihn zu überreden, sein Sushi zu essen. Offensichtlich deutete er damit auf die Tatsache hin, dass Izaya sein Tuna kaum angerührt hatte.

Normalerweise genoss er sein Tuna in vollen Zügen – auch wenn er als Vampir etwas ganz anderes als Mahlzeit benötigte. Die meisten Vampire konnten heutzutage das Meiste ohne Gefahr konsumieren. Ein großer Vorteil, der in der heutigen Welt absolut notwendig war. Sonst wären sie mit Sicherheit bereits vor Jahrzehnten ausgerottet worden.

Doch Izaya fand es faszinierend.

Er fand es faszinierend, was die Menschen aßen und vor allem  _wie_  sie aßen. Die meisten verzehrten ihre Mahlzeit inzwischen, als wäre es nichts Spannendes, als wäre es  _alltäglich_. Viele Jugendliche sahen nebenbei auf ihr Smartphone oder blickten wie hypnotisiert auf ihren viereckigen Kasten namens Fernseher.

Doch es gab immer noch hier und da einige Menschen, die mit leuchtenden Augen ihr Essen verzehrten. Manchmal waren es Kinder, die gerade ihr Lieblingsgericht serviert bekamen, manchmal aber auch Obdachlose, die seit Tagen nichts Vernünftiges gegessen hatten. Sie nahmen es nicht als selbstverständlich an. Sie dankten – wem auch immer – für die Mahlzeit und zögerten sie so lange wie möglich hinaus. Die überglückliche Mimik, die Izaya in all seinen Jahren dabei hatte beobachten können, konnte er immer noch nicht verstehen. Einige strichen sich hinterher sogar zufrieden über den Bauch, so als ob sie ihren Körper beruhigen wollten.

Doch wenn Izaya etwas aß, dann war da nur Leere.

Nichts als Leere.

Er konnte genauso schmecken wie die Menschen auch und doch, sobald er schluckte, verschwand das Essen ins Nichts. Sein Magen war so konzipiert, dass alles, was kein Blut war, verrotten würde. Das Essen und deren Nährstoffe würden nie bis in seine Zellen ankommen. Er konnte noch so viel Schokolade essen – er würde nicht dicker werden. Sein Vater hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass der Magen eines Vampires anders war. Blut war das einzige, dass den Vampiren Kraft gab und dass sie wahrhaftig sättigte.

„Izaya?", kam es fragend von Simon, als dieser bemerkte, dass Izaya ihm nicht antwortete. Der Informant fluchte in seinen Gedanken.

„Nächstes Mal, Simon!", rief er mit einem gefakten Lächeln, erhob sich von seinem Hocker und schnappte sich eilig die Plastiktüte mit seinem Tuna. Als er an Dennis vorbei kam, reichte er über den Tresen etwas zu viel Geld hinüber. Dennis starrte weiterhin auf seine arbeitenden Hände, doch Izaya wusste, dass er es aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte.

Winkend verschwand er aus dem Russia Sushi.

Eilig huschte er in die nächste ruhigere Straße und fischte sein schwarzes Telefon hervor. Er war seit drei Tagen nur am Nachdenken und es hörte nicht auf. Es verfolgte ihn Tag und Nacht.

 _Shizuo_.

Wann er wieder auftauchte. Was sie ihm eingeflößt hatten…

Denn Izaya wusste ganz genau, dass sie sich ihn geschnappt hatten. Warum sonst, hatte er sich noch nicht gezeigt oder ihn bis zu seinem Haus verfolgt, um ihn zu verprügeln?

Würde er sich erinnern? Würde er durch das Mal an seinem Hals Verdacht schöpfen? Würde er ihn mit anderen Augen ansehen als zuvor? Irgendwie wurde Izaya neugierig und empfand die Entwicklung, die Shizuo womöglich gerade durchlief als interessant.

Und er fand dieses Monster noch  _nie_  interessant.

Also wieso  _jetzt_? Warum konnte er nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken?

Shizuo.

Sein blondes Haar.

Sein rauchiger Duft, vermischt mit einer bestimmten Vanillesorte.

Sein flacher Atem…

Sein  _Blut_ -

Izaya knirschte mit sein Zähnen und hätte beinahe vor Wut auf sich selbst das Handy mit seinen Vampirkräften zerdrückt.

„Beruhige dich Orihara…du bist nicht wie er…du bist…"

Seine gemurmelten Worte gingen im Lärm von Ikebukuro unter und er blieb schließlich seufzend auf einer Stelle stehen. Sein Daumen fuhr über den Touchscreen, als er eilig einen Kontakt aus seiner Favoritenliste anwählte. Es wählte ein paar Mal, bevor es in der Leitung knackte. Kaum, dass sein Gesprächspartner Zeit hatte etwas zu sagen, sprach Izaya bereits ins Telefon.

„Oshiro-san? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Erst war es eine Weile still, bevor schließlich ein dunkles Lachen ertönte.

„Ori-chan! Lange nichts mehr gehört von dir! Wie geht es dir und deinen Schwestern? Sind sie immer noch solche Kletten wie damals?", begrüßte der Mann den anderen wie einen alten Freund, von dem er schon lange nichts mehr gehört hatte.

„Ich werde noch heute zu dir fahren. Sei vor Ort.", ignorierte Izaya das Geplänkel und als Oshiro Izayas miese Laune wohl endlich gehört hatte, wandelte sich sein Verhalten.

„Was ist passiert, Izaya?"

Izayas Hand verkrampfte sich um das Smartphone.

„Ich sehe dich dann in ein paar Stunden."

Izaya tippte hektisch auf den roten Knopf, bevor er angestrengt ausatmete. Dass er sogar Oshiro in Erwägung zog…er musste wohl wahrhaftig an seinen mentalen Grenzen sein. Izaya grinste bitter, bevor er bereits die nächste Nummer auf seiner Favoritenliste anwählte. Es läutete an seinem Ohr und es wählte so lange durch, dass Izaya begann zu grinsen.

Das machte sie doch extra…

„Ja?", kam es eher genervt von ihr und Izaya lachte.

„Was ist los? Störe ich dich gerade beim Stalken von Seiji-san und seiner Freundin?"

„Ja.", kam es ohne zu zögern.

Ah, Volltreffer.

„Tut mir Leid dich aus deinen Träumen zu reißen, Namie-san, aber du musst den Clan zusammen trommeln. Ich muss etwas verkünden."

Dieses Mal wurde sie hellhörig.

„Wird es Zeit für deinen Austritt? Na endlich."

Leider meinte sie es auch so ernst, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Doch Izaya musste daraufhin erneut lachen.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt Namie-san. Genauso wie die Hoffnung, dass du jemals mit Seiji-san zusammen kommen wirst. Sieh es ein. Ich werde nie meinen Posten verlassen."

Er hörte, wie sie ein genervtes Geräusch von sich gab, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Wie spät? Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledi-"

„Jetzt gleich. In einer halben Stunde.", unterbrach Izaya.

„Verstehe…", sagte sie nur und doch war ein genervter Unterton bei ihr unvermeidbar.

Izaya grinste.

„Danach kannst du gerne wieder Seiji-san aus der Ferne betrachten und deinen… _wichtigen_  Dingen nachgehen, die du ja noch zu erledigen hast.", höhnte Izaya und er merkte, wie gut es ihm gerade tat, seine Sekretärin zu ärgern. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß.

„Tch. Halt die Klappe. Ich nehme an, wir treffen uns am üblichen Ort?"

„Wie kannst du nur so fies zu deinem Chef sein? Unglaublich!", säuselte Izaya weiter und verdrehte seine Augen, wohlwissend, dass Namie ihn eh nicht sehen konnte.

Er hörte ein Seufzen.

„Am selben Ort in einer halben Stunde."

Sie verabschiedete sich nicht, als sie stumpf auflegte und Izaya nur den wiederholenden Ton hören konnte. Izaya lachte. Er hatte sie alle lange nicht mehr gesehen, das würde also interessant werden. Mit deutlich besserer Laune als zuvor bestellte er sich ein Taxi zum besagten Ort. Als er dem Fahrer das Geld in die Hand drückte, wollte er es kopfschüttelnd nicht annehmen, doch Izaya war bereits über den Gehweg in das anliegende Gebäude gehuscht, bevor der arme Mann überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

Geld war eine Tatsache, die keinen wirklichen Wert mehr für ihn hatte. Schon als kleines Kind war er es gewohnt von seinen Eltern mit allem Möglichen verwöhnt zu werden. Darunter auch Spielzeug, das sich die anderen Kinder nie hatten leisten können. Seitdem er sich vor mehreren Jahren von Ihnen abgewandt hatte, war er frei. Frei von ihrer Fürsorge, die nur aus Geld und keiner wahren Liebe bestand.

Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Orihara-dono, Sie werden bereits erwartet.", ertönte es von seiner linken Seite und der Informant trat näher an den Empfangstresen. Das Hotel hatte eine sehr große Empfangshalle, doch die Damen an der Rezeption hatten sofort jeden neuen Besucher im Blick.

„Umi-chan, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich einfach nur Izaya nennen sollst.", säuselte der schwarzhaarige Mann schmeichelnd und die junge Frau wurde rot im Gesicht.

„A-Aber...Sie sind doch…", stammelte sie unwohl und wollte ihn nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht beim Vornamen nennen. Selbst wenn Izaya schon lange die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Er grinste ihr vergnügt entgegen.

Umi Tanae war eine junge Vampirin, die mit ihren langen hellbraunen Haaren und ihrem strahlenden Gesicht als eine der schönsten Frauen galt, die Izaya je in Japan gesehen hatte. Sie arbeitete bereits seit mehreren Jahren in diesem Hotel und seitdem Izaya sie letztes Jahr vor einem Vampirjäger gerettet hatte, wollte sie ihm helfen, wo sie nur konnte. Natürlich hatte Izaya das Angebot dankend angenommen und so kam es, dass sich der übliche Treffpunkt seines Clans seit Neustem in einer VIP Lounge in dem höchsten Stockwerk befand.

„Ich bin, wer ich bin, Umi-chan. Bitte nenne mich einfach Izaya.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann und richtete seine Hand auf die Dame hinterm Tresen in einer Andeutung, dass sie ihn erneut ansprechen sollte.

„I-Izaya...san…", stammelte sie, während ihr Kopf hochrot anlief.

„Nein, nein! Ohne das 'san', bitte!", forderte Izaya grinsend und wusste genau, wie sehr er damit Umi an ihre Grenzen brachte. Sie war bildhübsch und wirkte auf Fotografien wie ein Model und dennoch hatte sie eine völlig entgegen gesetzte Persönlichkeit. Naiv und schüchtern. Grund genug für Izaya, sie zu necken.

„...I...I-zaya…", murmelte sie schließlich schüchtern und wandte den Blick ab.

„Geht doch. Dann bis demnächst, Umi-chan! Ich lasse mich selbst hoch, ja?"

Ein Nicken folgte, bevor sie schüchtern auf sein Winken antwortete. Izaya stolzierte pfeifend auf den Fahrstuhl zu und drückte auf die Nummer dreiundfünfzig. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, dann stand er auch schon vor der besagten Tür.

„Da bist du ja endlich…", kam sofort der bissige Kommentar seiner Sekretärin, als er die Tür öffnete und sich selbst hinein ließ. Izaya grinste lässig.

„Komm schon, Namie-san. Ich weiß genau, dass du ebenfalls erst seit einigen Minuten hier bist.", konterte er geschickt und die schwarzhaarige Frau verschränkte schnaubend die Arme. Izaya blickte sich um.

Der Raum sah wie immer aus. Ein kleiner Absatz, an dem man die Straßenschuhe gegen Hausschuhe tauschen konnte und direkt dahinter begann nach einem kleinen Holzvorsatz direkt der lange Tisch aus dunklem polierten Holz. Drumherum existierte die gemütlichste Lounge im ganzen Hotel. Das Leder der Sitzgelegenheit strahlte in seinem dunklen Rot schon VIP und die gedämmten Lichter ließen den gesamten Raum in einer gewissen Atmosphäre erstrahlen.

Doch wie immer behielt jeder seine Straßenschuhe an und machte sich nicht die Mühe, länger als nötig zu bleiben.

„Also, wofür hast du uns hierher beordern lassen, Izaya-san?"

Sein Blick schnellte ruckartig zu der Person, die gesprochen hatte.

 _Aoba Kuronuma_.

Dieses freche Gör. Izaya lachte innerlich.

Der Schüler hatte einfach keinen Respekt vor ihm und vermutlich würde er ihn auf ewig verfluchen. Aber damit konnte Izaya gut leben.

Aoba hatte dunkle Haare mit einem blauen Teint, zusammengekniffene Augenbrauen (zumindest immer wenn er mit ihm sprach), und einen genervten Blick. Er trug immer noch seine Schuluniform – vermutlich hatte er seine Clubaktivitäten aussetzten müssen – denn man merkte ihm sofort an, dass er nicht freiwillig gekommen war und vermutlich nichts weiter als weg wollte. Wie fast alle in seinem Clan. Wie wundervoll.

„Alles nach der Reihe, Aoba-san. Immerhin sind wir noch gar nicht vollzählig.", antwortete der Informant, als er weiter in die Runde blickte.

Die einzige Person, die sich noch mit im Raum befand, saß beinahe am anderen Ende der Lounge. Sie hatte die Augen verschlossen und die Arme verschränkt. Es wirkte beinahe, als ob sie ein kleines Nickerchen hielt, jedoch wusste Izaya, dass sie mit ihren spitzen Ohren genau zuhörte.

„Mikage-chan~, wir haben uns ja so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie ist es dir die restliche Zeit ergangen, konntest du-"

„Nerv mich nicht."

Brutal abgewehrt wie immer.

„Heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", neckte Izaya, während er sich ihr Äußeres genauer ansah. Von ihrem roten, leicht strubbeligen Haar mal abgesehen, sah sie aus wie immer. Sportlich bekleidet mit nur einer weißen Sporthose und einer Art Bandeau, das geradeso ihre Oberweite bedeckte. Sie saß breitbeinig auf der Couch und hatte das rechte Bein über das andere gelegt.

„Ich habe nur keine Lust auf dein Gesicht."

„Das tat mir im Herzen weh, Mikage-chan…"

„Wenn du nur eins hättest.", gab sie blank zurück, als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete und ihn mit einem bestrafenden Blick anstierte.

Izaya seufzte. Sie nahm es ihm wohl immer noch übel…

„Weiß jemand, wo Mikado-kun steckt?", fragte er dann in die Runde, als er sich von der Frau abwandte.

Aoba begann nur zu grinsen, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und ihn wissend ansah.

„Ich glaube, der hat noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Izaya runzelte fragend die Stirn, bevor er zurück grinste.

„Oh…? Eine Überraschung?"

Der Informant legte den Kopf schief und ließ sich auf den Anfang der roten Couch nieder.

„Zumindest verhält er sich momentan ziemlich auffällig in der Schule. Da ist definitiv was im Busch. Und es ist doch seltsam, dass er zu spät kommt. Findest du nicht auch, Izaya-san?"

Izaya ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, jedoch hatte der Schüler Recht. Mikado war meist einer der pünktlichsten Mitglieder und schon gar nicht der Letzte.

„Du weißt Aoba-kun, ich liebe Überraschungen! Also was auch immer er mir zu bieten hat, ich bin gespannt!", rief er euphorisch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, woraufhin Aoba nur begann zu schnauben, als er sah, dass er Izaya mit seinen Worten nicht einschüchtern konnte.

Mikado Ryūgamine war das neuste Mitglied in seinem Clan und mitunter einer der Interessantesten. Er kam freiwillig zu ihm, nachdem Izaya ihn mehrere Monate nach seinen Umzug nach Tokyo beobachtet hatte. Er hätte Potenzial einen eigenen Clan gründen, jedoch schien er die Last, die damit kam, nicht tragen zu können. Zudem war er ein Mischling und war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Clanleitenden Vampiren nicht wirklich stark. Izaya fand das passend. Er hatte ihn lieber hier, als bei feindlichen Vampiren…

„Wenn er nicht gleich hier aufkreuzt, verschwinde ich von hier.", kam es von Mikage, die immer noch bewegungslos in der hinteren Ecke verweilte und inzwischen ziemlich gereizt klang.

„Aber, aber, Mikage-chan~ Er wird bestimmt-"

Izaya verstummte in seinem Geplänkel, als plötzlich ein Klopfen an der schweren Holztür ertönte. Wissend ließ Izaya Mikage seinen amüsierten Blick spüren, bevor er sich an die Tür wandte.

„Komm herein, Mikado-kun.", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann, bevor direkt danach die Tür auf eine schüchterne Art und Weise geöffnet wurde. Man sah nur den Kopf, als der junge Mann sich blicken ließ und mehrmals unruhig in den Raum blinkte, auf der Suche nach seinem Anführer. Als er Izaya schließlich entdeckte, blieb sein unruhiger Blick bei ihm hängen und er räusperte sich.

„Hallo zusammen. Guten Tag, Izaya-san…", begrüßte er alle und legte bei Izaya besonders Wert auf einen respektvollen Ton. Der Informant musste jedes Mal wegen seiner höflichen Art grinsen.

„Was ist los, Mikado-kun? Komm doch herein. Oder sollen andere wissen, dass wir hier eine wichtige Besprechung führen?"

„Pah,  _wichtig_ …", kam es zischend aus der Ecke und es war Namie, die weiterhin ungeduldig auf den Jungen blickte.

„Es ist nur…sie…es ist..."

Erst stotterte der Highschool-Schüler und versuchte passende Worte zu finden, die ihm wohl nicht kamen, bis er sich zusammen riss und seinen Anführer ernst ansah.

„Izaya-san. Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden, was die anderen Vampire im Raum unruhig werden ließ.

Mikage öffnete nun ihre Augen und setzte sich vernünftig hin, während Aoba hektisch aufgestanden war und Izaya mit einem nervösen Blick bedachte. Namie starrte ebenfalls zu ihrem Chef, denn sie wusste genau, wie wenig er es mochte, wenn man gegen seinen Willen jemanden mit zu einem Clantreffen schleppte. Das letzte Mal musste Aoba dafür leiden, der es nicht einmal mehr wagte, überhaupt daran zu denken.

„Wieso?", fragte Izaya schließlich ruhig und noch immer blieb Mikado hinter seiner Verteidigung stehen – nämlich der Tür.

_Dieser Junge…_

Hatte er nicht verstanden, was mit Aobas letzten Mitbringsel passiert war?

„Ich konnte sie nicht alleine lassen, Izaya-san! Sie wäre sonst da draußen von anderen…Vampiren…"

Der Highschool-Schüler beendete seinen unheilvollen Satz nicht und starrte Izaya weiterhin mit einem bettelnden Blick an. Er wollte, dass er sie in seinen Clan aufnahm. Das brauchte der Junge nicht einmal aussprechen, er kommunizierte allein mit seinem bettelnden Blick.

Izaya fluchte innerlich.

Er konnte den Neuankömmling bereits riechen. Ein junges Mädchen, vermutlich im demselben Alter wie Mikado selbst. Sie war gerade erst aus ihrer Frischblüter Phase heraus und noch ungefähr so, wie ein junges, ungezähmtes Tier. Er konnte keine weiteren Personen in seinem Clan gebrauchen.

Izaya seufzte.

„Sie darf eintreten.", kam die Erlaubnis von dem Informanten, was bei Mikage und Namie einen verdutzten Blick hervor brachte. Mikado blickte erst von einem zum anderen, bevor er schließlich nickte und wieder hinter der Tür verschwand.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich daran, sie aufzunehmen, oder?", kam es zischend von Namie, die hinter ihrer genervten Fassade in Wahrheit ziemlich beunruhigt wirkte. Immerhin bedeutete ein weiterer Vampir in der Runde, dass ihre festen Ränge in Gefahr schwebten.

„Ganz ruhig, liebste Namie-san! Ich habe  _noch gar nichts_  entschieden.", erwiderte er und bestrafte seine Sekretärin mit einem glühenden Blick. Sie schluckte hörbar und wandte den Blick ab. Wenn es einen Vorteil hatte, einen Clan zu haben, so waren es die Verbündeten in einem Kampf und die Macht, die er über andere Vampire walten lassen konnte.

„Hier ist sie, Izaya-san.", sagte plötzlich Mikado, der neben sich ein junges Mädchen stehen hatte. Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

_Sie!_

Ihm entgegen blickte ein junges Mädchen, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer großen, runden Brille. Ihre Augen leuchteten bestialisch rot, als Beweis dafür, dass sie erst vor kurzem aus ihrer Frischblüter Phase heraus gekommen war. Genau wie Aoba und Mikado trug sie dieselbe Schuluniform, was deuten ließ, dass sie alle drei auf dieselbe Schule gingen. Wie passend.

 _Anri Sonohara_.

Das Mädchen, das sich ziemlich auffällig benommen hatte in den letzten Wochen. Immer wieder hatte er Geschichten gehört. Geschichten über ein Mädchen mit roten Augen und einem silbernen Katana. Dem verfluchten Schwert.

Saika.

Er konnte sich bislang noch nicht selbst davon überzeugen, aber vielleicht hatte er nun Gelegenheit dazu. Izaya verengte die Augen, als er das Mädchen ganz genau unter die Lupe nahm.

Sie roch trotz ihrer Frischblüter Phase kaum nach Blut, was sehr verdächtig war. Entweder hieß das, dass sie sich bewusst zurückgehalten hatte oder dass sie gut im Spuren verwischen war – was bei Neugeborenen kaum der Fall sein konnte. Sie wirkte nicht wie ein Neuling als Vampir und das machte sie verdächtig. Das schienen die anderen im Raum auch zu merken, denn kaum, dass das Mädchen stehen blieb, begannen die anderen Vampire zu knurren.

„Sie soll verschwinden.", zischte Mikage, die in einer Kampfstellung nach vorne getreten kam.

„Ich kann dem nur zustimmen. Sie riecht verdächtig.", kam es selbst von Aoba, der sonst bei weiblichen Vampiren schwach wurde. Namie sagte gar nichts, ließ das Mädchen aber mit ihrem Blick spüren, dass sie hier nicht willkommen war.

„Seid ruhig."

Izaya gab einen knappen Befehl, auf den die anderen widerwillig hörten, bevor er sich selbst aufrichtete und mit einem dunklen Blick auf Mikado und seine Freundin zuging.

„Bitte, Izaya-san, tu ihr nichts…sie-", begann Mikado augenblicklich zu flehen, als er spürte, dass Izaya nicht mit guten Absichten auf sie zuging.

„Ich werde ihr nicht wehtun, Mikado-kun. Ich werde ihr nur einige Fragen stellen.", säuselte Izaya mit einem Fakelächeln, dass in Wahrheit alles andere als freundlich gemeint war. Das Mädchen jedoch blieb stehen und schien nicht einmal Angst zu verspüren.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er an das Mädchen gewandt, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, wer sie war.

„Anri Sonohara.", sprach das Mädchen nach einigen Sekunden mit leiser Stimme und neigte dabei höflich den Kopf.

„Anri-chan~! Ein schöner Name! Was führt dich heute zu uns? Wir sind nämlich in einer wichtigen Besprechung musst du wissen."

Izaya blieb weiterhin bei seiner Methode, nett und dennoch bedeutungsvoll ablehnend zu wirken. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen weiteren Vampir in die Runde aufzunehmen, selbst wenn sie noch so interessant war.

Anri Sonohara hob langsam den Blick und sah ihn einige Sekunden herausfordernd an. Izaya sah bereits den bestialischen Kampfeswillen in ihren roten Augen, bevor sie blitzartig den Arm hob. Aber ehe sie Izaya damit überhaupt erwischen konnte, war Mikage dazwischen gesprungen und hatte die junge Frau an der Kehle in den Boden gedrückt. Die Vibration des Aufpralls ging durch den gesamten Raum und Izaya blinzelte grinsend hinunter, als er sah, dass Mikage doch nicht ganz untätig gewesen war. Hatte er doch vorerst vermutet, sie würde zulassen, dass die Neugeborene ihn angriff.

Anri knurrte wütend und schlug mit ihren freien Armen auf Mikage ein, doch die borstige Frau schien die Schläge nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.

„Sonohara-san!", rief Mikado überrascht, als er mit geweiteten Augen hinunter zu seiner Freundin sah. „Was…was ist los? I-Ich…ich dachte du-"

„Ich wusste es. Sie ist nur hier, um dir zu schaden, Izaya. Sieh her.", sprach Mikage wissend und unterbrach damit gleichzeitig den jungen Vampir, der immer noch wie gebannt auf seine Freundin starrte. Izaya ignorierte ebenfalls Mikado, denn was Mikage ihm zeigen wollte, war weitaus interessanter. Als die borstige Frau den Nacken des Mädchens etwas mehr zur rechten Seite drückte, konnte man es schließlich erkennen.

Es waren drei kleine schwarze Punkte auf ihrer Haut, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man die Augen eines Vampires hatte.

Izaya lachte innerlich.

Was für ein Entertainment heute…

„Wer hat dich geschickt?"

Der Informant war in die Hocke gegangen und betrachtete das wilde Mädchen vor seinen Augen. Sie atmete heftig und schien sich über Mikages dämonische Körperkraft zu wundern, denn noch immer war es ihr nicht gelungen, sich zu befreien.

Anri sah nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wohl ein, dass sie keine Chance hatte und blieb schließlich unbeweglich liegen. Ihre roten Augen hatte ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick und Izaya grinste ihr höhnisch zu. Wer auch immer sie geschickt hatte, war ein Feind und ganz sicher kein Freund. Und dann dazu noch einen Frischling. Was hatte sich derjenige dabei gedacht?

Sie-

Plötzlich begann das Mädchen zu lächeln und ihre Aura wandelte sich.

Izaya sprang ruckartig von ihr weg, bevor ihn das Schwert hatte treffen können. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Spektakel vor sich wahrnahm. Ein silbernes Katana war aus ihrem Bauch gekommen, hatte sich von wer weiß wo manifestiert und zwang gerade Mikage, sich von dem Mädchen zu lösen.

Sie sind also wahr.

Die Geschichten mit dem Schwert.

Izaya sah, wie Namie überrascht wirkte und selbst Aoba blickte mit erstauntem Interesse zu dem Mädchen auf dem Boden.

_Soweit kam es noch, dass hier jemand seine Verkündung unterbrach…_

Anri war gerade dabei sich aufzurichten, als Izaya mit nur ein paar Schritten vor ihr stand und sie mit der flachen Hand in die nächstbeste Wand stieß. Der Körper kam geräuschvoll auf, drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, bevor sie aus der Wand bröckelte wie kaputtes Gestein. Der Informant trat mit dem Fuß ihr zur Boden gefallenes Katana zur Seite, und man hörte, wie es geräuschvoll über den Boden davon schlitterte. Izayas Hand schnappte sich ihre Kehle in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und drückte Anri zurück auf den kalten Boden, wo sie vorhin erst noch gelegen hatte.

„ _Beweg dich nicht_."

Izayas Stimme drückte Autorität aus und es war ein Reflex eines jeden Vampires auf die Stimme eines Anführers zu hören. Auch wenn er nicht  _ihr_  Anführer war.

„Wessen Clan gehörst du an?", fragte Izaya das Mädchen.

„Sonohara-san! W-Warum hast du das getan? Ich d-dachte, du wärst ausgestoßen worden!", ertönte erneut Mikados zitternde Stimme. „W-Wieso machst du dir die einzige Chance zum Überleben kaputt?"

„Sei still!", zischte Nami ihm schließlich warnend zu und Mikado zog unterwürfig den Kopf ein. Izayas dunkler Blick wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Es war viel mehr als das.

„Sie war niemals ausgestoßen, Mikado-kun. Sie ist immer noch ihrem Clan untergeordnet.", erklärte er.

„A-Aber…", begann Mikado-kun, doch verstummte, als seine Mitschülerin ihn mit ihrem bestialischen Blick durchbohrte und allein mit ihrem Blick töten wollte.

„ _Rede_ , Anri-chan~ oder ich kann nicht versprechen, dass du heile hier raus kommst…", säuselte Izaya nun und setzte ein gefaktes Engelslächeln auf.

„Dich jagen weitaus mehr Leute, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Izaya Orihara. Ich war nur die Betaversion von dem, was noch auf dich zukommen wird."

Anris ruhige, aber dennoch wütende Stimme, durchschnitt den Raum wie ein Blitz den Himmel.

Izaya lachte quer durch den angespannten Raum.

Was dachte sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich…?

„Ach was du nicht sagst, liebe Anri-chan. Ich glaube schon, dass ich mir  _bewusst_   _bin_ , wer mich jagt und wer nicht, immerhin bin ich bei den meisten Leuten eher unbeliebt als beliebt. Das weiß so gut wie jeder, der mit mir zusammen arbeitet."

Sein Blick schweifte kurz von Gesicht zu Gesicht seiner Clanmitglieder, bevor er wieder das junge Mädchen anblickte.

„Das weißt du  _nicht_ , Orihara.", widersprach sie, „Du hättest schon vor Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwinden sollen...!"

Oh?

Also waren auch persönliche Gefühle involviert?

Wie reizend.

„Meine Zeit heute ist leider begrenzt, Anri-chan. Also entweder sprichst du nun Klartext mit mir oder ich werde mich  _persönlich_  um dich kümmern."

Für einen Moment flackerte so etwas wie Angst in den Augen von dem Mädchen und es schien das erste Mal zu sein, dass sie zögerte. Selbst diese junge Vampirin schien von seinen Kräften oder eher gesagt von seinem Status gehört zu haben.

„Es…es tut mir leid…Ryūgamine-kun…", sagte sie als einziges, als sie zu ihrem Mitschüler blickte und anscheinend wieder bei Vernunft war. Mikado wollte daraufhin zu ihr laufen, doch wurde von Namie mit Leichtigkeit festgehalten.

„Nein! Izaya-san! Bitte!"

Izaya zeigte jedoch kein Erbarmen. Für einen Moment schloss er die rubinfarbenen Augen, bevor er sie mit einem Ruck öffnete und das Mädchen mit seinem Blick fesselte.

Der gesamte Raum wurde still, als alle Vampire die geballte Ladung an Macht spüren konnten, die von Izaya ausging wie spitze Nadeln, die sich in die Haut bohren. Keiner sagte etwas und keiner wagte es, überhaupt einen Muskel zu bewegen. Es war, als wären alle zu Eis erstarrt.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, ehe das Mädchen qualvoll kreischte erbarmungslos, wandte sich mit all ihrer Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte; versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen um sich zu befreien, doch Izayas eiserener Griff ließ es nicht zu. Namie wollte sich vor dem Anblick abwenden, als sie die Szene nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Doch dann stoppte das Geschrei. Sie blinzelte erst irritiert und realisierte dann, dass ihr Chef seine zweite Fähigkeit eingesetzt haben musste.

Sein Schutzschild.

Wie ein durchsichtiger Film umgab es den Informanten und das Mädchen und man sah immer noch wie sie sich unter ihm wandte und schrie, auch wenn die Geräusche aufgehört hatten. So als würde die junge Vampirin keine Stimme mehr haben.

„Aoba-san, bitte halte draußen Wache. Ich glaube, wir waren zu laut.", kam es von Namie, die nun endlich den Blick abwenden konnte. Angesprochener musste ebenfalls ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er sah mit einem unruhigen Blick zu Namie und bemerkte, dass sie genauso überrascht war, wie er selbst. Doch er hinterfragte sie nicht, sondern erledigte, was sie verlangte und huschte durch die Tür nach draußen.

„Sonohara-san!  _Sonohara-san_!", rief Mikado nun unter Tränen, als er ebenfalls realisierte, dass Izaya ihr psychische Qualen zuteilwerden ließ. Daraufhin schlug Namies Hand auf seinen Mund, wie ein Deckel auf seinen Topf und verstummte damit sein Geschrei. Mikage war in der Zwischenzeit näher getreten und schien auf Befehle zu warten, falls man sie brauchte. Doch selbst die borstige Frau war nervös. Die Sekretärin schluckte ihre eigene Angst hinunter und blickte wieder zu dem Informanten.

Als sich das Mädchen ein letztes Mal unter ihm wandte, erstarb ihr Schrei in ihrem Mund, bevor sie völlig bewegungslos wurde. Daraufhin verschwand das Schutzschild, das die beiden Vampire umgeben hatte, wie ein Zaubertrick von einem Künstler. Alle hörten, wie Izaya seufzte, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und hinab auf sein Opfer blickte. Noch immer wagte es keiner etwas zu sagen. Namie spürte bereits seine schlechte Laune und es war nicht mit ihm zu spaßen, wenn er so drauf war.

„ _Mikado-kun…_ "

Angesprochener zuckte bei Izayas dunklen Stimme zusammen und begann schneller zu atmen. Selbst Namie bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, als Izaya sich zu Ihnen umwandte und Mikado mit seinen rubinfarbenen Augen durchlöcherte, als würde er ihn am Liebsten töten wollen.

„Es war das letzte Mal, dass du jemanden mitgebracht hast, verstanden?"

Eilig nickte der junge Vampir hinter Namies Hand, unfähig sich seinen Worten zu widersetzen.

„Das gilt für  _alle_."

Er brauchte keine kommunikative Bestätigung. Er wusste auch so, dass es nun endgültig entschieden war und dass selbst Aoba vor der Tür alles gehört hatte.

Izaya seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Was er durch das Mädchen erfahren hatte, war alles andere als erfreulich. Er hatte feststellen dürfen, dass Anri Sonohara leider nicht gelogen hatte. Zu allem Übel stammte sie noch dazu aus einem Clan, der sich aus den gefährlichsten Vampiren Japans zusammensetzte.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?", wagte irgendwann Mikage zu fragen und Izaya war in dem Moment dankbar für ihre grobe Art sich einzumischen. Es beruhigte ihn auf eine gewisse Weise, die er nicht verstand. Er holte nochmals tief Luft und sein Körper beruhigte sich.

„Sie wird sich an nichts erinnern. Weder an uns, diesem Vorfall oder überhaupt, dass sie einem Clan angehört hat. Ich habe ihr Mal entfernen lassen.", begann Izaya zu erklären, als er sich wieder zurück auf die Couch setzte. Namie sah dies als Zeichen, dass die meiste Gefahr vorüber war und ließ den jungen Vampir los, der sich daraufhin sofort zu seiner Freundin bemühte und immer wieder ihren Namen rief, während er an ihr rüttelte.

„Du weißt, dass der Anführer es merken wird, wenn du ihr Mal entfernst.", erwähnte Namie ihre Zweifel mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Izaya grinste sie an.

„Und genau das soll sie ja merken."

„Sie?", hinterfragte nun Aoba, der es nach der kurzen Zeit wagte, zurück in den Raum zu treten. Er sah mit einem mitfühlenden Blick zu seinen Mitschülern herüber, bevor er neben Namie zum Stehen kam.

„Ihr Name ist für euch nicht von Interesse. Sollte es jemals von Bedeutung sein, werde ich ihn euch mitteilen.", stellte Izaya klar und Aoba verengte misstrauisch die Augen.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

 _Kasane Kujiragi_.

Es war ein Name, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

Diese Frau hatte es seit Jahren auf ihn abgesehen, so ziemlich seit er denken konnte. Auch wenn er noch nie persönlichen Kontakt zu ihr hatte. Sein Vater hatte sie so lange von ihm ferngehalten, wie er konnte. Und nun war es das erste Mal, dass sie versucht hatte, ihn direkt anzugreifen, nachdem er sich von seinen Eltern abgewandt hatte…

„Ich kenne sie nur aus Gerüchten der Adligen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich in Japan herum treibt. Aber ich werde  _sie_  finden, bevor sie  _mich_  findet.", erwiderte Izaya, bevor er im gleichen Atemzug weitersprach. „Aber das war ja nicht der Grund wieso ich euch heute hergebeten hatte, nicht wahr?"

Izayas Stimme glich wieder einem gefakten Zwitschern und alle Clansmitglieder wussten, dass ihr Anführer zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt war. Eine gewisse Anspannung, die den Raum erfüllt hatte, legte sich. Doch bevor Izaya seinen wahren Grund erklären konnte, sprach eine andere Stimme.

„Izaya-san… _wieso_?", ertönte eine schluchzende Stimme, die genährt von Zorn war.

Der Informant blickte nun mit einem gelangweilten Blick auf sein jüngstes Clanmitglied und sah, wie sich Tränen auf Mikados Wangen gebildet hatten. Du meine Güte, er war aber doch nicht etwa in dieses Mädchen verliebt…oder etwa doch?

„Mikado-kun…", begann Izaya ungewöhnlich sanft zu sprechen und achtete darauf, seinen Tonfall zurückzuhalten. „Anri-chan wurde von ihr benutzt. Ich habe deiner Mitschülerin einen Gefallen erwiesen, ihr Gedächtnis soweit zu löschen, wie es mir möglich war."

Der Informant erhob sich und trat auf den jungen Vampir zu.

„Sie hat damit eine Chance, sich ihr Leben neu aufzubauen. Und ich gebe dir die Aufgabe, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

„S-Sicheren Ort…?", hinterfragte Mikado und wischte sich die hartnäckigen Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht, als er Izaya ernst ansah. „Es gibt keinen… _sicheren Ort_  für sie! Diese ‚ _Sie_ ' – wer auch immer das überhaupt ist – wird sie finden und erneut benutzen! Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!", rief Mikado laut und war aufgestanden, während er seinen Anführer wild anfunkelte.

Izaya legte die Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Es wäre alles so schön gewesen, wenn der kleine Vampir einfach ein Dümmling gewesen wäre. Natürlich wusste Mikado, wie es kommen würde. Natürlich wusste er, wie es in der Welt der Vampire nun mal zuging. Es war nicht einfach sich durchzuschlagen. Vor allem für unwillkommene Frischblüter.

„Du hast Recht Mikado-kun. Es gibt nirgendwo einen sicheren Ort für Wesen wie uns. Aber Anri-chan kann nicht hier bleiben und ich überlasse es dir, wo du sie hinbringst. Also erledige deine Aufgabe, bevor ich es tun muss."

Es musste keiner aussprechen, was ihr Anführer mit dem letzten Satz gemeint hatte. Er tat es ungerne, doch auch Izaya hatte bereits Vampire getötet. Mikado schluckte, bevor er einen letzten Versuch startete.

„W-Wieso nicht? Wieso können wir sie nicht in unseren Clan aufnehmen, Izaya-san?"

Innerlich war Izaya langsam an seinen Grenzen mit diesem Jungen. Er seufzte tief.

„Mikado-kun…", sagte der Informant, „du verstehst die große Belastung nicht, die mit einem neuen Clansmitglied einhergeht."

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war Izaya vor dem jungen Vampir und stand ihm so dicht vor der Nase, dass er sein nervöses Schnappen nach Luft spüren konnte.

„Hör mir zu,  _Frischling_. Ich bin für  _euch_  und  _eure Taten_  verantwortlich. Sollte irgendjemand von euch auf dumme Gedanken kommen, fällt dies auf mich zurück. Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben, weil ich in dir Potenzial sehe. Mach dir diese Chance nicht mit einem Frischblüter zunichte, Mikado-kun. Sonst kannst du gleich mit ihr gehen, verstanden?"

Für einen ganzen Moment lang starrte der junge Vampir ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die trotzig, aber dennoch dankbar wirkte. Izaya wusste, dass Mikado ihn nicht nur als einen Anführer sah. Er sah alle Clanmitglieder nicht nur als einen Clan. Sie waren alle wie eine Familie für ihn.

„Ich…ich habe verstanden.", sagte er schließlich mit einem traurigen Unterton und senkte den Blick.

Der Informant seufzte erneut, bevor er den Blick schließlich in die Runde schweifen ließ. Alle sahen angespannt aus und blickten ihn unruhig an und beinahe musste Izaya lachen. Das letzte Mal wo sie ihn so angesehen hatten, war vor über drei Jahren, als die Bruderschaft ihr ehemaliges Versteck entdeckt hatte. Sie alle waren in dem Moment wie hilflose Kinder, die sich an ihre Mutter „geklammert" hatten, so als ob sie dadurch in Sicherheit waren. Nur dass Izaya ganz sicher keine Mutter war.

Izaya grinste.

„Was zieht ihr denn für Gesichter? Ihr habt heute einen Grund zu feiern!", rief Izaya schließlich euphorisch und warf die Hände in die Luft. Namie verzog augenblicklich ihr Gesicht und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie nervös sie noch vor einigen Momenten gewesen war. Aoba hingegen hob fragend die Augenbraue, während Mikage ihn wartend anstierte.

Izayas Blick schweifte von einem Gesicht zum anderen.

„Hiermit teile ich euch mit, dass ich für zwei Tage zu einem alten Freund fahren werde!", verkündete der schwarzhaarige Mann, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen.

Die Verwirrung und auch Enttäuschung über diese lahme Mitteilung machte sich sofort bemerkbar. Izaya begann zu lachen. Diese Mimik war einfach unglaublich!

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! All dies hier, weil du einen alten Freund wiedersehen willst? Du hättest uns auch eine SMS schreiben können!", rief Mikage und sie verschränkte genervt ihre Arme.

„Vielleicht hätte ich das tun können, Mikage-chan~", gab Izaya belustigt zu, „aber dann hätte ich heute diese absurden Gesichtsausdrücke nicht gesehen!"

Ein weiteres Mal ertönte Izayas Gelächter und Namie seufzte genervt.

„…nur deswegen habe ich Seijis Ausflug verpasst…", fluchte seine Sekretärin und Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Auch wenn dieses kleine Treffen mit seinem Clan ihm die Laune etwas heben konnte, so sank sie wieder mit der bevorstehenden Gefahr, die ihn und seine Mitglieder bedrohte. Es war wie eine Gewitterwolke in der Ferne. Man konnte sie bereits sehen und auch hören, aber es würde noch dauern, bis sie bei ihm ankäme. Jedoch glaubte Izaya nicht daran, dass  _Kasane Kujiragi_  weit entfernt war…


	5. Weapon

„…kalt wie Eis. Ihre Temperatur ist weit unter der eines Menschen. Zumindest war das noch vor Jahrhunderten der Fall. Deshalb wurden sie damals auch als „kalte Wesen" bezeichnet."

Das Buch wurde mit einem lauten Geräusch zusammen geklappt und der Mann erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Doch heute wissen wir, dass die Vampire in einem stetige Wandel sind. Selbst die Reinblüter weisen nicht mehr alle dieselben Merkmale auf, die früher für einen Vampir bekannt waren." Er stoppte kurz und blickte in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Deshalb müsst ihr offen für Neues sein und vor allem vorsichtig. Die Lektion ist für heute beendet."

Erleichtertes Ausatmen war zu hören, als die meisten Personen in dem kleinen Raum sich eilig erhoben und ihre Sachen zusammen packten. Es war die letzte Stunde für diesen Tag und die meisten waren anscheinend froh sich den praktischen Dingen ihres persönlichen Trainings zuzuwenden. Shizuo hingegen blieb sitzen und starrte mit einem wütenden Blick zu seinem Lehrmeister nach vorne.

Seit mehreren Tagen saß er hier nun fest.

Dabei gab es für ihn bislang jeden Tag denselben Rhythmus. Morgens wurden sie bereits früh aus den Betten geschmissen, was Shizuo gar nicht gefiel. Punkt sieben Uhr wurden sie bei einem bärtigen Mann namens Mutsu erwartet, der nur hörte, wenn man ihn mit Mutsu- _sama_  ansprach. Er war ihr  _Fitness Trainer_ , wenn Shizuos es in seinen Worten ausdrücken müsste. Sie sollten schwierige Parcours absolvieren, traten in verschiedenen Disziplinen wie zum Beispiel im Laufen gegeneinander an und wurden unter enormen Zeitdruck von Mutsu getriezt. Das ging so lange, bis es schließlich Mittag war und es das erste Mal etwas zu essen gab. Danach kamen die Unterrichtsstunden, die hauptsächlich für die Neulinge unter den Rekruten waren und von Muroko Akaguchi durchgeführt wurden – der Leiter dieses ganzen Misthaufens. Der blonde Mann wollte ihm immer noch am Liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

Shizuo zählte zu den Neulingen, weshalb er mit zwanzig anderen Rekruten an dem sogenannten Unterricht teilnehmen musste. Für Shizuo waren sie quälend langwierig und unnütz, auch wenn Muroko ihn manchmal mit interessanten Themen überraschen konnte, doch das war eher selten der Fall. Diese Stunden hatten sich dahin gezogen wie Kaugummi. Erst gegen den späten Nachmittag durften sie gehen, um sich ihrem persönlichen Training zu widmen.

Doch Shizuo war eine Ausnahme.

Ihm war es nicht erlaubt gewesen zu trainieren, bis Muroko entschied, er wäre soweit.

Shizuo wusste noch genau, wie furios er darüber war. Stattdessen wurden ihm alte Bücher aus längst vergangen Zeiten hin geklatscht, die er durchlesen sollte. Jedoch hatte er diese dicken Wälzer – ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben – getrost ignoriert. Abends wurde es schließlich Zeit für die Bettruhe. Er war zusammen mit fünf fremden Rekruten in einen Raum mit Badezimmer gepfercht worden, dass er sich mit ihnen teilen musste. Wie er herausgefunden hatte, hieß einer von ihnen Saigo, der ihn immerzu blöd angaffte und ihn beobachtete, doch Shizuo hatte entschieden, sie allesamt zu ignorieren. Er hatte sein Bett beschlagnahmt und hatte jeden, der ihm auch nur irgendeine Weise auf die Nerven ging, mehr als nur bedroht. Daraufhin wurde er in Ruhe gelassen.

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte Shizuo sich vehement geweigert, bei dem Fitness Training oder dem Unterricht teilzunehmen und zu gehorchen. Er hatte sich mit Mutsu geprügelt, die Arbeitsgeräte beschädigt und hatte sogar mehrfach versucht, aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen. Jedoch misslang ihm jeder Versuch. Jedes Mal wurde er am Ende durch die schiere Anzahl an Rekruten überwältigt und teilweise mit den verschiedensten Waffen bedroht. Einmal sogar, hatte sich Muroko selbst eingemischt und ihm ganz zum Schluss eines missglückten Fluchtversuchs – als er bereits von dutzenden Rekruten festgehalten wurde – einen saftigen Schlag verpasst. "Hören Sie auf, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen.", hatte er gesagt und aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sich Shizuo extrem furios aber auch irgendwie in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt.

Als Strafe für sein Benehmen hatte er nur eine magere Mahlzeit am Tag bekommen und ihm wurde seine tägliche Ration an Zigaretten entzogen, was Shizuo nur durch einen weiteren verlorenen Kampf hinnahm. Es wurde ihm ebenfalls nicht erlaubt, seine kleine freie Zeit, die ihm täglich blieb, auszukosten um sich einen weiteren Fluchtplan zu überlegen. Es fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Gefängnis an und nicht wie eine Organisation, die angeblich Rekruten ausbildete, um Vampire zu töten.

Dann, am dritten Tag, waren der Hunger und die Sucht nach Zigaretten so mächtig geworden, dass er gezwungen war, mitzumachen und zu gehorchen. Beim Training und auch beim Unterricht. Das Training war für ihn nicht schwierig gewesen zu absolvieren, jedoch ging es hier um das bloße Prinzip und die Sturheit, die Shizuo Heiwajima ausmachte. Er würde sich nur für  _den Moment_  fügen, und mit Sicherheit nicht auf ewig. Und irgendwann würde er hier heraus kommen und diese Bruderschaft zerstören!

„Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen?", fragte Shizuo schließlich an Muroko gewandt, als er sich von seinem Tisch aufrichtete und zum Pult nach vorne ging. Muroko hob den Blick und lächelte ihn an. Das Lächeln machte Shizuo wütend. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Raum, der fast als ein Klassenzimmer durchgehen konnte, so wie die Stühle und Tische angeordnet waren. Er wurde ja durch den alten Mann dazu gezwungen, sich ausbilden zu lassen, so wie er es nannte. Das wäre ja nochmal was, wenn es bald einen Beruf namens Vampirjäger geben würde. Fanden die das etwa lustig? Machte es ihnen etwa Spaß die Leute mit Märchen zuzutexten, sie zu triezen und mit ihnen Hindernisparcours durchzugehen?

Shizuo schnaubte wütend.

Das einzig Vorteilhafte war wohl das sogenannte Gehalt, das er durch die unfreiwillige Ausführung dieser Berufung bekommen sollte. Doch davon hatte er bislang keinen einzigen Yen gesehen. Genauso wenig wie sein Handy und seine Schlüssel.

„Ich wollte heute mit Ihnen zusammen Ihre Waffe aussuchen, damit sie ab morgen bei den  _Jagden_  dabei sein können, aber sie erscheinen mir immer noch etwas zu ungeduldig, Heiwajima-san…"

Murokos Ton zeugte von Hohn und er sagte es mit Absicht, um den blonden Mann auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber vor allem schien er damit Shizuos Ungehorsam zu meinen.

Shizuo knurrte.

„Ungeduldig?", rief er. „Ich bin seit mehreren Tagen von euch mit Informationen über diese Wesen namens  _Vampire_  vollgedröhnt worden. Mir platzt jeden Moment der Kopf, wenn ich das noch länger mitmachen muss! Machen Sie weiter so und Sie werden sehen, was Sie davon haben!" Shizuo knackte die Knöchel an seinen Fäusten und sah, wie Murokos Grinsen verschwand. Muroko seufzte nach einigen geschlagenen Sekunden.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mir der Gedanke einen erneuten Kampf mit Ihnen anzufangen, nicht wirklich gefällt. Das letzte Mal hat mir persönlich gereicht…und ich glaube Sie wissen selbst, was passiert ist."

Der alte Mann, der heute einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer passenden schwarzen Fedora trug, richtete sich auf und blickte mit seinen dunklen Augen zu seinem neusten Rekruten.

Shizuo zischte.

Natürlich wusste er was vor einigen Tagen in Murokos Büro passiert war. Shizuo hatte den Kampf  _verloren_. Sonst würde er wohl kaum noch in diesem Drecksloch sein und sich „unterrichten" lassen…

An diesen schamvollen Kampf wollte er erst gar nicht denken!

„Kommen Sie mit. Ich werde mit Ihnen persönlich Ihre eigene Waffe aussuchen. Immerhin sind Sie ein besonderer Fall und ich glaube die Zeit ist reif, dass Sie einsehen, wer Sie hier sind und wozu Sie hier ausgebildet werden."

Shizuo verengte die Augen, während er dem Mann hinterher sah. Er ging voran und deutete mit seinem hoch gehobenen Arm an, ihm zu folgen. Wenn Shizuo den Erzählungen seiner Mitrekruten glauben konnte, dann existierte diese Organisation bereits seit Jahrhunderten. Es war unglaublich wie dieser Ort hier überhaupt diese lange Zeit lang geheim gehalten werden konnte. Es musste doch jemand hiervon wissen. Hatte es denn niemand, jemals entdeckt?

„Sie werden je nach Waffe ein paar Übungsstunden brauchen, Heiwajima-san.", begann der alte Mann zu reden, während sie den langen Korridor in eine ihm unbekannte Richtung gingen. „Es kann gut sein, dass Sie bereits heute Abend mitkommen können. Das hängt jedoch davon ab, wie gut Sie sich schlagen werden."

„Sie haben mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet…", kam es lediglich knurrend von dem blonden Mann und Muroko lachte.

„Je besser Sie mitmachen bei uns, desto eher können Sie hier raus. Zumindest zurück in ihre eigene Wohnung, versteht sich. Sie wissen ja inzwischen, was wir von Ihnen verlangen.", erwiderte Muroko und öffnete gerade eine große Metalltür, hinter der sich eine riesige Lagerhalle befand.

„Und denken Sie doch nur: Sie können endlich ihren Erzfeind Izaya Orihara ausschalten! Das war doch schon immer ihr Vorhaben oder nicht?"

„Ich muss mich also beweisen, damit ich wieder zurück in meinen Alltag kann?" Shizuo ignorierte den Kommentar von dem Floh und musste seine angestaute Wut unterdrücken. Doch es fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte.

„So ungefähr. Sie werden allerdings merken, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher."

„Und das auch nur wegen Ihnen, Sie verdammter-!"

„Nein. Sie sind nur wegen  _ihm_  hier. Wegen Izaya Orihara und niemanden sonst. Ich habe nur die Initiative ergriffen und Sie zu meinem Rekruten angeheuert."

„Hören Sie auf von dieser Pest zu sprechen, oder ich drehe Ihnen den Hals um!"

Muroko blieb in der Mitte der Halle stehen und die beiden Männer standen vor einem großen Glaskasten. Sein Blick wirkte nachdenklich, als er Shizuo durchlöcherte und dessen geknurrte Drohung simpel ignorierte, als hätte er sie gar nicht ausgesprochen.

„Haben Sie in den letzten Tagen nicht verstanden, worum es hier wirklich geht? Wieso wir uns diese Mühe machen?"

Shizuo blieb daraufhin stumm.

In all dem Durcheinander von Ungehorsam, Unterricht und Hunger, hatte er doch einiges in Erfahrung bringen können. Manches freiwillig und manches eher gezwungener Maßen. In einem Bericht, den er durchlesen musste, wurde gesagt, dass die Mordfälle in Japan auffällig zunähmen und dass Polizei und andere Behörden sich seit Jahren nicht erklären konnten, woher all die Morde herkamen. In einem anderen Artikel in einer gängigen Tageszeitung, die Shizuo sogar kannte, wurden über vermisste Personen berichtet, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht aufgeklärt werden konnten.

„Ich musste es durchlesen, also ja!", antwortete Shizuo grimmig und brachte es nicht über sich, es zu leugnen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, als er versucht hatte, mit anderen Personen über einen Fluchtplan zu tüfteln. Sie hatten ihn angestarrt, als wäre er ein Alien.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich werde hier bleiben und helfen! Vampire sind grausame blutsaugende Mörder! Sie haben mir meine Schwester genommen!", hatte einer von ihnen wütend erzählt, woraufhin Shizuo nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. Da sich dieser seltsame Vorfall zwischen ihm und dem armen Rekruten schneller rumsprach wie eine Seuche, blickten ihn nun alle mit neugierigen Augen an. Abgesehen von denen, die es ohnehin schon taten.

Die meisten Rekruten von ihnen wirkten manchmal wie Zombies auf ihn, so als ob sie bereits in einer anderen Welt lebten. Sie schienen seine Fluchtversuche nicht nachvollziehen zu können. Vermutlich schienen sie sich bereits in ihrer Rolle als Vampirjäger zurecht zu finden und gaben sich ihrem Schicksal hin. Aber vielleicht war es auch das viele Geld, das sie so fügsam machte…

Muroko seufzte schwer.

„Sie werden es noch verstehen. Geben Sie uns und auch sich selbst ein wenig mehr Zeit."

Muroko trat nach links weg und signalisierte dem blonden Mann, dass er sich anschauen sollte, was vor ihnen war.

„Das sind unsere Hauptwaffen, die wir herstellen lassen. Sie eignen sich am besten zur Bekämpfung von Vampiren. Treffen Sie eine Wahl."

Shizuo schluckte seine Wut und sein Unverständnis für einen Moment hinunter und trat näher heran. Es brachte nichts, weiterhin zu diskutieren und zu versuchen auf brutale Art und Weise zu fliehen. Er sollte lieber versuchen hier auf deren Art und Weise heraus zu kommen. Und das schien wohl nur zu funktionieren, indem er tat, was sie von ihm wollten.

Als er hinunter in den Glaskasten sah, entdeckte er verschiedene Arten von Waffen, wovon er einige nur aus Filmen kannte. Verschiedene Pistolen, davon kleine bis große mit unterschiedlicher Schusskraft. Doch auch Waffen wie herkömmliche Küchenmesser waren vor Shizuos Nase ausgestellt. Eines davon war kleiner und unauffälliger als die anderen und wirkte auf ihn wie eines der Messer vom Floh. Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen. Jetzt bloß nicht an diese Pest denken…!

„Viele junge Männer wie Sie bevorzugen die Ruger SR22. Sie ist unauffällig, handlich und kann mit dem passenden Equipment leise wie ein Windhauch sein.", erzählte Muroko während er umsichtig die kleine Pistole auf ihrer Ablage nahm und Shizuo präsentierte.

„Sie hat genügend Schuss, um einen Vampir ernsthaft zu verletzen. Sie ist von den kleineren Schusswaffen die Beliebteste."

Irgendwie gefiel Shizuo das Modell nicht, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an einen hinterhältigen Mörder.

„Was mit der da?", fragte Shizuo. Muroko folgte seinem Fingerzeig und er entdeckte eine Schrotflinte.

„Das gute Stück ist eher für erfahrene Jäger geeignet, die bereits Umgang mit Waffen in ihrem Vorleben gehabt haben."

 _Vorleben_... so nannte er es nun? Der blonde Mann verzog das Gesicht. Ihm gefiel es sowieso nicht, überhaupt eine Waffe bedienen zu müssen. Er hatte gutes Vertrauen in seine eigenen körperlichen Kräfte.

„Ich mag die Schrotflinte.", sagte Shizuo und blickte bedeutungsvoll zu dem alten Mann. Muroko hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie wissen schon, dass Sie dann zu den Fernkämpfern gehören? Etwas, dass ich Ihnen bei ihren rabiaten Kampffertigkeiten nicht empfehlen würde."

Bevor Shizuo etwas sagen konnte, sprach der alte Mann bereits weiter.

„Wenn Sie schon eine Schrotflinte möchten, dann nehmen Sie die Typhoon F12. Man kann sie schneller nachladen als andere Modelle. Bei der Schnelligkeit unserer Gegner ist es aber nur wirklich wirksam, wenn Sie sie aus einer großen Distanz nutzen."

Muroko fischte das genannte Modell aus dem Glaskasten und ahmte eine Benutzung nach, indem er die Waffe an den Lauf nahm und das linke Auge schloss.

„Die anderen Waffen gefallen mir nicht.", erwiderte Shizuo als simple Erklärung, woraufhin der alte Mann lachen musste.

„Warten Sie es ab. Ich glaube ich habe eine Waffe, die für Sie perfekt ist!", rief der andere euphorisch, als ihm anscheinend etwas eingefallen war.  
„Folgen Sie mir!", drängte er mit mehreren Winks und lief ein Stück weiter in einen anderen Gang hinein. Andere vorbei laufende Rekruten blickten neugierig zu ihnen, während Shizuo dem Leiter folgte.

„Hier, schauen Sie."

Muroko wandte sich abrupt zu ihm um und hielt in seinen weiß behandschuhten Händen zwei kleine Objekte und es dauerte einen Moment bevor Shizuo realisierte, was genau der andere in der Hand hielt.

„Schlagringe?", fragte Shizuo ungläubig.

„Modifizierte Schlagringe, Heiwajima-san. Wie Sie ja gestern gelernt haben, sind unsere lieben Vampire sehr empfindlich was das Element  _Silber_  betrifft. Diese Schlagringe wurden aus purem Silber angefertigt.", erklärte Muroko und legte die beiden Waffen in Shizuos Hände, welcher fasziniert wirkte aber auch gleichzeitig mit Abneigung hinunter starrte.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles…"

Murokos linker Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während er dem blonden Mann einen der Schlagringe entwendete. Er legte die Waffe um seine linke Hand, bevor er im nächsten Moment ausholte und ruckartig den Boden traf. Überrascht starrte Shizuo hinab. Als Muroko seinen Arm wieder hoch nahm, sah er erst, was genau passiert war. Im Boden waren vier kleine Löcher zu erkennen. Verwirrt blickte Shizuo dann auf Murokos Hand. Aus dem Schlagring waren vier spitze, nadelartige Messer zu erkennen, die den Schaden verursacht haben mussten.

„Diese Waffe ist für Nahkämpfer geeignet und somit perfekt für Sie. Ich will Sie nicht behelligen, jedoch sollten Sie ebenfalls auf ihre Stärken und Schwächen achten.", sagte Muroko und als er mit seinem Daumen auf einen für Shizuo bislang unsichtbaren Knopf an dem Schlagring drückte, verschwanden die vier Messer zurück in ihr Versteck. Shizuo schluckte.

„Wir haben uns durch einen Film für diese modifizierte Waffe inspirieren lassen. Sie ist noch relativ neu. Aber sie zeigt gute Ergebnisse im Kampf gegen die Blutsauger."

Shizuo starrte auf die Waffe. Das Ding würde seine Faustschläge radikal gefährlich machen, sollte er es tatsächlich nutzen.

„Schon gut. Dann nehme ich die Schlagringe."

Muroko begann zu lächeln.

„Fabelhaft!"

„Sie sagten, die Dinger seien aus purem Silber. Fertigt ihr alle Waffen so an?", fragte Shizuo als er sich ungläubig umsah. Der Raum kam ihm nun nämlich wie ein Lagerraum vor, so wie er die ganzen Rekruten mit ihren persönlichen Waffen an ihm vorbei gehen sah.

„Zum Teil, ja. Bei Handfeuerwaffen und Ähnlichem lohnt es sich nur bedingt. Dafür ist etwaige Munition aus purem Silber. Wenn die Kugel trifft, frisst sie sich nach und nach durch das verrottete Fleisch von diesen Blutsaugern – beinahe wie ein Virus. Es sei denn, sie wird entfernt."

Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

„Entfernt? Gehen Vampire etwa zum Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus?"

Muroko lachte.

„Bestimmt nicht, Heiwajima-san. Sie würden auffliegen."

„Und wie machen Sie es dann?"

Muroko grinste etwas, als sein neuer Rekrut etwas mehr Interesse an dem ganzen Thema bekam.

„Es gibt immer einen Weg die Kugel rechtzeitig zu entfernen. Und der einfachste Weg ist, einen Menschen darum zu bitten.", erklärte er und blickte Shizuo bedeutsam an. Dieser erwiderte den fiebernden Blick.

„Einen Menschen?"

Murokos Grinsen wurde bitter.

„Es gibt einige Ärzte oder Pflegekräfte, denen es egal ist, ob ihr Patient ein Vampir oder ein Mensch ist. Diese Menschen sind stillschweigende  _Watcher_ , wie wir sie nennen. Sie sind neutral, also stehen auf keiner Seite, jedoch behandeln Sie Vampire wie Menschen."

Murokos Ton wurde schärfer, als er wütend zur Seite blickte.

„Die Regierung schützt diese Menschen, sonst hätten wir sie längst verurteilt…"

„Aber wieso?"

„Liegt es nicht auf der Hand?", warf Muroko Shizuo entgegen und zwang ihn damit,

nachzudenken. Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Es gibt Vampire unter den Führungskräften."

„Exakt. Ich sehe, Sie verstehen langsam, wie es hier abläuft, Heiwajima-san.", sagte Muroko mit gewissem Stolz in der Stimme, als er Shizuo den zweiten Schlagring abnahm.

„Eine Frage habe ich doch noch…", gestand Shizuo, als er die Hände tiefer in seine Hosentaschen vergrub. Silber war angeblich die einzige Schwäche, die bei allen Vampiren galt – egal ob Reinblüter, Mischling oder Frischblüter. Dass die Bruderschaft gleich komplette Waffen aus dem wertvollen Material herstellte, fand Shizuo ziemlich ungläubig. Immerhin war Silber nicht unbedingt günstig. Der blonde Mann räusperte sich.

„Woher…habt ihr das ganze Geld für die Waffen und das Silber?"

Für einen Moment sah Muroko wütend aus, als ein Funkeln durch seine dunklen Augen fuhr, doch im nächsten Moment war es wieder verschwunden.

„Was glauben  _Sie_ , Heiwajima-san?"

Er grinste nur, bevor er sich kommentarlos umdrehte und sich begann zu bewegen.

Shizuo knurrte.

Dieser alte Schnösel…!

Trotzdem folgte der blonde Mann dem anderen, bis sie in einen großen mehrflächigen Trainingsraum traten, der hell beleuchtet war. Es gab mehrere Übungsecken, in denen verschiedene Waffen untereinander und gegeneinander trainiert wurden. In der vorderen Seite, an denen sie gerade vorbei gingen, sah er zwei junge Männer, die mit ihren Katana gegeneinander antraten. Wie die Bruderschaft es vorschrieb, trugen sie die weißen Klamotten, die hier jeder anziehen musste. Ein weißes Hemd, mit einem weißen Jackett und einer simplen weißen Hose. Das einzige anders farbige waren die Schuhe. Diese waren nämlich dunkel. Meistens ein tiefes Schwarz. Warum auch immer sie sich überhaupt für so eine extrem helle Farbe entschieden haben, war ihm ein Rätsel. Auch Shizuo war mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen worden, die Klamotten zu wechseln. Zumindest, solange er hier war, wurde ihm gesagt. Shizuo zischte innerlich.

„Hier werden Sie trainieren.", kam Murokos Stimme an seine Ohren und er blickte zu dem alten Mann, der sich gerade seine Fedora richtete. Shizuo sah zur Seite und entdeckte auf der Trainingsmatte vor ihnen einen jungen Herrn.

„Du wirst mit Saigo trainieren.", gab Muroko einen knappen Befehl, bevor er sich umwandte und langsam fort ging.

„Und bitte zerstöre nicht die Halle, während du hier bist, verstanden, Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo antwortete ihm nicht, als der andere sich aus der Halle entfernte – aus reiner Sturheit. Stattdessen blickte er nun zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich. Er hatte kurz geschorene Haare, dazu eine krumme Nase und einen genervten Blick, den er Shizuo direkt spüren ließ. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass er ein Ausländer war. Sein braun gebrannter Körper war muskulös und wirkte etwas bullig, was wohl durch seine breiten Schultern zustande kam. Shizuo erkannte ihn.

Das war der Kerl, der mit ihm in einem Raum schlief.

„Die halbe Bruderschaft spricht nur noch von dir.", sagte der Mann und bemühte sich nicht einmal um eine Begrüßung seinerseits. Saigo schien Shizuo aus der Wohngemeinschaft, die aus insgesamt fünf anderen Rekruten bestand, wiederzuerkennen.  
Er warf dem blonden Mann die zwei Schlagringe entgegen und nur noch mit Mühe konnte Shizuo die Waffen fangen. Er merkte sofort, dass dieser Mann anders war, als alle anderen. Zumindest schien dieser Saigo kein willenloser Zombie zu sein. Shizuo grinste leicht, als er sich die Schlagringe anlegte und prüfte. Sie saßen sogar recht gut.

„Ach ja? Was reden sie denn über mich?"

Saigo erwiderte die provozierende Gestik des blonden Mannes und verschränkte die Arme.

„So einiges. Angeblich sollst du dich vor einigen Tagen mit dem Chef geprügelt haben. Aber davon glaube ich kein Wort. Muroko würde sich nicht für daher gelaufenen Rekruten die Hände schmutzig machen."

Shizuo schnaubte, bevor er kurz auflachte.

Dieser Saigo war ihm irgendwie sympathisch.

„Glaub was du willst. Ich bin nur hier, um herauszukommen.", erklärte Shizuo das Offensichtliche.

„Hey! Dann haben wir zwei ja was gemeinsam!", rief Saigo, und ehe Shizuo ihn nach einem bestehenden Fluchtplan fragen geschweige denn überhaupt antworten konnte, wurde er gezwungen Saigos Schlagringen auszuweichen. Der blonde Mann sprang aus Reflex zur Seite und rappelte sich auf, um danach mehrmals Saigos Fäusten auszuweichen. Shizuo ergriff die Initiative und schlug sofort mit seinen eigenen Fäusten zurück, doch sein Gegner war schneller, als er erwartet hatte und wich ihm problemlos aus. Das ging eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis sie nach ein paar Minuten stehen blieben, um Luft zu holen.

Der Kerl war nicht schlecht, dachte Shizuo. Vielleicht würde er mit ihm über einen Fluchtplan sprechen können, wenn er ihn besiegen würde. Saigo blickte ihn lediglich mit einem selbstbewussten Ausdruck an und machte die Komm-Her-Gestik mit der Hand. Shizuo begann daraufhin zu grinsen.

Einen Versuch war es wert.


	6. Soulmate

Wie ein verschwommenes Grau rauschte die Gegend an ihm vorbei. Dunkle, große Bäume kamen ihm entgegen bis wohin das Auge sehen konnte. Der Himmel hatte sein strahlendes Blau bereits vor Stunden der eintönigen grauen Farbe überlassen, die nun das gesamte Himmelszelt überzog. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und die Tropfen platschten unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheibe des Wagens. Izaya musste grinsen. Es war perfektes Wetter um zu jagen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie bis nach ganz oben wollen?“

Der arme Taxifahrer zeigte wahrhafte Sorge daran, dass er einen Berggipfel ganz alleine hochwandern wollte.

„Es ist schon später Nachmittag. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass dort oben die Temperaturen abends, vor allem im Herbst, eisig sind. Wenn Sie kein erfahrener Kletterer sind, sollten Sie lieber darauf verzichten.“

Izaya kicherte leise, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich besuche einen guten Freund von mir. Er erwartet mich dort.“, gab er als Erklärung von sich und er sah, wie sich die Augen des Taxifahrers weiteten. Eilig sah er wieder unruhig nach vorne auf die Straße.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, dort oben…“, murmelte der Mann, bevor er erneut durch den Rückspiegel zu Izaya sah.

„Wieso? Gibt es dort oben etwa Bären, die mich fressen würden?“, witzelte Izaya.

„ _Nein_! Ach nein, wo denken Sie hin! Es…es ist…“, antwortete der Mann gemurmelt, bevor er endete und verängstigt vor sich auf die Straße und dann zurück in den Rückspiegel sah. Er schien sich verfolgt zu fühlen.

„Haben Sie es etwa nicht gehört? Hat ihr Freund Sie nicht gewarnt?“, sprach er dann mit mehr Inbrunst in der Stimme und blickte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann auf dem Rücksitz.

Izaya grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Gewarnt? Wovor?“, tat Izaya unschuldig und verschränkte die Arme.

„Seit einigen Jahren verschwinden Menschen…dort oben in den Wäldern…“, begann der Mann mit gesenkter Stimme. Die Regentropfen prasselten noch stärker hinab als zuvor und der Taxifahrer musste die Scheibenwischer eine Stufe höher stellen.

Izaya tat so, als wäre er schockiert, als er die Hand vor den Mund nahm. Der Taxifahrer musterte ihn durch den Rückspiegel, während seine Augen immer noch unruhig hin und her gingen.

„Die verschwunden Personen tauchen zwar wieder auf…aber…“

„Aber…?“, hinterfragte Izaya und genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, die der Taxifahrer unruhiger wurde, als er seine ach so gruselige Geschichte erzählte. Er liebte die Mimik, die der Mann dabei präsentierte.

„Sie…sie erinnern sich nicht mehr daran, was oben passiert ist oder weshalb sie überhaupt dort hoch gegangen sind. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist der seltsame Nebel daran schuld, der unsere Gegend bereits seit Jahren heimsucht.“ Izaya verengte die Augen, als er aufhörte zu grinsen.

„Erst waren es nur einige Personen, doch im letzten Jahr hat es stark zugenommen. Es macht uns Dorfbewohner Sorgen. Ganz Yūbari fürchtet sich nun vor ihrem berühmten Berg. Es hält uns die Touristen fern.“ Der Mann blickte wieder in den Rückspiegel. „Deswegen ist es ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt noch Leute wie Sie gibt, die dort _freiwillig_ hochwollen. Sind Sie etwa ein verdeckter Ermittler?“

Der Taxifahrer wurde nun neugierig, als er Izaya bedeutsam ansah, jedoch hatte Izaya die Augen abgewandt und starrte hinaus auf den riesigen Berg mit seinen Nadelbäumen, der aus der Ferne bedrohlich wirkte.

Es war nicht der Nebel.

Izaya klickte mit der Zunge. Dieser verdammte kleine _Rotzbengel_ …

Hatte er seine Gefolgschaft nicht mehr unter Kontrolle oder was dachte er sich dabei?

„Wie ich schon sagte, möchte ich einen alten Freund besuchen. Bitte lassen Sie mich dort vorne heraus. Den Rest schaffe ich zu Fuß.“

Der alte Taxifahrer kräuselte die Stirn in Verwirrung, tat jedoch was Izaya von ihm verlangte. Ohne überhaupt darauf zu achten, was die eigentliche Fahrt gekostet hätte, legte Izaya viel zu viel Geld auf den Rücksitz, bevor er seine Tür öffnete und in den gießenden Regen trat.

„Warten Sie! Sir!“, rief der Mann ihm hinterher, doch Izaya war bereits dabei, den matschigen Feldweg hinauf zu wandern. Der Informant wartete noch einige Minuten hinter einem Baum. Dann konnte er dank seines ausgeprägten Sinnes das Taxi wegfahren hören. Er seufzte, bevor er seine Kapuze ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht zog. Es war Zeit, seinem Freund mal die Meinung zu sagen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden befand er sich in dem dunklen Wald, der von einem nassen Nebel durchzogen wurde und die Sicht erschwerte. Izayas Körper war schnell, seine Beine liefen wie bei einem Marathon, während er den Berg ohne großartige Probleme erklomm.

Doch er musste bereits nach einigen Kilometern stoppen, als er fremde Vampire riechen konnte. Der Regen machte es schwer den Geruch aufzunehmen, also entschied er sich, auf seine Feinde zu warten. Izaya stützte sich mit der rechten Hand an einem nahestehenden Baum ab, als er sich mit der linken Hand die Kapuze enger ums Gesicht zog. Es dauerte nur drei Sekunden, dann standen zwei Silhouetten vor ihm, die näher auf ihn zukamen. Erst konnte er sie nicht identifizieren, doch als sie auf ihn zugingen, wurde ihr Duft stärker. Ah, Manju und Subaru. Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Das hier ist das Territorium der Familie Oshiro. Unbefugte haben keinen Zutritt. Verschwinde von hier.“, gab Manju mit lauter Stimme bekannt, als er einen Schritt näher trat und mit seinen stechend roten Augen Izaya verjagen wollte. Er war von stämmiger Natur, hatte einen Kinnbart und einen grimmigen Blick.

„Ah! Manju-kun! Subaru-kun! Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es euch?“

Irritiert über die Worte des fremden Vampires, trat nun auch Subaru näher heran. Seine Augen waren dunkler als die von Manju, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er vor kurzem noch getrunken hatte. Wobei Manju sich wohl immer noch nicht um Kontaktlinsen bemüht hatte, so wie seine Augen leuchteten.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte Subaru schließlich, seine Stimme deutlich leiser, als die seines Begleiters. Subaru sah sogar noch dünner aus, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Manju, war er schmächtig und kleiner, jedoch schien er das mit seinem Köpfchen wett zu machen.

„Ach jetzt kommt schon! Wie könnt ihr mich vergessen haben?“, rief der Informant mit jammernden Stimme, warf theatralisch seine Arme in die Luft und begann auf die beiden jungen Vampire zuzugehen.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!“, rief Manju abrupt und wechselte in eine Kampfstellung.

Izaya tat wie ihm befohlen, hob dabei in gespielter Gestik die Hände und verzog das Gesicht zu einer genervten Grimasse.

„Mit euch kann man auch keinen Spaß haben…~“, jammerte der schwarzhaarige Mann gelangweilt. „Ihr seid viel zu _ernst_. Werdet mal locker!“

Dann bewegte er sich.

Innerhalb von Sekunden trat er zu ihnen in die Mitte, packte mit je einer Hand ihre Stirn und zwang beide Vampire in einer einzelnen Bewegung auf den kalten Boden. Er konnte hören, wie sie durch die angewandte Kraft ihres stärkeren Gegners stöhnten.

„Gestatten, _Izaya Orihara_.“

Der Informant richtete sich auf und vollzog aus reinem Spaß einen gespielten Knicks, indem er die linke Seite seines langen Mantels ergriff und zur Seite zog.

„Ich habe euch bereits gekannt, als ihr noch erbärmliche Menschen wart, _bevor_ Oshiro-san euch verwandelt hat. Er hat manchmal einfach ein zu großes Herz…und zu großen _Durst_.“

Izaya lachte über seinen letzten Satz.

„S-Sie sind _Izaya Orihara_? _Der_ Izaya Orihara?“ Der Informant wandte sich zu Ihnen um. Subaru schien ihn nun doch zu erkennen. Aber nur durch seinen Namen. Das ließ ihn wundern, was man in der Villa alles über ihn erzählt hatte.

„Gibt es etwa noch mehr von meiner Sorte?“, konterte Izaya genervt, als er Subaru niederstarrte. Dieser senkte den Blick, als er spürte, dass der andere keine Lust mehr auf ein friedliches Gespräch hatte.

„N-Nein, Sir…“, murmelte er und senkte den Blick fügsam.

Die beiden jungen Vampire spürten plötzlich die Macht, die von dem älteren Vampir ausging. Zuerst hatte Izaya sie versteckt, doch nun bemühte er sich nicht mehr darum. Sie sollten ruhig wissen, _wer_ er war.

„Ich habe einen Termin mit Oshiro-san. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ihr solltet euch lieber um feindliche Vampire kümmern, als um Verbündete.“

„Ja, Sir!“, riefen die beiden im Einklang und es war interessant zu sehen, was sein Status ihm immer wieder ermöglichte. Eigentlich hielt er sich bewusst zurück, um den Kampf zu genießen, doch im Moment musste er dringend zu Oshiro-san. Das konnte nämlich nicht warten.

Ein letzter bedeutsamer Blick zu Manju und Subaru, bevor der Informant weiter lief. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er sich beeilte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als schließlich die riesige Villa vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Er grinste.

Oshiro schien schon wieder einen Komplex angebaut zu haben – vermutlich aus Gründen, die mit Frischblütern zu tun hatten…

Izaya schnellte zum Eingang und blieb einige Meter davor stehen. Ein Schutzfilm umgab das ganze Gelände und schützte es so vor neugierigen Besuchern. Und mit neugierigen Besuchern waren Menschen gemeint. Nur Vampire konnten wirklich sehen, was sich dort befand.

Izaya blickte zum Eingangstor und entdeckte die beiden Wachmänner, die in ihren schwarzen Umhängen aussahen, wie Helfer des Todes.

„Carlo-san!“, rief der Informant euphorisch, als er den linken Wachmann an seiner kleinen und etwas pummeligen Statur erkannte. Und ebenfalls an seinem pikanten Geruch, der ziemlich von Schwere und Zimt zeugte, da er am liebsten Spekulatius aß – neben menschlichem Blut natürlich.

„ _Orihara_ …“

Sein Name wurde genervt gegrollt und der Mann namens Carlo verschränkte die Arme. „Was willst du dieses Mal?“ Der Regen ließ langsam nach und Izaya konnte unter der Kapuze sehen, wie der andere seine Augen misstrauisch verengte.

„Aber Carlo-san! Begrüßt man so einen alten Bekannten?“

„Erspar mir deine Scheraden. Wenn du hier bist, heißt das nie etwas Gutes.“

Izaya grinste ihn unverhohlen an.

„Ich bitte dich! Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie ich dein Kind vor zwei Jahren vor der Bruderschaft gerettet habe?“

Carlos Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er sich wohl an die Ereignisse erinnerte.

„Ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Und auch daran, wie du plötzlich meintest, ich stehe in deiner Schuld, du _Bastard_.“ Auch wenn Carlo nicht gewaltsam wurde, so war er direkt und offen mit seinen Worten und scherte sich nicht darum, dass Izaya ein reinblütiger Vampir war. Das war etwas, das Izaya am meisten amüsierte.

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere, nicht wahr?“, säuselte Izaya das altbekannte Sprichwort, bevor er den Blick abwandte und durch den unsichtbaren Schutzschleier trat.

Der zweite Wachmann auf der rechten Seite hatte das Gespräch unruhig angehört und schien daraus zu schließen, dass Izaya niemand Gutes war, weshalb er sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Bleib stehen.“

Seine rehbraunen Augen funkelten ernst und er verfiel in eine Kampfstellung.

Izaya sah gelangweilt zurück zu Carlo und schien mit seinem Blick eine Aufforderung zu stellen, die nur Carlo verstand. Dieser seufzte.

„Benjamin. Geh ihm aus dem Weg, oder er wird sich seinen Weg erkämpfen.“

Der junge Vampir schien zu zögern und sein nervöser Blick ging von Izaya zu Carlo hin und her. Irgendwann hatte Izaya keine Lust mehr zu warten und begann die Treppen hinauf zu steigen. Als er bei Benjamin ankam, sah er, dass dieser vor Angst zitterte. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich, als er problemlos an ihm vorbei laufen konnte. Der Informant legte eine Hand auf Benjamins Schulter, bevor er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Versuche es zu kontrollieren und werde stärker. Oder du wirst für immer in der untersten Rangfolge bleiben…“

Benjamin sagte nichts, doch sein Körper sandte Emotionen aus, die Izaya allein durch die Luft spüren konnte. Benjamin war ein sehr junger Vampir, den Izaya bislang nur einmal gesehen hatte. Er war damals noch ein Frischblüter, doch selbst nach zwei Jahren schien er sich immer noch nicht hochgekämpft zu haben. Der arme Kerl…

„Bye Bye~!“, rief Izaya als er weiter hochspazierte und spielerisch zum Abschied winkte. Carlo verzog lediglich das Gesicht.

Die Wachen hatten einen wichtigen Job, der jedoch auch bedeutete, dass die Vampire, die ihn ausführten, in der Rangliste ganz unten waren. Als Izaya schließlich vor den großen Eingangstoren der Villa angekommen war, öffneten sie sich von selbst, als hätte man ihn bereits gesehen.

„Ori-chan! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dich hätte ein Bär gefressen!“

Izaya lachte auf die humorvolle Art und Weise, auf die der Informant begrüßt wurde. Er kannte es nicht anders.

Der Vampir blickte ihn mit seinen dunkelbraunen, leuchtenden Augen akribisch an und schien Izaya zu studieren. Doch auch Izaya musste blinzeln, als er seinen alten Freund genauer betrachtete. Oshiro Yukio war ein schlanker Mann, hatte helle Haut und für einen Vampir ein schon fast unverschämt gutes Aussehen. Durch seine Mischung aus männlichen und femininen Zügen im Gesicht, war er auf beiden Seiten allseits beliebt. Und das war ihm natürlich stets bewusst. Doch bislang hatte er sich mit niemandem zufrieden gegeben. Izaya verengte die Augen, als er Oshiros schwarze, glatte Haare näher betrachtete. Nicht nur der Umstand, dass jede Frau bei seiner Haarpracht grün vor Neid wurde, nein. Sie schienen ein ganzes Stück länger geworden zu sein, als beim letzten Mal. Ließ er sie etwa wieder _wachsen_? Deshalb also die ganzen Vorfälle mit den verschwundenen Menschen? Das musste ein _Scher_ z sein.  
Izaya lachte.

„Was ist? Sehe ich wieder zu gut aus? Muss ich aufpassen, dass du mir nicht auch noch

verfällst?“, neckte Oshiro und ließ sein bestes Flirtlächeln zeigen. Izaya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, ich habe anderes um die Ohren.“, umging der Informant die Frage geschickt und gestikulierte mit der rechten Hand. Oshiro war ein charmant wirkender junger Vampir, der genau wie Izaya von einer Adelsfamilie abstammte. Seit sie klein waren kannten sie sich und aus einem für Izaya unerklärlichen Grund, schien er auf den Informanten zu stehen. Etwas, das zwar manchmal Nachteile, aber genauso Vorteile mit sich brachte. Denn selbst Vampire konnte man gut manipulieren.

„Wie du weißt, ich bin aus einem wichtigen Grund hier, Oshiro-san.“, begann der Informant,

wurde aber direkt von dem anderen unterbrochen, bevor er weiter erzählen konnte.

„Komm doch erstmal herein. Es wird sonst zu kalt hier drin.“

Ein weiterer Satz, der Izaya misstrauisch machte.

Immerhin froren Vampire nicht.

Oder schwitzten.

Das war unmöglich.

„Beherbergst du hier etwa Menschen oder warum beklagst ausgerechnet _du_ dich über… _Kälte_?“

Izayas Ton war neckisch, jedoch war er alles andere als lässig, wenn es um das Thema Menschenentführung ging. Immerhin gefährdete sein alter Freund damit seit Jahren seine eigene Existenz. Doch sein alter Bekannter lief einfach vergnügt an seinen Bediensteten vorbei, hinein in die große Halle, als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde. Izaya folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd, während er den Blick umher schweifen ließ. Unterwürfig hatten die Butler und Bediensteten den Kopf gesenkt, trugen allesamt dunkle Kleidung, vom Anzug, bis zum Maid-Dress. Einige davon erkannte Izaya wieder, andere wiederum mussten Frischlinge oder neue Vampire sein. Als sie schließlich die neue Halle betraten, die vor Glamour nur so strotzte, beantwortete Oshiro schließlich Izayas Frage.

„Nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Du weißt doch, dass ich sie wieder frei lasse…“

Er wandte sich zu ihm um mit einem gespielt tadelnden Ausdruck. Izaya wusste, dass der andere nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen. Unter vier Augen und... Ohren.“, drängte Izaya und starrte den anderen herausfordernd an. Das Menschenthema war nun wirklich zweitrangig…

„Komm.“, sagte Oshiro und sie gingen weiter durch die imposante Halle, bis sie am Ende angelangt waren und Oshiro durch die nächste Tür in einen anderen Bereich ging. Es war der kleinste Flurabschnitt in der ganzen Villa, den Izaya schon oft gesehen hatte. Hier waren die Arbeitszimmer. Wobei Izaya nur eine der angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten je von innen gesehen hatte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Rosi-chan?“, fragte Izaya beiläufig, als ihm auffiel, dass die kleine Schwester des Vampirclan Anführers nicht anwesend war.

„Oh~ _Madame_ hat heute ein Treffen mit ihren _Freundinnen_. Sie kommt langsam in das Alter, wo es interessantere Dinge gibt, als ihren großen Bruder.“, winselte Oshiro mit gefakter Stimme, die auf andere Leute täuschend echt wirkte. Izaya gab ein Schnauben von sich, während er dem anderen in sein kleines Büro folgte.

„Ich glaube eher, dass du zu anhänglich warst…“

Oshiro zog entsetzt die Luft ein und machte große Augen.

„Anhänglich? Ich würde doch nie zu anhänglich-“

„Oshiro-san.“, unterbrach Izaya und sein alter Bekannter seufzte nur, als er die Bürotür hinter sich schloss. Er schien zu merken, dass Izaya nicht in der Stimmung war, weiterhin Smalltalk zu halten.

„Also…“, begann Oshiro zu sprechen, als er sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und Izaya andeutete, sich hinzusetzen, wo er mochte. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Ori-chan?“

Für einen Moment, wusste Izaya nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Oder ob er ihn überhaupt noch um Rat fragen sollte. Es erschien ihm immer mehr, wie eine komplett verrückte Geschichte, die ihm bloß in seinen Albträumen passiert war. Er würde Shizuo auf gar keinen Fall erwähnen. Soweit kam es noch, dass er den Namen dieses Monsters vor Oshiros Nase ausspuckte. Lieber würde er sich woanders Hilfe holen, als sich die alte Leier des anderen anzuhören. Es konnte gerne drauf verzichten, was Oshiro zu ihrer „Beziehung“ sagte…

„Ich brauche deinen Rat, Oshiro-san.“, sagte Izaya schließlich, als er sich in den Stuhl setzte, der vor dem Schreibtisch platziert war.

„Inwiefern? Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass du dich an mich wendest, Ori-chan.“

„Mag sein. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mir helfen kannst.“

„Na schön, dann lass mal hören.“, erwiderte Oshiro und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand ab, während er seinen Freund eingehend betrachtete. Izaya schnaubte und fühlte sich beinahe so, als ob er Oshiros Client war. Pah, bis es wirklich so weit war, musste einiges passieren…

Izaya sammelte sich, bevor er begann zu sprechen.

„Hast du schon einmal ein seltsames…“, Izaya suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „ _Gefühl_ beim Trinken verspürt…?“

Oshiros Miene wandelte sich erst von großen Glubschaugen zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, doch bevor er den Mund auch nur öffnen konnte, hob Izaya die Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Und nein, ich meine damit keinen Orgasmus, du Perversling.“

Oshiro grinste verschmitzt.

„Wäre die einfachste Lösung gewesen, oder nicht?“, erwiderte er simpel, während er mit den Schultern zuckte. Dass das Trinken von Blut für einige Vampire wie Sex war, war kein Geheimnis. Izaya grinste nicht, sondern fuhr fort.

„Oshiro-san…ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt wenn man sein Mahl einnimmt.“

Oshiros Augen verengten sich, als er Izaya genau beobachtete.

„Aber…dieses… _Gefühl_ war anders. Ich habe so etwas noch nie verspürt.“

Izaya sprach nicht aus, dass es ihn in Wahrheit ängstigte, nicht zu wissen was genau es war. Oshiro lehnte sich nach vorne, während seine Augen neugierig funkelten.

„Beschreibe es mir.“

Izaya war überrascht, dass der andere so interessiert war. Normalerweise sah man Oshiro Yukio nicht mit dieser Art von Mimik. Izaya fand es interessant, dass er in dem anderen Vampir diese seltene Seite hervorrufen konnte.

„Es war mehr wie ein elektrischer Schock, als ein Gefühl, um ehrlich zu sein.“, lachte der schwarzhaarige Mann, als er die Beine übereinander schlug. „Aber es war überwältigend. Hast du je davon gehört?“

Yukio Oshiro wirkte nachdenklich, als er eine Hand an sein Kinn legte und auf den Schreibtisch starrte.

„Tat es weh? Ich meine, war das Gefühl positiv oder negativ?“

Izaya schnaubte.

Oshiro und seine Fragen…

Positiv war das leckere Blut, negativ, dass es von Shizuo Heiwajima kam. Wenn er nur daran dachte, kam ihm der Ekel wieder die Speiseröhre hoch.

„Weder noch. Es war einfach nur da.“, antwortete Izaya und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So wie du es beschrieben hast, war es ein Adrenalin Kick, findest du nicht? Vielleicht hatte dein Opfer besonderes Blut?“, vermutete Oshiro, während er sich wieder zurück in seinen Schreibtischstuhl lehnte.

_Besonderes Blut…?_

Von wegen! Er könnte nicht falscher liegen. Beinahe hätte Izaya gelacht. Dieses Monster von einem Mann war zwar außergewöhnlich, aber nicht _besonders_.

„Oshiro-san…hast du wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was es sein könnte? Ich hatte dich für ein wenig schlauer eingeschätzt…“, säuselte der Informant und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Anscheinend waren das genau die Worte, die der andere hören wollte. Denn als Oshiro daraufhin wie ein Schlitzohr zu grinsen begann, wusste Izaya, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte. Er blinzelte Izaya unverhohlen an, sein Grinsen blieb und der Informant, sah sich gezwungen, ihn auszuquetschen. _Dieser kleine Bastard…_

„Du weißt also etwas darüber…“

„Vermutlich~…“

Oshiro lehnte sich wieder ein Stück vor, sodass seine schwarzen langen Haare wie ein Vorhang auf den Schreibtisch landeten. „Ich könnte es für dich in Erfahrung bringen…“, lockte er.

„Aber…?“, hinterfragte Izaya den unausgesprochene Widerspruch zwischen ihnen.

„Das kostet etwas…“

„Wirklich, Oshiro-san? Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe?“, säuselte Izaya theatralisch, doch als Oshiro weiterhin grinste und nichts dazu sagte, wusste Izaya, dass er seine andere Methode anwenden musste.

„Du bist Informant, du weißt von uns beiden am besten, dass nie etwas umsonst ist.“, erklärte Oshiro, als er aufstand und den Schreibtisch umrundete. Izaya verfolgte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.

„Und wenn du _mich_ kennst, dann weißt du, dass zwischen uns keine Deals existieren und es auch nie geben wird, _Yukio_.“ Izayas Tonfall wurde deutlicher, als er den Vornamen seines Freundes aussprach. „Ich bin hier als dein _Freund_.“

Oshiro blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, blickte auf ihn hinab, während er die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte.

„Du weißt Izaya, für dich mache ich alles. Sogar die Staatsfeinde aushorchen, die angeblich nicht aushorchbar sind. Aber nun möchte ich etwas als Gegenleistung haben…“

Er wusste, dass Izayas Problem privater Natur war. Und die Gelegenheit schien er auszunutzen. Izaya unterdrückte den Drang zu schnauben, sondern stand schließlich genauso auf, wie Oshiro es getan hatte. Die beiden Vampire standen sich nun gegenüber und starrten den anderen jeweils mit einem dunklen Blick an.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt. Hat der größte Vampirclan Anführer im Norden nicht bereits mehr als genug? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was an Interesse für dich wäre.“, säuselte der Informant, als er neugierig den Kopf schief legte. Oshiro ahmte den anderen nach.

„Oh ich glaube, dass du in Wahrheit ganz genau weißt, was mich interessiert…“

Oshiros Stimme senkte sich, als er näher an den anderen heran trat. Instinktiv trat Izaya einen Schritt zurück.

Es war kein Geheimnis.

Fast jeder wusste von Oshiros Neigung zu ihm, und doch war dieser Schachzug ein überraschender für Izaya. Er musste sich selbst zwingen, stehen zu bleiben.

Das gehörte zu seinem Plan.

Seinem Ausweichmanöver.

Izaya musste die Grenzen festlegen.

Nur dann würde er an die Informationen kommen, die er brauchte.

„Was du nicht sagst. Nehmen wir mal an, ich weiß es. Was lässt dich glauben, ich gewähre es dir einfach so?“

Für einen Moment kicherte Oshiro dunkel und Izaya spürte bereits jetzt Auswirkungen dessen Fähigkeit. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Izaya Orihara wäre nicht zu _mir_ gekommen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Dein kleines „ _Gefühl_ “ beim Trinken ist etwas mehr, als nur ein elektrischer Schock für dich. Du glaubst, ich kann dir helfen.“ Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nun Nase an Nase standen.

„Also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du mein Angebot nicht ablehnen wirst.“, sagte Oshiro selbstbewusst und legte bereits seine Hand an Wange des anderen. Izaya ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch in Wahrheit, kribbelte es unter Oshiros Hand.

Dieser kleine Bastard…

„Zwing mich nicht, _Yukio_ …“, drohte Izaya, während er begann, sein Schutzschild einzusetzen. Oshiros Fähigkeit war absolut nervtötend und gerade in diesem Moment nicht zu gebrauchen.

„Beruhige dich Ori-chan! Ich möchte dir nur ein Küsschen geben!“, witzelte der andere, als ob die Sache gar nicht ernst nahm.

Izaya lachte auf.

„Ein _Küsschen_ geben? Und was bezweckst du damit? Mir meinen ersten Kuss stehlen?“, fragte Izaya ironisch und legte den Kopf schief. „Dann tut es mir leid, Oshiro-san, aber den habe ich schon jemanden anderes gegeben.“

Oshiros Hand an seiner Wange fuhr hinab zu seinem Nacken und Izaya bekam ungewollt Gänsehaut. Er grinste einfach nur und ignorierte seine Worte. Oshiros Fähigkeit strömte von ihm ab wie ein Parfum, als sie Izaya umhüllte wie eine Decke.

„Also…entweder ich helfe dir bei deinem kleinen „Gefühlsproblem“ und ich darf dir einen Kuss stehlen, oder…ja eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht, was dann ist. Aber ich glaube, dass du dann sehr unzufrieden nach Hause gehen kannst.“

„Du weißt schon, dass ich auch andere Quellen habe oder…?“, konterte Izaya selbstbewusst und ahmte Oshiros Grinsen nach.

„Andere _Quellen_? Die „ _Anderen_ “ werden dich bloß abzocken, und das weißt du auch.“, gab Oshiro gekonnt von sich.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

Natürlich.

Oshiro war der einfachste Weg, an die besagten Informationen zu kommen, jedoch schien er momentan einen Preis zu fordern, der für Izaya nicht in Frage kam.

„Erst die Informationen. Vorher gebe ich dir gar nichts, Yukio. Das ist mein letztes Wort.“, sagte der Informant und schob den anderen mit seiner bloßen Hand ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass Izaya wieder seinen persönlichen Freiraum hatte.

„Außerdem…“, fuhr Izaya bedeutend fort, „meinst du nicht, dass du dir besser überlegen solltest, momentan etwas von _mir_ zu fordern?“

Oshiro hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Denn ich denke, dass du derjenige bist, der sich unerlaubt Menschen als Haustiere hält.“

Oshiros Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel und sein Grinsen verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Fang nicht mit dieser Geschichte an, _Izaya_. In diesem Tunnel hast du nicht zu graben, _verstanden_?“

Izaya liebte seine wütende Seite. Dieses verzogene Gesicht, wenn sich seine Augenbraunen nach unten neigten und seine dunklen Augen kalt wie Eis wurden. Manchmal glaubte er sogar Wutadern in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Schon fast wie bei Shizu-  
Nein.

_Jetzt bloß nicht an dieses Monster denken!_

„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, Yukio.“, besiegelte Izaya das Thema und wollte hinausgehen, doch eine Hand an seinem rechten Arm hielt ihn auf.

„Ich kann dir bereits jetzt Infos liefern. Deswegen bist du doch auch so eilig hergekommen oder nicht? Du hast Zeitdruck.“

Mist.

Ein weiterer Nachteil an Oshiro: Er hatte ein gutes Gespür für das menschliche (in diesem Falle wohl eher das vampirliche) Empfinden – und das nicht nur dank seiner Fähigkeit Gefühle zu beeinflussen.

_Zeitdruck…_

Tch.

Er hatte sich vermutlich selbst in die Schussbahn von tausenden Anhängern der Bruderschaft gebracht, alleine durch den Fehler, Shizuo angefallen zu haben. Und nun war das Monster bei ihnen und würde lernen, was ein Vampir war.

„Du hast Recht, Oshiro. Ich habe ein Problem, dass es gilt aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber ich bin nicht in der Laune, nach deinen Regeln zu spielen.“ Izaya wandte sich zu ihm um und sein Blick war messerscharf. „Also…was kannst du mir sagen?“

Dieses Mal seufzte Oshiro und schien sich geschlagen zu geben. Früher oder später würde er nachgeben, dass wusste der Informant aus Erfahrung. Innerlich grinste er unverhohlen und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ob es daran lag, dass Oshiro ihm verfallen war, wusste er nicht, jedoch war es manchmal _so einfach_ ihn zu manipulieren.

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich von meinen Verwandten und vor allem von meinem Großvater gehört habe.“, begann Oshiro unheilvoll und als Izaya die Erwähnung seines Großvaters hörte, musste er sich ein Augendrehen verkneifen.

„Wenn es von deinem Großvater kommt, kann es nicht wahr sein.“, winkte Izaya schnaubend ab.

„Nein, nein, hör zu! Ich weiß, dass mein Großvater ab und zu Unsinn quatscht, aber in dieser Sache heult er mir schon seit _Jahren_ die Ohren voll.“

Izaya verengte die Augen.

_Seit Jahren…?_

„Also weißt du schon länger davon?“

Oshiro grinste frech.

„Tut mir Leid, Ori-chan. Ich wollte so gerne erst deine Geschichte hören, bevor ich dir es erkläre, aber leider hast du mir nicht viel mehr verraten, außer, dass du diesen elektrischen Schock verspürt hast.“

Der Vampir wandte sich zu seinem Bücherregal in der hintersten Ecke, während Izaya ihn mit seinen scharfen Augen verfolgte.

„Das war ein hinterhältiger Versuch, mich auszuquetschen.“, begann Izaya, auch wenn er sich selbst und seine gewählten Worte noch gut unter Kontrolle, vielen Dank auch. „Aber so einfach kann man ein Spiel nicht gegen mich gewinnen.“

„Nur, dass es gar kein Spiel für dich ist, nicht wahr?“

Izayas Augen weiteten sich für einen kleinen Moment, als er verstummte.

Zum Glück war Oshiro plötzlich mehr an dem Bücherregal interessiert, als an seinem langjährigen Kindheitsfreund hinter ihm. Oshiro blätterte in einem dicken Wälzer herum und murmelte leise Worte vor sich hin. Dadurch konnte er Izayas zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen.

Was hatte Izaya auch erwartet? Das Yukio Oshiro nicht wissen würde, was er _fühlte_? Der Informant schnaubte. Hatte er ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass er schon seine Fähigkeit vergessen hatte?

„Was genau ist passiert, Izaya?“

Oshiros sanft gewordene Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und als der Informant hoch blickte, schenkte ihm der andere einen mitleidigen Blick. Einen Blick, den er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Kannst du mir nun erklären, was es mit dem _elektrischen Schock_ auf sich hat, oder nicht?“, umging Izaya geschickt die Frage seines Gegenübers, während er eilig hinunter auf sein Handy starrte um damit dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen.

„So funktioniert das nicht, Izaya.“, gab der andere seufzend von sich, „Ich weiß, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich kann es spüren.“

Izaya blieb stumm.

Oshiro stellte sich heute als eine der schwierigsten Angelegenheiten heraus, die er seit langem gehabt hatte.

„Na schön. Ich werde dir sagen, was ich sagen kann.“, gab sich Izaya geschlagen.

„Ich habe von jemandem getrunken, von dem ich nicht trinken wollte.“, berichtete er, „und als ob das Ganze nicht schon demütigend genug wäre, konnte ich das Mal nicht entfernen.“

„Du konntest _was_ nicht?“, rief der andere überrascht und wandte sich zum ihm um.

Izaya gab ein bitteres Schnauben von sich.

„Ja, _Yukio_. Izaya Orihara konnte das Mal nicht entfernen.“, wiederholte er, als ob der andere es nicht verstanden hatte. Erst sah Oshiro so aus, als ob er lachen musste, doch als er Izayas missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, schluckte er die unangebrachte Gestik hinunter.

„Du verarscht mich doch, Ori-chan...“, sagte er dann, doch Oshiro Yukio konnte fühlen, dass Izaya Orihara die Wahrheit sagte.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich gerade _scherze_ , Yukio? Was meinst du, warum ich nun hier bin, wo ich eigentlich ganz andere Dinge erledigen muss?“

Oshiro seufzte.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du auffliegen könntest?“

„Wenn die Bruderschaft es darauf abgesehen hätte, wäre es längst passiert. Sie haben mein Opfer unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Und ich weiß, dass sie einen großflächigen Angriff auf mich planen. Also, Oshiro…sag mir, was du mir dazu sagen kannst. Ich muss es wissen.“

Oshiro schien ebenfalls eingesehen zu haben, dass er verloren hatte. Und dass es dem Informanten ernst war. Nur waren ernste Themen bei ihnen eigentlich selten an der Tagesordnung. Und beide sträubten sich, auf diese Art und Weise zu sprechen. Vor allem Izaya täuschte gerne unbeschwerte Absicht vor, statt direkt zu sagen, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Es gibt ein Gerücht unter den Adligen. Es heißt, wenn man bei einem Menschen das Mahl nicht entfernen kann, hat man seinen perfekten Partner, also seinen _Seelenverwandten_ gefunden.“

Izaya prustete los.

„Haha…! Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Oshiro-san, _bitte_! Haha!“, lachte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er sich bereits vor Amüsement krümmte. „Seelenverwandten…? Ich glaube selbst Rosi-chan kann mich besser auf den Arm nehmen!“

Izaya wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

Also wirklich…

Den perfekten Partner?

Sowas gab es bei Vampiren nicht. Und schon gar nicht zwischen Mensch und Vampir.

Und das würde ja bedeuten, Shizuo und er wären…

_Nie und nimmer!_

„Ich meine es ernst, Izaya.“

Oshiros ruhige Stimme war Grund genug, dass Izaya aufhörte zu grinsen.

„Shuu-san soll etwas Ähnliches passiert sein, jedoch konnte ich ihn nicht mehr persönlich fragen.“, erklärte Oshiro und verstummte, als er an den Tod seines Cousins denken musste.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Shuu Omori starb von einen auf den anderen Tag. Auf unerklärte Weise.

Nur die engsten Familienmitglieder – zu denen Oshiro Yukio leider nicht zählte – wusste den Grund.

Wenn also Oshiro über den Tod seines Cousins sprechen konnte, schien es ihm wirklich ernst zu sein.

„Etwas Ähnliches passiert…? Welche Auswirkungen hat es auf mich?“, hinterfragte Izaya.

Oshiro blinzelte, bevor er überlegend die Hand ans Kinn nahm.

„Die genauen Auswirkungen kenne ich nicht. Aber wenn ich jetzt an jeden einzelnen kitschigen Film denke, dann würde ich glatt behaupten, dass du ab sofort mit deinem Opfer auf ewig _verbunden_ bist.“

„ _Verbunden?_ “

Izaya konnte nicht glauben, was für einen Quatsch er da hörte.

Er und verbunden?

Mit _Shizuo Heiwajima_?

„Oshiro-san…das kann und darf nicht wahr sein. Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren.“

Izayas Augen waren immer noch geweitet, als er darüber nachdachte.

Nur weil er das Monster gebissen und etwas Blut getrunken hatte, waren sie nun verbunden? Wie viele Menschen hatte er in seinem Leben schon gebissen? So viele, dass er sie nicht mehr alle namentlich nennen könnte. Und nun soll ausgerechnet Shizuo Heiwajima sein perfekter Partner sein? Sein _Seelenverwandter_? Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz.

„Wer ist eigentlich dein Opfer, dass du so verzweifelt bist, mit ihm verbunden zu sein?“

Der Informant verzog das Gesicht, als er hörte, wie Oshiro immer noch ernst blieb.

Lachen sollte er! Er sollte ihm sagen, dass er Izaya nur auf den Arm nahm. Dass das alles nur ein großer Scherz war. Doch der andere lachte nicht.

„Vielen Dank für deine Auskunft, Oshiro-san. Ich weiß es zu schätzen.“, sagte Izaya sachlich, bevor er sich abwandte und in Richtung Tür marschierte.

„Hey, Izaya!“, rief der andere mit lauter Stimme, als der Informant seine Frage gekonnt ignoriert hatte. „Glaubst du echt, du kommst da ohne Hilfe wieder raus? Dass du nun vielleicht einen Seelenverwandten hast, ist nur die erste Hälfte. Die zweite Hälfte ist die verdammte Bruderschaft. Und wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht lange zögern werden, um uns _auszumerzen_!“

Izaya wandte den Kopf nach hinten um Oshiro anzublicken.

Oshiros Blick wurde sanfter.

„Izaya…du weißt, die Familie Oshiro wird dich unterstützen, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen wird. Vergiss das nicht.“

„Danke, Yukio.“, gab er von sich, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und die Villa in einem eiligen Schritt verließ. Oshiro ließ ihn gehen und wusste, dass er Izaya Orihara nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn er wirklich gehen wollte.

Izaya hetzte schon beinahe ungeduldig aus dem Gebäude, während er einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Das _konnte_ einfach nicht sein!

Izaya fuhr sich schroff durchs Haar, als er gerade durch das Tor hinaus marschierte. Carlo blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, doch das sah er gar nicht.

 _Nein_.

Es war einfach nur eine besondere Blutgruppe.

Bestimmt.

Ja, natürlich!

Vielleicht lag es im Familien Gen?

Vielleicht hatte er dasselbe Ergebnis, wenn er von Shizuos Bruder Kasuka trinken würde? Dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Shizuo Heiwajima definitiv kein Seelenverwandter war, sondern einfach nur leckeres Blut in sich trug. Izaya zog sich eine Kapuze über, als er durch den Regen zurück durch den Wald lief. Dann sollte er seine Theorie schnell testen, bevor die Bruderschaft ihren Angriff startete.


End file.
